


И сердце — лишь мотор

by hespify



Category: EXO (Band), VIXX
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M, also there might be antagonistic!baeksoo if you squint, hyukbin is cute, kind of sort of a mafia au, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hespify/pseuds/hespify
Summary: банды!АУ. ОТ12+ОТ6.Минсок давно не пытается разобраться в противоречиях собственной жизни и не может точно ответить, почему грани личности некоего Чон Тэгуна так его заинтересовали. Тем не менее, эта загадка не оставит его до тех пор, пока он не поймет, как относиться к человеку, которого он совсем недавно пытался убить.





	И сердце — лишь мотор

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the heart is just a bloody motor (never meant to drive)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221477) by [GollumPanties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GollumPanties/pseuds/GollumPanties). 



> Когда я впервые увидела эту работу, а главное, пейринг, я молча подняла бровь. Тем не менее, люблю обе группы, поэтому решила попробовать — и не пожалела. В фике задействованы все до единого Экзо, и все до единого Виксы, более того, они взаимодействуют друг с другом, как мне показалось, очень вхарактерно, динамично (экшн же), а временами и очень забавно (чего только стоят бэксу, бгг). Поэтому, если вы никогда не читали Минсок/Тэгун (будем честны, вероятность этого крайне высока хд), но любите Эксо, Виксов и/или криминальные АУ — начать безусловно стоит! ;)
> 
> Копия на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6248662)

Минсок валится на пол. Не самое изящное падение — сгруппироваться не выходит, и он больно ударяется плечом. Секундой позже пуля попадает в стену там, где только что была его голова, но к этому времени Минсок уже ползет к ровным рядам металлических ящиков, которые находятся в нескольких метрах от него. Лу Хань добирается туда одновременно с ним и тут же хватает Минсока, затаскивая глубже в укрытие. Еще больше пуль свистит над их головами, рикошетя от ящиков в самые разные стороны. Не видно, сколько точно стрелков, но судя по обстрелу, Минсок предполагает минимум четырех, возможно, пятерых. Если это так, команда Минсока выигрывает в количестве, но чужаки укрываются на ключевых позициях, так что преимущество у них.

— Ублюдки! — выплевывает Лу Хань, прижимаясь к Минсоку плечом, пока они теснятся у стен. — Они о нас знали!

— Похоже на то, — соглашается Минсок и быстро перезаряжает пистолет. Хоть из этой позиции и мало шансов сделать хороший выстрел, лучше быть наготове. Только после этого ему удается перевести дыхание. Минсок встряхивает плечом и придвигается ближе к краю, чтобы глянуть за угол.

— Знаешь, сегодня меня включили в дело только ради погрузки. Сказал бы ты мне, что у нас будет компания, я взял бы с собой что-то более существенное.

— Если бы я это знал, — парирует Лу Хань, — настоял бы на более плотном наблюдении.

— Твоя разведка — дерьмо. И я знаю, что Чондэ недавно похудел, но не до такой же степени…

— Ха-ха-ха, — каменное выражение лица Лу Ханя говорит само за себя. Злость и страх мешают ему как обычно оценить чувство юмора Минсока. — Да ты остряк, каких поиска…черт!

Он замолкает на середине фразы, и Минсок вытягивает шею, чтобы посмотреть, что привлекло его внимание. Интенсивность огня чуть ослабела, и это сам по себе тревожный знак. Но когда Минсок понимает, куда устремлен взгляд Лу Ханя, воздух покидает его легкие быстрее, чем от недавнего удара о землю. За еще одним рядом ящиков, ближе к центру склада, корчится Ифань, и он уязвим куда сильнее, чем они оба. Один из стрелков спускается вниз по лестнице, обходя склад по периметру. Спина Ифаня открыта для приближающейся фигуры, которая целится прямо ему в голову.

Стоп. Перемотка назад.

Тем утром молва в лице купленного информатора донесла, что готовый груз хранится в складе на самом краю верфи. Груз попал туда после серии тщательно продуманных взяток, которые незаметно спутали отчетность хранилища. Ифань жаловался о потраченных уже на том этапе суммах, но все они знали: когда найдется покупатель, расходы окупятся с лихвой, каждому еще и доля достанется. Так что Минсок был уверен — Ифань жалуется для проформы. Разведка выяснила, что почти все рабочие с верфи будут на стажировке по работе со станками, и пухлый кошелек Чунмёна, несмотря на вялые возражения Ифаня, обеспечил им безлюдные ворота и замок, который бы смог взломать даже ребенок. Груз такого рода — материал медико-биологического исследования, судя по всему, довольно ценный — обычно охранялся бы куда сильнее, но на то и были розданы взятки нужным людям на нужных местах. Вся операция будет не сложнее, чем у ребенка отобрать конфету — вот о чем думал Минсок, вставляя пистолет в кобуру рядом с патронами.

Стоп. Перемотка назад.

Когда Минсок впервые встретился с Чунмёном и Ифанем, те недавно возглавили единственную организованную мафиозную группировку в городе. Палки в колеса им постоянно вставляли неорганизованные банды — они регулярно распадались, сливались вместе и снова распадались, и город был ими заполонен. По отдельности ни Чунмён, ни Ифань не смогли урвать себе место под солнцем, но вместе они представляли собой силу, с которой следовало считаться. Даже после соединения этих двух групп в одну они проигрывали в количестве, и новые члены — Минсок, позже Цзытао, Чонин и Сехун — этого не изменили. Но секретом успеха Экзо была вовсе не численность, а удивительная способность Чунмёна и Ифаня находить самые неитересные цели и извлекать из них такой максимум прибыли, который и не снился стороннему наблюдателю. Добавить сюда поистине мощную информационную сеть Лу Ханя и, кажется, безграничные возможности Чунмёна давать взятки, их невероятную удачу, если можно назвать это так, — вот и весь список того, что привело Экзо на самую вершину преступной иерархии.

Сейчас.

Сейчас, пусть и на короткий миг, но складывается ощущение, что эта невероятная удача закончилась в самый неподходящий момент — и им только остается хватать воздух ртом, как рыбе, выброшенной на берег приливом. Но Лу Хань бросается из-за ящиков вперед и бежит, паля из обеих пистолетов. Ифань удивленно озирается как раз тогда, когда стрелок за его спиной ретируется, оставляя мысли о цели.

— Следи за твоей гребаной спиной! — даже не глядя на Ифаня рычит Лу Хань.

— Следи за своим гребаным языком! — отвечает Ифань, но видно, что близкая опасность его встревожила.

А еще видно, что Лу Хань вляпается по-крупному, как только люди на балконе его заметят, так что Минсок стремительно перекатывается на цыпочки, чтобы было удобнее стрелять. Кажется, эта идея пришла в голову не только ему — не успевает Минсок навести пистолет, как залп ударяет железную стену наверху, прерывая оставшийся огонь вниз. Минсок присматривается и находит Кёнсу, Чунмёна и Исина. Те уже надежно укрепились возле автокара и по очереди открывают огонь. Никто никуда не попадает, банда их противников устроилась слишком хорошо, но баланс сместился, и теперь они могут перегруппироваться внизу.

К Минсоку спускается Чанёль, сверкая зубастой ухмылкой, и с другой стороны ее повторяет Бэкхён.

— Где дети? — жизнерадостно спрашивает он.

— Без понятия, — жмет плечами Минсок. — Последний раз, когда я видел Чонина, он ближе всех стоял к краю и готовил к погрузке первый ящик.

— Ну, — говорит Бэкхён, — Сехун был с ним, когда поднялась тревога, да и Цзытао вряд ли отставал. После воплей Сехуна туда палили больше всего.

— Если с ними что-то случится, я живьем сдеру с Чондэ кожу, — в улыбке Бэкхёна теперь меньше юмора и больше зубов. 

— Если что-то случится с кем угодно, тебе придется занимать за лидерами очередь, — Минсок закатывает глаза. — Это дело должно было стать легким, ты знаешь, как они разозлятся.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что дело тяжелое? — у Чанёля расширяются глаза, — Мне солгали!

— Ну разумеется, я понимаю, как сложно определить это сразу, — Бэкхён постукивает пальцем по нижней губе, — Метаться от баррикады к баррикаде, укрываться от пуль и жестоких убийц на верхнем уровне… все говорит о том, что это легкая прогулка по парку.

— Не хочу знать, как и по каким паркам ты гуляешь, — качает головой Минсок.

— Где запрещен выгул собак, — рассеянно отвечает Бэкхён. — Эй, вы слышали, как я только что закрутил? «Убийцы на верхнем уровне», как думаете, Кёнсу понравится? Он же читает книги, да? Пойду спрошу.

Он встает и выходит на открытое пространство, попутно делая пару выстрелов.

— Эй, Кёнсу! Я хотел тебе кое-что сказать!

В ответ доносится несколько выстрелов и негодующий вопль Бэкхёна.

— Извини, — раздается над шумом нарочито сладкий голос Кёнсу, — Ты напугал меня. Я подумал, что это враг.

Защитный огонь как раз позволяет им начать сбор на полу в центре склада. Последними появляются Чонин, Сехун и Цзытао — они наконец-то выбрались из-за лестницы, где прятались с момента начала обстрела.

— С вашей стороны так мило к нам присоединиться, — закатывает глаза Лу Хань. Одной рукой он держится за Минсока, а второй, с пистолетом, проводит по линии пути, отслеживая движение.

— По вам всем было видно, что вы можете с этим справиться, — говорит Сехун. Сейчас он спокоен, каким явно не был, поднимая тревогу.

Они инстинктивно подтягиваются друг к другу спиной к спине, образуя плотный круг. Большинство ящиков на складе большие и металлические, но здесь, в центре, стоит столб из деревянных коробок. По виду каждую из которых с легкостью поднимет один человек, но они на удивление тяжелые, и столб чуть выше Ифаня в полный рост. Они пришли сюда ради этого, и здесь же сейчас собрались, карауля добычу. Огонь уже стих, наступившая тишина звенит у Минсока в ушах. Когда их враги наконец-то показываются, выглядят они так же настороженно — две стороны зашли в тупик и сейчас смотрят друг на друга через прицелы пистолетов. Никто не хочет говорить первым, но Минсоку видно, что ни одна из сторон не сдастся легко. Они все здесь с одной целью, и отступить будет означать потерю большую, чем стоимость доставки и цену, которую можно получить за груз. Это будет потеря позиции в непрекращающейся войне за сферы влияния. Потеря репутации и потенциальных контрактов в будущем — грабеж слишком серьезный, чтобы остаться незамеченным другими группировками. Пан или пропал, и, отправляясь на дело, они это знали. Даже сейчас эти мысли не отпускают Минсока. Когда другая банда спускается по лестнице, Минсок видит — они тоже это знают.

— Что в подобном месте делает такой очаровательный главарь банды? — спрашивает их лидер у Чунмёна, едва заметно усмехаясь, и Минсок закатывает глаза.

Он сразу его узнал — это Хагён — его и всю его банду. В конце концов, они пересекаются не в первый раз. Викс, новая банда, медленно, но настырно посягали на их территорию, и не обращать на это внимание они не могли. Ча Хагён, Чон Тэгун, Ли Джехван, Ким Воншик, Ли Хонбин и Хан Санхёк. Минсок знает все эти имена, и лица, которые им соответствуют, но не более.

— Думаю, раз мы все здесь, то не стоит ждать, что вы сдадитесь и уйдете домой? — Чунмён кажется почти раздраженным. 

Хагён пожимает одним плечом, усмехаясь.

— Какими соперниками мы будем, если оставим все веселье вам? Не только вы умеете тратить деньги ради их приобретения. Когда мы получили наводку, что вы собираетесь на этот склад, я понял, что это что-то особенное. Серьезно, как мы могли остаться в стороне? Все знают, что вы всегда выбираете хорошие цели, и мы пристально изучали ваши методы. Экзо-сонбэним, позаботьтесь о нас…

Минсок замечает, что пока Хагён говорит, его люди рассредоточиваются, шаг за шагом приближаясь к коробкам. Ифань это тоже замечает.

— Достаточно, — резко говорит он, и все замирают на месте, Джехван — с поднятой левой ногой.

— Я скажу только раз, так что слушайте внимательно, — продолжает Ифань, заполучив всеобщее внимание. — Дверь прямо позади вас. Оборачивайтесь и уходите сейчас, или, помоги мне Бог, когда рассеется пыль, я не ручаюсь, что уйдут все.

Минсок кожей чувствует, как воздух становится напряженнее. Взгляд Ифаня прикован к одному человеку. Он смотрит на Санхёка, и — о, Минсок понимает, почему. Ударить в самое больное место, их младшего. Он знает, как бы отреагировала их команда, случись что с их «детьми», и, наверное, Ифань считает, что у другой банда есть такая же черта. Сам Санхёк явно нервничает из-за того, что слабым звеном сочли его, но по тому, как ухмылка сползла с лица Хагёна, можно сказать, что Ифань попал в яблочко.

Миг спустя Минсок замечает краем глаза какое-то движение. Хонбин едва заметно дергается, поворачивая голову ровно настолько, чтобы встретиться глазами с Тэгуном. Тэгун слегка кивает — и тут же они оба срываются в движение. Минсок едва успевает заметить, как Тэгун хватает и толкает Санхёка на землю одной рукой; Хонбин бежит к ближайшей коробке с вытянутой рукой, где-то позади Минсока раздается выстрел, и начинается ад.

Первым делом, пока Минсок находит пальцем курок, несколько пуль попадают вместо Хонбина в деревянную коробку. Тот падает на пол и перекатывается за ящики, как раз вовремя укрываясь от пуль. Обе группы нарушают порядок и мчатся навстречу друг другу или в поисках укрытия, выискивая глазами цели или друзей. Минсок стреляет пару раз, Воншик падает на спину, уклоняясь. Его прицел на Чонина сбивается, Чанёль толкает того дальше с таким сосредоточенным выражением лица, какого Минсок у него давно не видел. Следующее, что происходит — серебристый дым, сочащийся из продырявленных коробок наконец-то привлекает всеобщее внимание. Поначалу он был почти невидимым, но сейчас потяжелел и опустился на пол, по виду больше напоминая пыль, стелящуюся под ногами. Дым уже на уровне шеи Минсока, и его так много в воздухе, что он клубится непрозрачным туманом. Последнее, что видит Минсок — спины Сехуна и Ифаня, а потом волна захлестывает его с головой, и все становится серым.

На вид туман плотнее, чем секунду назад, накрытый им Минсок не видит ничего дальше расстояния вытянутой руки. Но еще больше приводит в замешательство то, как туман ощущается. Он окружает, как слой одежды, куда более материальный, чем следует, и повсюду, где он касается кожи, становится щекотно и прохладно, как во рту после чистки зубов, только сейчас это все тело. Минсок не успевает вздохнуть, так быстро его поражает туман, но и одного ощущения достаточно, чтобы замереть. Он наощупь идет в ту сторону, где, как ему кажется, облако должно заканчиваться, но туман продолжает расширяться во все стороны. Минсок слепо спотыкается обо что-то — это оказывается нога. Туман настолько плотный, что невозможно понять, кто это. Это может быть их враг или же… кто-то из его друзей, задетый перекрестным огнем. Это может быть Сехун или Чонин или Цзытао. Мысль его отвлекает, Минсок не успевает вовремя обрести равновесие и дергает рукой, опасно заваливаясь и шипя сквозь зубы.

Свою ошибку он понимает почти сразу же, потому что как только туман попадает в его легкие, тело начинает коченеть. Холодное — «мятное», услужливо подсказывает Минсоку мозг — ощущение теперь чувствуется под кожей, оно распространяется от груди и до самых кончиков пальцев рук и ног, бодро глуша каждый нерв на своем пути. У Минсока подгибаются ноги, он валится на пол, но почти этого не чувствует. По крайней мере, тот, о кого он чуть раньше споткнулся, скорее всего, наглотался тумана, а не поймал пулю. Конечно, что бы это ни был за газ, он может оказаться столь же смертельным, напоминает себе Минсок. Он безуспешно пытается поднять руку и замечает, что в помещении все снова затихло — кажется, газ добрался до них всех. Если он действительно окажется смертельным, единственным выжившим станет Чондэ. Минсоку интересно, будут ли его преследовать репортеры, но ему всегда отлично удавалось избегать внимания. Без сомнения, к тому времени он уже скроется из города. И, пожалуй, прихватит с собой то, что остается от их вылазки, удачливый засранец.

Туман наконец-то полностью парализовал Минсока, при желании он не мог бы пошевелить и пальцем. Ему интересно, не просачивается ли туман в мозг, потому что мысли вязнут, как и он сам. Как будто засыпаешь, и сознание растворяется. Кажется, Минсок чувствует, как тело начинает плавиться по краям. Туман не столько стирает его границы, как размывает их, будто рукой по мелу, Минсок может выбраться за его пределы, что, собственно, и происходит. Он ощущает себя чернильной кляксой, растворяющейся в воде. Не самое приятное ощущение. Он бы заволновался, но на это совсем нет сил. На мгновение он просто висит где-то в воздухе, темнеющее пятно в море серебристо-серого, и недавние воспоминания болтаются рядом с ним и сквозь него. Украденный у Лу Ханя завтрак, расплата за пробуждение — тот упал прямо на него, как он незаметно взял сумку Ифаня без ведома последнего и разложил ее содержимое по «машине для побега», «загадочной машине» — слова Чанёля, сидевшего в ее задней части и проверявшего оружие в последний раз, пока Чунмён напоследок прогонял план. Как Сехун стоял спиной к Ифаню, когда их поглотил серебристый дым.

И вдруг он резко падает вниз по водосточной трубе, сливаясь в воронку и снова становясь осязаемым. Чернила сознания еще раз расплываются, затекая обратно в человеческое тело, как в емкость. Окоченелость отступает, и конечности колет с каждым вздохом. Ровный гул отдается в ушах. Минсок пару секунд лежит, не двигаясь, и проверяет все про себя. Две руки, две ноги, все на месте. Ноги чувствуются по-другому, но это можно сказать обо всем, так что Минсок списывает это на дезориентацию в целом. Вокруг слышны стоны остальных, по-видимому, каждый приходит в порядок после примерно одного с Минсоком сумбурного опыта нахождения вне тела. Он рискует открыть глаза — почти весь дым исчез. Звук, гудевший в ушах, оказывается вентиляцией на потолке. Шум поблизости становится громче, и Минсок вытягивает ноги, с удивлением натыкаясь на что-то твердое. Он был в середине помещения, далеко от ящиков, и не думает, что прошел в тумане так далеко. Минсок садится, и все вокруг опасно качается, как будто он в открытом море. Он трясет головой, прислоняется к ящику и ищет свое оружие. Пистолета рядом не видно, но, опять же, он мог выронить его в тумане, когда тот начал действовать. Все вокруг заняты тем же — ищут оружие и вещи, осматривая себя. Минсок хмурится. Он все еще чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, и ни одна из его вещей не на месте. Одежда чувствуется странно; он смотрит себе на ноги. Пол все еще слишком далеко, но что более важно, он точно помнит, что надевал сегодня другие брюки. Он не уверен, что те, что на нем сейчас, вообще его, но все такое непонятное…

— Ты…

Задушенный вопль раздается справа над его головой, Минсок оборачивается и видит Ифаня, взирающего на него в полном ужасе. И что-то с этим зрелищем не так, помимо, собственно, выражения лица их лидера. Мгновение спустя Минсок понимает, что тот выглядит меньше, но тут краем глаза он замечает движение, и нет, вот это — намного хуже. Минсок застывает на месте, пялясь в тот угол в нескольким метрах от него, где он сам, шатаясь, поднимается на ноги. 

Если он там, тогда кто…

Минсок роется в карманах, пока не натыкается на телефон, не его — замечает он, и лихорадочно открывает камеру. Так и есть, вместо его собственного лица, на него потрясенно взирает Сехун.

— О Боже, — слабо выдает он.

Ифань тянется к нему — неудивительно, что он выглядит меньше — и выхватывает телефон из рук.

— Дай сюда, — требует он, пристально глядя на себя в камеру. При этом он выглядит еще более расстроенным, если это вообще возможно, — Почему? — завывает он. — Как такое могло со мной произойти? Я хотя бы был симпатичным! Это было моим единственным достоинством!

— Эй! — Хагён на другом конце комнаты выглядит глубоко оскорбленным. Или…кто сейчас в его теле? Минсок трет лицо — Сехуна. Ну и кавардак.

— Святые угодники, я высокий! — лицо Тэгуна явно не предназначено для подобного выражения неописуемой радости. У Кёнсу широко раскрыты глаза, но в них нет обычной затаенной ярости, которую привык видеть Минсок. Хонбин помогает Санхёку встать на ноги и вздрагивает. Санхёк утешающе треплет его по руке, но выглядит таким же смущенным.

— Что здесь происходит? — Чондэ открывает дверь склада, прикрывая рукой рот и нос. — Я зашел посмотреть, из-за чего был весь шум, а тут везде дым! Вам повезло, что я дотянулся до кнопки включения вентилятором, а не оставил вас задыхаться. Что вы сделали? — он смотрит на Чунмёна, но тот не реагирует в ответ.

— Как насчет тебя? — требует тело, ранее известное как Хагён, — Ты был на стреме, чтобы нас не окружили. Решил хорошенько отоспаться или что?

Чондэ моргает в ответ и обескуражено поворачивается к комнате лицом. Минсок понимает его куда больше, чем ему бы того хотелось.

— Ладно, сейчас мне точно нужно объяснение, — говорит Чондэ.

— Это прозвучит странно, но не говорите ничего, пока я не закончу, — кто бы ни был в Бэкхёне, он поднимает палец. — Насколько я могу судить, разнесенный дым каким-то образом перемешал наши сознания по телам, когда мы его вдохнули. — Он моргает при звуке собственного голоса и достает из кармана телефон, чтобы взглянуть на свое отражение, как Минсок минуту назад. Он закрывает глаза в немом ужасе.

— По зрелом размышлении, гуманнее было бы оставить нас умереть от удушья.

— Минутку, — говорит человек в теле Минсока, и Минсок думает, что нет ничего более странного, чем видеть себя на другом конце комнаты, но слышать свой голос страннее в разы. — Ты кто?

Видеть, как обычно открытое лицо Бэкхёна так быстро становится непроницаемым, выбивает из колеи.

— А ты кто? — парирует он.

— Я…

Это глупое выражение лица настолько знакомо Минсоку, что он чуть не смеется в голос. Очень в духе Лу Ханя и одновременно смешно, и шокирующе. Хотя, наверное, это не самый плохой вариант, но перспектива нахождения Лу Ханя в теле Минсока бросает того в холодный пот. Увы, любой юмор насчет ситуации притупляется серьезностью подобного обмена. Никто из них, за исключением Чондэ, не знает, кто где, и даже объяви об этом каждый во всеуслышание, ни у кого из них нет причин доверять друг другу. Минсок мог бы притвориться Чанёлем, и никто кроме настоящего Чанёля не сумел бы это опровергнуть. У Минсока уже есть несколько подозрений, основанных на наблюдении, но ни у кого из них нет причин говорить правду прямо сейчас, ведь возможность обмана сохраняется.

Тем не менее, в данный момент все это значит, что они все пялятся друг на друга в складе на краю верфи, без малейшего понятия, что делать дальше.

— Есть у кого-нибудь идеи? — сухо спрашивает «Чанёль». Долгое время никто не отвечает.

— Ты имеешь в виду, кроме того, как вернуться в правильные тела? — язвительно говорит человек в теле Ифаня. Почти наверняка Сехун, решает Минсок.

— Ну, я, например, был бы рад получить плату, — говорит Чондэ. — Говорю для ясности. Так что, может, нам стоит переместиться куда-то, где нет постоянной охраны? Даже той, которую мы подкупили?

— Отличная идея, — говорит тот, кто в теле Исина, шагая вперед, — Мы просто возьмем это и…

Не успевает он даже прикоснуться к коробке, как несколько человек выхватывают оружие и целятся в него. Секунду спустя те, кто не успел достать оружие сразу, целятся в первых. Минсок держит под прицелом Чунмёна, который целится в Чонина. Неважно, кто сейчас в теле Чунмёна или Чонина, Минсок не горит желанием увидеть одного из их юных протеже истекающим кровью на полу из-за поспешно нажатого курка. «Чунмён» встречается с ним взглядом. Кто бы это ни был, он спокойно моргает, и его рука с пистолетом не дергается, хотя он не отводит глаза.

— Ладно, — быстро говорит «Исин», делая шаг назад. — Думаю, всем надо успокоиться. Мы слишком бурно реагируем и…

— Бурно реагируем? — у «Бэкхёна» дергается рот. — Мы все поменялись телами, если ты не заметил. Не уверен, что в данном случае реакция может быть слишком бурной.

— Между прочим, я могу быть на твоей стороне, — несколько нескладно возражает «Исин».

— И так же легко — на чужой, — говорит «Бэкхён». — Мне это никак не узнать. Никому из нас. С чего бы кому-либо из нас отпускать кого-то с грузом?

— Что нам тогда делать? — требует «Воншик». 

«Бэкхён» слабо пожимает плечами в ответ.

— У меня нет ответа, — просто говорит он, — Я просто обращал внимание на то, что не в наших интересах кого-то куда-то отпускать.

— Раз груз никто не оставит, нужно держаться вместе, — наконец говорит Минсок. — А значит, нужно место, достаточно большое, чтобы вместить и его, и нас.

Их штаб подходит по размерам, но даже если они смогут пройти всю защиту, на которой всегда настаивают их лидеры, Минсок не думает, что кто-либо горит желанием привести к себе на базу соперников. Про размер штаба Викс он не в курсе, но они тоже должны обеспокоиться этим вопросом. Таким образом, им нужно искать третье, нейтральное место.

— Кажется, я знаю место, — медленно говорит Чондэ, оглядываясь по сторонам. На него все оборачиваются. — Недалеко от города есть один дом. Чунмён знает, о чем я говорю, да? — Он смотрит на «Чунмёна», который просто смотрит в ответ. — А, точно. Ну, где бы он ни был, он знает об этом месте. Когда-то он дал мне от него ключи.

— Постой, — говорит человек в теле Тэгуна. — Этот тот домик у озера, которым ты хвастался месяца три назад? То самое безопасное место, что ты превозносил всем нам, как элитный спа-курорт?

— Да, оно самое, — соглашается Чондэ. — Кажется, им владела его семья. Никогда не видел воочию, но звучит классно, и вы же их знаете. Очень старая, несметно богатая криминальная семья? Наверняка особняк.

Минсок замечает — пока Чондэ говорит, «Исин» тщательно изучает свои ногти. У Чунмёна хорошо выходит бесстрастное выражение лица, когда тот на нем сосредоточен, но в кругу друзей он расслабляется настолько, что тем, кто хорошо знает Чунмёна, очень несложно его прочитать. Почти все смотрят на Чондэ, но Минсок видит… ну, свой собственный взгляд. Вряд ли ему показалась легкая улыбка Лу Ханя, когда тот понял — они оба пришли к одному и тому же выводу о личности «Исина».

— Я не против, — говорит Лу Хань, каковым считает его Минсок, как только они отводят друг от друга взгляд. «Чанёль» и «Санхёк» выглядят особенно недовольными, но не возражают.

— Тем домом владеет лидер Экзо, — говорит «Чунмён». Он впервые нарушает молчание, и делает это куда более сдержанно, чем это присуще Чунмёну.

— Точно, — говорит «Кёнсу». — Так что мы… то есть, если мы решим воспользоваться тем местом — и хотелось бы мне придумать что-то получше, но увы — нам придется все это сгрузить и доставить на частную территорию одной из банд. Как нам знать, что нас не обманут?

— Мы изначально не соглашались ничего вам отдавать, — огрызается «Ифань». — Единственная причина, по которой мы другу друга не перестреляли — это потому, что мы не знаем, в кого стрелять. Наши люди добрались сюда раньше, мы никому ничего не должны, особенно тем, кто первыми на нас напал.

На миг кажется, что сейчас опять вспыхнет драка. Пистолеты, которые уже было опустили дулами к полу, наводятся заново — слова «Ифаня» понравились немногим. Минсок мысленно стонет. Сехун милый ребенок — почти всегда, но у него есть привычка совсем не вовремя выдавать то, что способно всех вокруг взбесить. И нынешняя ситуация за секунду до взрыва тому пример. Одна пуля в чьей-то голове — и вся прибыль потеряна.

— Давайте просто… подумаем об этом, хорошо? — «Хонбин» нарочито миролюбиво поднимает руки. — У нас всех одна и та же проблема, верно? Мы не решим, кто что получит… — он бросает взгляд на «Ифаня» — пока не поймем, кто есть кто. Перед этим мы должны попасть в родные тела. Верно?

«Исин» согласно кивает.

— Давайте мы все просто согласимся отправить товар в хранилище, пока не решим этот вопрос?

— А потом мы сможем их перестрелять и с этим разделаться, — вздыхает «Ифань».

— Или найти решение, которое удовлетворит обе стороны, — сжигает его взглядом «Исин».

План никого особенно не радует, но больше никто не спорит, так что все ищут ключи от машин, чтобы пригнать их к складу и погрузить как можно больше коробок. Если члены Викс умудряются ухватить себе побольше, Минсок не может их винить. Если бы ему предстояло отправиться в ставку врага, он предпочел бы обезопасить себя как можно лучше. 

— В этот дом нужно попасть нам всем, так что либо я дам кому-то адрес, либо вы будете ехать за мной, — оглядывается Чондэ, как только коробки погружены. — И легкой задачей это не будет. Мы здесь слишком задержались, арестованным я быть не хочу.

«Джехван» тянет руку и звенит ключами.

— Кажется, я поведу?

— Дай мне телефон и я вобью адрес в GPS, — Чондэ тянет руку, но тут на него снисходит понимание. — Стой. Тут есть пароль?

Они оба смотрят на телефон, вертят его в руках, и Чондэ морщит нос. Все вокруг тоже достают телефоны, которые им достались и тычут в них. Минсок не думает, что кто-то не блокирует телефон, но тут «Цзытао» усмехается.

— Яблокофоны — лучшие, — радостно шепчет он, — Блокировка отпечатком пальца рулит.

«Чонин» издает неопределенный звук и выхватывает телефон у того их рук.

— Не трогай! — требует он. — Не твое!

— Очень даже мое! Я Цзытао!

— Нет, не ты! И это даже не… настоящий Цзытао говорит по-корейски лучше тебя!

— Я Цзытао, мне лучше знать! И нормально я разговариваю!

Минсок закатывает глаза. Теперь все точно поняли, в ком оказался Цзытао. Получается… Минсок прикидывает в уме — он уверен на девяносто процентов о местонахождении четырех своих товарищей. Сехун в теле Ифаня, Чунмён — Исина, Цзытао — Чонина, а Лу Хань — непосредственно Минсока, и с последним случаем скоро точно придется разобраться. Еще он подозревает, где очутился Ифань, но нужно еще понаблюдать. Задачу усложняет то, что по крайней мере в Кёнсу кто-то из Викс, пусть он не знает, кто именно, и таких замещений наверняка больше. От всего этого у Минсока болит голова. Намного проще было бы, просто согласись они все раскрыть правду. Но все по порядку.

— Тогда давайте соберем все телефоны и отдадим их Чондэ, — предлагает Минсок. Возмущенные возгласы, которые за этим следуют, он игнорирует. — Никто из нас не хочет, чтобы в его вещах рылись чужаки, и вернуть их законным владельцам мы пока что тоже не можем.

— Я не дам свое устройство вашему человеку, чтобы он его взломал, — бубнит «Чанёль». — Ни за что.

— Ты что, хранишь секретную информацию на телефоне? — Лу Хань устроился возле задней двери грузовика Экзо как сторожевой пес. — Если да, то ты заслуживаешь, чтобы его взломали. Твои лидеры плохо тебя учили.

— Чондэ — единственный человек, в личности которого мы уверены, — настаивает Минсок. — Вы все можете проследить, чтобы он положил все в сейф, и никто не притронется к вещам, пока мы со всем не разберемся.

— Здание старое, — говорит Чунмён, и его довольное выражение лица смотрится на Исине странно, — но с несколькими нововведениями. Там есть электронный сейф, на котором можно установить пароль. Каждый введет две-три цифры, и, чтобы вернуть вещи, работать придется сообща. Можем договориться, что никто не будет ничего оттуда брать, пока мы не вернем свои тела или не придем к какому-либо другому соглашению.

Кажется, в который раз за вечер, все неохотно соглашаются только потому, что понимают: других вариантов нет, нравится им это или нет. Поскольку нет способов доказать свое владение, и никто не придумал ничего лучшего, Чондэ обходит всех с коробкой, удостоверяясь, что туда попали все восемнадцать телефонов. После короткого обсуждения, туда же отправляются кошельки и остальное содержимое карманов. Когда все надежно упаковано, Чондэ ставит коробку между двумя ящиками сзади грузовика Викс и отряхивает руки.

— Теперь все хорошо? — с сарказмом спрашивает он. — Никто не боится, что прочтут его сверхсекретную почту или сообщения? Мы можем наконец-то отсюда свалить?

Вопрос вождения улаживается быстро, поскольку ключи есть только у двоих, они готовы вести машины, и ни у кого нет желания с этим спорить. Остается только решить, кто с кем поедет. Им удается выяснить это с наименьшим количеством споров и путаницы, и, как считает Минсок, это поразительно, учитывая условия, в которых они оказались. Серьезность ситуации начинает доходить до всех, и как бы кто ни был против совместных дел, другой возможности нет. Минсок оказывается посредине машины Экзо, его новоприобретенные длинные ноги неудобно зажаты за сиденьем Чондэ. За задними воротами все еще никто не смотрит — они договорились с охраной, так что их отъезд остается незамеченным.

Чондэ, верный своему слову, едет лихо, но машина сзади не отстает. Минсок видел, когда Чондэ хотел оторваться от преследователей, и сейчас он замечает, что тот тщательно высчитывает необходимое расстояние между машинами. Они выезжают за черту города, и почти сразу Чондэ сворачивает с шоссе, петляя по узким дорожкам все дальше в лес. Совсем скоро Минсок может различить только свет фар двух машин. Согласно телефону Чондэ, закрепленному на панели, пункт их назначения в часе езды от города, но им удается добраться за сорок минут, несмотря на то, что на полпути дорога сменяется гравием и грязью. На фоне черного неба дом возвышается как гора. Передние фары освещают разбитую плитку аллеи, ведущей к развалившемуся крыльцу. Здание, насколько Минсок может судить, выглядит красивым, но заброшенным. Оно точно достаточно велико, чтобы их всех вместить, но отдыхать Минсок бы сюда не отправился. Окна заколочены, а трава почти достигает оконных проемов первого этажа. Минсок видал более приветливые дома с привидениями. Чондэ глушит мотор, хватает фонарик и выбирается наружу к остальным.

— Ладно, он говорил, что дом старый, но это просто смешно, — хмурится Чондэ.

Позади на аллею заезжает вторая машина. Когда водитель тормозит ударом о дерево, Минсок слышит вопль «Кёнсу» из машины. Пассажиры с ним во главе выбираются наружу куда более потрепанными, нежели ехавшие в первой машине. «Кёнсу» спешит к капоту, и издает раненый звук при виде вмятины, которая осталась от дерева.

— О Боже! — вопит он. — Никогда бы не дал тебе руль, знай я, что ты слепой! Ты что, парковался по Брайлю? Дерево, блядь, было прямо здесь! Ты не мог, даже не знаю, мягко нажать на тормоз и не ждать, пока машину остановит какой-то твердый предмет?

— Отвянь, — пожимает плечами «Джехван». Выглядит он абсолютно спокойным. — Я вел машину впервые в жизни. Думаю, я справился на отлично, — он проходит мимо потрясенных лиц, выражающих различную степень ужаса, до самого порога. — Эй, у кого от этого места ключи?

— Кто-нибудь, пожалуйста, — слабо выдает «Кёнсу», — отберите у него ключи от машины.

— О Боже, мы могли умереть! — фигуры Санхёка и Хонбина все еще приклеены друг к другу, как сиамские близнецы. Либо они знают, кто есть кто, либо их это не волнует, но Минсок не узнает в этом дуэте никого из своей команды.

К тому времени, как Чондэ выуживает из своего кошелька ключи, возле двери его окружают все остальные. Каждый тянет шею, пытаясь понять, в каком месте им предстоит жить. Не все так плохо, как могло бы, решает Минсок, когда дверь наконец-то распахивается. Вначале в доме темно, но кто-то находит выключатели, и при мягком освещении выглядит он менее зловеще. Пыль повсюду: на полу, столах и укрытых простынями стульях. Есть и паутина, что выясняется, когда «Чонин» заходит в дом, не осмотревшись. Крик выходит очень в духе Цзытао, Минсок даже не подозревал, что связки Чонина способны издавать такие звуки, даже тон и громкость очень похожи, и в каком-то смысле это успокаивает. Сейчас все знакомое действует на него именно так.

Он замечает, что «Чунмён» уже довольно долго наблюдает за этой сценой с нечитаемым выражением лица, и, как будто чувствуя на себе взгляд, он оборачивается и смотрит на Минсока. Точно так же медленно моргая, он глядел Минсока, когда тот наводил на него оружие. Взгляд намного тверже, чем у Чунмёна, и вообще почти всех, с кем Минсок привык иметь дело, кроме разве что Кёнсу и Исина. Не то чтобы Чунмён не умел сосредотачиваться, потому что он умеет. Но в таких случаях у него на лице появляется напряженное выражение, как будто он вручную выстраивает физический барьер между собой и всем тем, что может отвлечь. Именно такой отстраненный вид иногда принимает Кёнсу, когда намеренно отделяет себя от ситуации, и именно такого рода непоколебимое спокойствие присуще Исину. Это кто-то, кто привык наблюдает со стороны, вмешиваясь лишь тогда, когда нужно. Совсем непохоже на Чунмёна, забирающегося в центр любого конфликта, как будто пытается разрешить его изнутри. Внезапно Минсок понимает, как устал. Отвоевать себе место под солнцем среди воюющих банд было достаточно сложно и без попыток угадать, кто смотрит на него, скрываясь за лицом друга. Он хочет уснуть и, проснувшись, увидеть, что все это было странным сном.

Но до этого нужно разгрузить в подвал коробки. Минсок совсем не удивляется при виде массивного сейфа, выглядящего так, будто был взят из банка прямо с частью бетонного хранилища. В целях соблюдения справедливости и успокоения нервов, а еще, чтобы запомнить шифр, за тем, как Чондэ закрывает сейф, наблюдают все. Физический замок кажется дополнением, но теперь у них есть ключ, который можно спрятать в маленьком электронном сейфе наверху, вместе со всеми телефонами и кошельками. Это скорее символический жест — Минсок уверен, что любой из них может либо подобрать шифр, либо взломать замок как-то еще, но все признательны за любую крупицу безопасности. Но как только с этим покончено, остальные никак не могут договориться, где кому спать, чтобы довольны были все. Спальные комнаты разбросаны по всем этажам, и спор о том, кто будет спать ближе к подвалу, а кому достанется комната, соединенная с другой, не утихает. С каждой уходящей минутой Минсок понемногу звереет.

— Знаете, что, — говорит он на пятнадцатой минуте непрекращающихся споров, — Я слишком устал, чтобы здесь стоять и всех вас слушать. Можете спорить до посинения, но я иду вот по той лестнице и занимаю первую попавшуюся кровать. И если вам это не понравится — расскажете мне утром.

Он не обращает внимания на удивленные взгляды и распахивает дверь обратно в прихожую — что это вообще за дома у озера с прихожими — как можно громче, перепрыгивая на длинных ногах Сехуна по две ступеньки за раз. Его план натыкается на преграду, когда первую попавшуюся комнату он обнаруживает уже занятой. В третий раз за ночь он вглядывается в лицо Чунмёна, на котором запечатлено выражение, совсем тому не свойственное. В этот раз в глубине пристального взгляда, кажется, мелькает легкое удивление, и то это происходит на кратчайший миг, учитывая то, что он вломился громко и без предупреждения. Никто не должен выглядеть так безмятежно посреди этого полного беспредела. Минсок даже не заметил, как «Чунмён» улизнул. Он уже отодрал доски с окон и вытащил постельное белье из шкафа, так что, наверное, произошло это в самом начале обсуждений. «Чунмён» не издает ни звука, просто застыл посреди комнаты, снимая рубашку, и вопросительно смотрит на Минсока. Минсок сжимает кулаки, но даже это чувствуется совсем по-другому, нежели он привык, и от этого хочется кричать.

— Извини, — говорит Минсок совсем не извиняющимся тоном. — Я не знал, что здесь ты, иначе постучал бы. Я просто пойду и поищу другое место переждать и проснуться от этого гребаного кошмара.

Он даже не ждет ответ, а разворачивается и идет к следующей по коридору двери. Судя по слою пыли, комнату не трогали с год точно. Минсок сгребает в охапку одеяла, устраивает на матрасе подобие гнезда и падает туда. Он лежит лицом к стене, и только сейчас замечает вторую дверь, соединяющую две эти комнаты.

«Ну, пусть только попробует убить меня во сне», — мрачно думает Минсок, — «Хочу на это посмотреть».

Минсок не думает, что кто-то всерьез решит кого-нибудь убить, хотя бы из опасения по ошибке прикончить товарища, но осторожность не помешает. Он поднимается, находит кресло и пристраивает его под дверной ручкой, а потом снова забирается в постель, широко зевая. Он не лгал, заявив, что слишком устал для чужих споров. Из-за возбуждения, процесса смены тела или же потому, что он теперь в теле сонного подростка, Минсок засыпает, как только его голова касается матраса. На короткий миг между бодрствованием и сном ему кажется, что слышно, как остальные расходятся по комнатам, но шум быстро сменяется сном, и он не уверен, что ему не послышалось. Кажется, спит Минсок несколько часов, потому что просыпается он внезапно, рывком и от громкого звука. Миг спустя дверь в комнату распахивается, и кто-то забегает к нему, прыгая на кровать и частично на самого Минсока. Он забыл забаррикадировать дверь в коридор, в отличие от двери в соседнюю комнату.

— А? — хрипит Минсок.

— Меня не волнует, даже если ты ужасный психопат, я остаюсь здесь, — всхлипывает голос. — В мое окно только что залетела огромная птица смерти с полуметровыми когтями. Я туда не вернусь, даже если ты меня убьешь.

Минсок вздыхает. Он узнает и голос, и его тон, хотя обычно они идут отдельно.

— Лу Хань, иди спать, — говорит он, того сдвигая с себя. — Если не будешь храпеть, я тебя не убью. Но даже в таком случае я могу спихнуть тебя на пол, все зависит от громкости.

Даже после столь резкого пробуждения Минсок засыпает легче, чем обычно. Снова наступает тишина, и слышно только дыхание другого человека в его постели. А если не открывать глаза, легко поверить, что ничего с прошлого утра ничего не изменилось.

 

Когда Минсок опять просыпается, сквозь доски на окнах просвечивает солнечный свет. Его немного, но достаточно, чтобы разглядеть кокон, улегшийся Минсоку на живот и громко храпящий. Минсок реагирует так же, как и всегда — забирается повыше, чтобы было удобнее, и с размаха пинает кокон с кровати. Он слышит стук и болезненный возглас и хмурится — тон звучит как-то неправильно.

— Лу Хань? — он ползет к краю матраса, и чуть не падает при виде своей жертвы — на него смотрит его собственное обиженно надувшееся лицо. — Блядь.

— Больно, — жалуется Лу Хань. — Ты так всегда делаешь и… что?

— Блядь-блядь-блядь-блядь-блядь! — Минсок сгибается на кровати пополам и дергает себя за волосы. Кстати, скорее Сехуна. Ему это не приснилось.

Матрас прогибается, когда туда снова забирается Лу Хань. Он ничего не говорит, и Минсоку не нужно на него смотреть, он знает и так, что тот уставился на потолок, как будто нужные слова проступят там большими красными буквами.

— Ну, по крайней мере, теперь ты высокий? — пробует Лу Хань, и это не те слова, но Минсок все равно издает смешок. — Нет, постой, — ободрившись, продолжает Лу Хань. — Значит, теперь, чтобы достать что-то с верхних полок, мне придется просить тебя!

— Говнюк, — говорит ему Минсок, — и грубиян. Я тебя никогда не просил что-то мне доставать.

— Не просил, — живо соглашается Лу Хань, — я это все равно делал, потому что ты ужасно милый. А теперь милый здесь я, так что относись ко мне помягче. Кажется, ты ушиб собственный копчик.

Минсок замирает. Как бы он не стремился притвориться, что все в порядке вещей, приходится проанализировать сложившуюся ситуацию.

— Как ты узнал, кто я? — осторожно спрашивает он.

— А как ты узнал, кто я? — парирует Лу Хань. — Так же, как и я узнал. Я тебя знаю. Ты догадался прошлой ночью, да? Поэтому ты не выгнал меня из комнаты и не попытался прибить. Что, к слову, было бы действительно плохим решением, если ты не заметил, я сейчас в твоем теле.

— Поверь мне, заметил, — сухо говорит Минсок и пожимает плечами. — Мне все равно нечем тебя убивать. И я не видел ни зги, но только один человек прибежал бы ко мне посреди ночи, вопя о гигантской жаждущей крови птице. Даже Цзытао в качестве объяснений выбрал бы призраков.

— Как ты смеешь ставить птицу смерти на один уровень с призраками Цзытао, — хмурится Лу Хань. — Мой страх был обоснован. Если бы ты сам ее видел, сейчас бы не смеялся. Эта штуковина пыталась меня убить. И у тебя что, нет даже заточки? Позор.

— Где я достану заточку? — Минсок обводит пустую комнату жестом. — Здесь нет и спичечного коробка.

Лу Хань встает и шарится по комнате, раскрывая шкаф и осматривая накрытую простынями мебель, которой и правда немного.

— Ага! — он радостно кричит, бросая одну из простыней на пол. — Осколки стекла подойдут.

— Здесь нет никаких осколков и… не смей разбивать зеркало! — Минсок успевает схватить уже занесенный кулак Лу Ханя.

— Что? — пялится на него Лу Хань. — Я знаю, что ты не суеверный.

— Да, но я не хочу, чтобы грохот тут же зазвал сюда шестнадцать человек. — Минсок оглядывает в поисках какой-либо замены стеклу. — Вот, как насчет этого? — он берет свой ботинок и пытается с его помощью отодрать от окна доску. Лу Хань выхватывает ботинок у него из рук.

— Что ты делаешь? — требовательно спрашивает он. — Во-первых, так не выйдет. Во-вторых, как ты скроешься от птицы смерти, если откроешь окно? Учись на моих ошибках! Она устроила в моей комнате гнездо, и мне теперь нужно где-то прятаться.

— Если она устроила гнездо в твоей комнате, зачем ей перебираться сюда? — Минсок поднимает бровь. — Одна доска не сделает погоды, а вот чтобы прогнать голубя из твоей комнаты, сойдет.

— Голубя смерти, — настаивает Лу Хань, но отдает Минсоку ботинок.

Он прав, ломик из ботинка не очень, но на их удачу, дерево прогнило вокруг гвоздей, и примерно пятнадцать минут спустя доска с хрустом отделяется. Ржавые гвозди тоже не помешают, думает Минсок. В комнату Лу Ханя — логово зверя — они направляются на цыпочках, с доской наперевес и успевают почувствовать от ситуации неловкость — идут через зал, и любой может выйти из комнаты и их за этим застать. Но в доме никого не слышно. Минсок тянется к дверной ручке, а Лу Хань прижимается к его спине и пытается заглянуть через плечо, но из-за новоприобретенной разницы в росте он чуть не вешается Минсоку на шею.

— Не удивительно, что это существо залетело к тебе, — полушепотом говорит Минсок. — Ты сам как хищная птица. Хватит гнездиться на моем плече, больно.

— Пусть это будет тебе уроком — получше стриги ногти, — шепотом парирует Лу Хань. Но их перепалка скорее для вида, все внимание сосредоточено на узкой щели между дверью и проемом. Минсок хватает дверную ручку и нажимает.

Дверь открывается без шума, и комната очень похожа на ту, в которой провел ночь Минсок. Она намного светлее — под окнами валяются груды разломанных досок. Минсок удивляется, как он проспал такой шум прямо на другой стороне зала. Когда он проходит дальше, никто не машет огромными крыльями и не бросается на него с воздуха, так что он чуть опускает доску.

— Ничего не вижу. Ты уверен, что она здесь? Может, тебе показалось.

Лу Хань смеряет его презрительным взглядом. Минсоку эффект нравится, и он берет на заметку чаще смотреть на людей как на идиотов. Его лицу выражение очень даже удается, и повод наверняка появится.

— Если ты еще раз намекнешь, что я все придумал — я надеру тебе задницу прямо по дороге к штабу и обратно, а потом сдам в руки Сехуну. Он тебя точно отблагодарит за синяки. Я не уверен, что она здесь сейчас, но она тут было.

Лу Хань подбирает с пола кусок дерева, намного меньше, чем у Минсока и идет к кровати и горе из одеял рядом с ней.

— Ты охотишься на вампиров? — спрашивает Минсок. — Собираешься всадить ей кол в сердце?

— Займись чем-нибудь полезным или заткнись, — Лу Хань не отводит взгляда от кровати.

Минсок закатывает глаза, но идет к ней с другой стороны.

Лу Хань колеблется, приблизившись к цели, и Минсок берет инициативу в свои руки. Он хватает одно из одеял за угол и встречается взглядом с Лу Ханем, а потом резким движением сдергивает одеяло. Лу Хань вдыхает сквозь зубы, и даже Минсок внутренне напрягается в ожидании какого бы то ни было зловещего существа.

Там ничего нет.

По крайней мере, ничто на них не набрасывается. Если приглядеться, можно заметить дырочки в простынях и маленькие пятна того, что может быть только кровью. Минсок наклоняется, чтобы лучше рассмотреть, а Лу Хань складывает одеяло назад. На самом низу они находят покореженный клубок меха. Когда-то он, наверное, был полосатым и пищал, но сейчас представляет собой весьма плачевное зрелище.

— Видишь? — доказывает Лу Хань. — Я знал, что здесь что-то было! И это мог быть я!

Минсок вглядывается в его лицо, пытаясь понять, не шутит ли он, но Лу Хань только самодовольно смотрит в ответ.

— Не думаю, что птица сделала бы такое с тобой, — наконец выдает Минсок. — Пожалуй, это была сова или типа того. Из-за ее тени могло показаться, что она больше, чем на самом деле. Просто избавься от этого, найди новые одеяла, и все будет нормально.

Лу Хань, кажется, хочет спорить дальше, но Минсок уже закинул доску в угол и смотрит в окно. Такой дом они точно не ожидали, но Чунмён не соврал, назвав его домом у озера. Недалеко за деревьями видно озеро, блестящее от отраженного в воде солнца. От дома в лес ведет когда-то хорошо протоптанная тропа. Сейчас кусты растут по обе ее стороны, и выглядит она не очень приветливо. Но проверить стоит.

— Хочу есть, — Минсок оборачивается и видит, как посреди комнаты Лу Хань упер руки — его, Минсока — в бока — тоже его — и смотрит прямо на него. — Пойду проверю, не догадался ли кто-то прихватить с собой еду, — говорит он.

— Очень в этом сомневаюсь, — начинает Минсок, но чуть не давится слюной, когда Лу Хань разворачивается на каблуках и марширует к двери, — Эй, подожди! Ты не можешь просто так уйти!

— Нет, могу.

— Ты не можешь уйти в таком виде, — поправляет себя Минсок. — На тебе только мои трусы.

— Если я сейчас в твоем теле, разве это не мои трусы? — размышляет вслух Лу Хань. — Только потому, что я не дикарь, спящий в верхней одежде… — он смеряет взглядом полностью одетого Минсока, — не означает, что я должен остаться без завтрака. И почему это вообще имеет значение? Здесь нет никого, кроме нас двоих. И… выпотрошенного совой трупа.

— Не можешь, и все, — повторяет Минсок. — Мое тело, мои правила.

Лу Хань тяжело вздыхает.

— Зануда, — бурчит он, но по крайней мере подбирает с пола и отряхивает одежду. Футболка потная и грязная после вчерашнего, и Лу Хань морщится, но натягивает ее на себя.

— Теперь все хорошо? — спрашивает он, и Минсок неохотно кивает. — Отлично, пошли.

Быстрый осмотр кухни внизу оказывается бесполезным — в ящиках пусто, а холодильник отключен от сети. Минсок, наклонившись, ищет внизу за ним розетку, а Лу Хань стоит в углу и методично бьется головой о дверь кухонного шкафа.

— Прекрати, — говорит ему Минсок, — у меня на лбу останется синяк.

— Кто кому синяки ставит? — доносится с прохода, и Минсок быстро выбирается из-за холодильника, посмотреть, кто это. На пороге Хагён сонно почесывает живот и переводит между ними взгляд. — Минсок? Сехун? Что такое?

— Ты кто? — настороженно спрашивает Лу Хань.

— Что? — недоуменный взгляд в ответ.

— Ты этим утром на себя в зеркало смотрел? — спрашивает Минсок. Хагён качает головой, и Минсок наклоняет в его сторону блестящий металлический тостер. — Вот.

Хагён хмурится, но наклоняется вперед и тут же дергается обратно. Сонным он больше не выглядит, но держится за грудь и выглядит удрученно.

— Так это не было сном? — стонет он.

— Увы, — отвечает Минсок. — Поверь, я тоже на это надеялся.

— Но наш вопрос остался без ответа, — говорит Лу Хань. — Кто ты?

«Хагён» хмурится еще сильней.

— Насколько я помню, прошлой ночью этот вопрос вызвал много проблем. Даже если я скажу, поверите ли вы мне?

— Посмотрим, — жмет плечами Минсок. — Поверишь ли нам ты, если мы ответим на этот же вопрос?

— У нас уже есть идеи насчет почти всех остальных, — добавляет Лу Хань, — так что не думаю, что шило долго останется в мешке. Многие из нас слишком хорошо знают своих товарищей. Если тебе будет от этого легче, я практически уверен, что ты на нашей стороне.

— И что это за сторона? — спрашивает «Хагён», хотя по голосу видно, что он и сам склоняется к этой мысли.

— Правая, конечно, — усмехается Лу Хань.

Минсок борется с желанием приложить ладонь ко лбу. Момент для дразнящих замечаний совсем неподходящий, но разве это когда-либо заботило Лу Ханя?

— Мы Экзо, конечно же, — Минсок делает шаг вперед. — Ты тоже, верно?

Лицо «Хагёна» наконец-то расслабляется, как будто произнесенное вслух имеет силу большую, чем почти принятое решение.

— Да, — соглашается он.

Минсок решает идти ва-банк.

— Я Минсок, — начинает он, — а это Лу Хань. — на поджатые губы последнего он не обращает внимания. Им всем равно или поздно придется раскрыть себя, и днем, в освещенной теплым светом кухне тяжело сохранять такую же подозрительность, как прошлой ночью. — Я знаю, что ты не Сехун, не Чунмён и не Цзытао.

— Кёнсу, Бэкхён и Чонин тоже мимо, — добавляет Лу Хань. — Сколько осталось вариантов, три?

— Я Ифань, — осторожно говорит не-Хагён.

— Я и не думал, что ты Чанёль, — удовлетворенно кивает Лу Хань.

— А Исин? — спрашивает возможно-Ифань, — Его ты, пожалуй, тоже можешь исключить.

— С Исином ничего нельзя знать наверняка, — машет рукой Лу Хань. — Мы с ним практически росли вместе, и все равно, я бы его не определил, если бы он этого не захотел. Ты с легкостью мог бы быть и им.

— Но ты мне веришь?

— Исин бы дольше водил нас за нос, — пожимает плечами Лу Хань. — Он тот еще говнюк.

Почти-точно-Ифань вопросительно смотрит на Минсока, но тот только качает головой и пожимает плечами с видом «не смотри на меня». Минсок опирается спиной на холодильник и вспоминает о более насущной проблеме.

— Я так понял, ты не в курсе, где достать еду?

Лу Хань становится серьезным — проблема еды волнует и его.

Ифань смотрит на ящики.

— Я сюда за этим и спустился. Здесь ничего нет?

Лу Хань открывает ближайший ящик.

— Можем приготовить… соду для выпечки из помятой упаковки? — он закрывает его обратно и снова принимается биться о шкаф головой.

— Я велел тебе это прекратить, — хмурится Минсок.

— Кажется, нам надо как-то добыть еду, — беспомощно говорит Ифань. — Кому-то придется отправиться в магазин, но у меня больше нет ключей ни от одной машины. А мелочь, по-моему, осталась в сейфе.

— Когда ты спускался, никто кроме тебя не подавал признаки жизни? — спрашивает Минсок.

— Насколько я видел, нет, — с сожалением в голосе отвечает Ифань.

Лу Хань жалобно стонет.

— Мы все умрем.

— Никто не умрет, — говорит ему Минсок. В ответ Лу Хань последний раз бьет головой о шкаф и сползает на плиточный пол.

Поскольку Лу Хань явно намерен дуться до победного, Минсок протягивает ему стакан воды — на верхних полках хотя бы нашлась посуда — и тащит к одному из накрытых простынями диванов, где и укладывает на то время, пока нет еды. Сам он падает в кресло рядом, а Ифань занимает еще одно на другой стороне комнаты. Они сидят, глядя друг на друга, и тишину нарушает только голодное урчание их желудков.

Пыль, которую они потревожили, медленно оседает в лучах света. Чтобы отвлечься от нарастающего голода, Минсок разглядывает отдельные пылинки, как рыбу в пруду или капли дождя, стекающие по стеклу. Он мог бы узнать время на часах — Сехун ведь носит часы? — но это его только разозлит. Если следить за водой, она никогда не вскипит. Вместо этого он смотрит, как одна из пылинок кружит в воздухе по спирали, а потом приземляется Лу Ханю на щеку. Или вернее, на щеку Минсока. Минсок мог бы над этим поразмыслить, но привлекает это его еще меньше, чем мысли о еде, которой нет. Кажется, что так проходят часы, но мало-помалу сверху начинает доносится шум — все просыпаются. Кто-то принимается громко и фальшиво петь — это может быть Бэкхён, хотя голос незнакомый. Кто-то громко ворчит голосом Лу Ханя, но тон говорящего грубее. Лу Хань поворачивает голову на звук.

— Это ужасно странно, — говорит он сам себе.

«И не говори», — думает Минсок.

Шум наверху нарастает, все больше и больше голосов. Никто не звучит особенно довольным, слышны громкие всплески негодования, что сидящая внизу троица полностью игнорирует.

— Как думаете, у Чунмёна есть где-то здесь секретная заначка? — Лу Хань размышляет вслух. — Я бы сейчас подчистую съел ассортимент продуктового магазина.

— Уверен, что есть, — кивает Ифань.

Кто-то с грохотом спускается по ступенькам, и дверь распахивается, являя всем разъяренного «Бэкхёна». Он оглядывает присутствующих и идет на кухню.

— Там ничего нет! — кричит ему вдогонку Лу Хань. Они слышат приглушенный вопль, а потом шорох выдвигаемых и задвигаемых обратно полок. Еще больше сдавленных проклятий, и не-Бэкхён несется обратно. Он пинает дверь в прихожую и снова исчезает. Слышно, как хлопает входная дверь, и становится тихо.

— Это точно был Кёнсу, — глубокомысленно изрекает Лу Хань.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — спрашивает Ифань.

— С трудом подавляемая ярость, целенаправленная походка, нервный срыв из-за того, что проснулся, а еды и кофе нет? — Лу Хань смотрит в сторону двери. — Определенно Кёнсу. Пожалуй, злой еще больше из-за тела, в котором очутился.

— Думаешь? — говорит Ифань.

— Знаю, — уверенно отвечает Лу Хань. Никто с ним не спорит. В их группе он всегда отвечал за информацию и разведку, и этому есть причина. Минсок не будет сомневаться в нем и сейчас.

Человек, который спускается следующим, тормозит на пороге и моргает, глядя на них. Минсок поднимает взгляд и встречается глазами с обитателем комнаты по соседству. Тот глядит в ответ глазами Чунмёна. Он ничего не говорит, а, волоча ногами, повторяет недавний путь Кёнсу на кухню. Он заворачивает за угол, и за этим следует довольно долгая тишина.

— Как думаете, он в порядке? — спрашивает Ифань.

— Кому какое дело? — зевает Лу Хань. — Он не из наших, это можно сказать наверняка.

Минсок встает и трясет головой — рост ему все еще непривычен.

— Но он в одном из наших тел, — говорит он. — Надо удостовериться, что с ним все нормально.

Лу Хань пожимает плечами и переворачивается, а Ифань разваливается в кресле, рассматривая руки, так что Минсок отправляется на кухню. Он находит обитателя тела Чунмёна с кружкой в руке напротив стола — тот застыл, как статуя, и разглядывает пустую кофе-машину. Он переводит взгляд на приближающегося Минсока, но и дальше молчит.

— Ничего нет, — Минсок указывает на очевидное. Не-Чунмён чуть кивает, все так же сжимая кружку. — В смысле, совсем ничего, — продолжает Минсок. — Еды в доме нет.

Не-Чунмён проводит по ящикам взглядом. Минсок не уверен, но, кажется, тот расстроен. Если это так, то он никак это не показывает. Он разворачивается к кофе-машине спиной, и набирает в кружку воды из-под крана, опираясь на стол, как будто Минсока здесь вообще нет. Это должно быть оскорбительно — член враждующей с ними банды даже не считает Минсока достойным противником, но взамен тот чувствует облегчение. Как будто хотя бы в этой пустой кухне наступило негласное перемирие. Минсок слышит, как еще больше народа спускается вниз, в гостиной кто-то разговаривает, но здесь он просто смотрит, как над раковиной тикают часы. Боковым зрением он замечает, как «Чунмён» шагает к окну, отпивая воду из чашки. Не отрывая взгляд от окна, он тянет руку, чтобы поставить чашку на стол, но не рассчитывает расстояние. Когда он ослабляет хватку, до стола чашка не достает. Вместо этого она переворачивается в воздухе и разбивается на мелкие осколки. Никто из них не двигается. «Чунмён» переводит взгляд с вытянутой руки на разбитую чашку, как будто пытается понять, как это случилось. Голоса за стеной замолкают, и на пороге возникает «Исин».

— Что происходит? — начинает он и замечает на полу осколки. — О нет, это же… и конечно, ты не обут. Нет, не вздумай здесь убираться, только поранишься. Не двигайся, где-то здесь есть пылесос, я знаю. Вы оба, не двигайтесь.

Он строго на них смотрит, а потом исчезает в одной из комнат, и слышно, как он ищет пылесос. Типичный Чунмён, пусть он сейчас и в теле Исина. Когда он возвращается, сознание Минсока как будто раздваивается — он видит одного Чунмёна, который совсем на себя не похож, и другого, который ведет себя как всегда, но в теле Исина. Не-Чунмён по-прежнему молчит, не встречаясь с Минсоком глазами. Если бы Минсок пытался угадывать, он подумал бы, что тот смущен случившимся, но лицо его настолько невыразительно, что сказать трудно. Как только настоящий Чунмён дает им добро, он тут же без слов проскальзывает мимо Минсока. Чунмён собирает провод назад и пожимает плечами.

— Как думаешь, он расстроился? — спрашивает он. — Это была всего лишь чашка.

— Думаю, он скорее забыл, что теперь другого размера, — задумчиво отвечает Минсок. — Кажется, он это осознал слишком поздно. Такое раздражает.

— Все это так странно, — с жаром говорит Чунмён, глядя на дверь так, как будто он все еще видит свою удаляющуюся спину.

— И не говори, — соглашается Минсок.

* * *

К тому времени, как Кёнсу возвращается, нагруженный пакетами еды, просыпаются все. После личных проверок кухни большинство собралось в гостиной. Кёнсу встречают с большим энтузиазмом, а то, что несколько людей вслух замечают, что у него не было при себе ключей от машины, кажется, приподнимают его плохое настроение.

— Греет душу, что даже если мы окажемся в стесненных условиях без жизненно необходимого, хотя бы можно рассчитывать на Кёнсу. Он угонит чью-нибудь машину и спасет нас об собственной беспомощности, — говорит Лу Хань Минсоку. Сытым он снова бодр и весел.

Хотя атмосфера враждебности со вчерашней ночи несколько рассеялась, после приема пищи они все равно разделяются. «Хонбин» и «Санхёк» под пристальным вниманием Кёнсу направляются в подвал, а почти все остальные расходятся по своим комнатам или отправляются исследовать дом. Минсок же направляется к озеру по тропинке, которую тогда заметил. Лу Хань предсказуемо увязывается следом, и в последний момент к ним присоединяется Чонин. Обычно Минсок не против его компании, но сейчас у него начинает побаливать голова — Чонин в теле Лу Ханя. Минсок слышит манеру речи Лу Ханя, поворачивается не в ту сторону — а тело Лу Ханя пинками отшвыривает палки с тропы. Пугающе похоже на утреннюю встречу с «Чунмёном». Минсок уходит от тяжких дум, сталкивая Чонина с пирса, как только они туда добираются, и смеется, когда тот испуганно вскрикивает. Минсок оборачивается и видит согнутого от хохота Лу Ханя.

— Перестань, ты мне челюсть свернешь, — кривится Минсок. — Это противно смотрится и на твоем лице, но ты всегда странно выглядишь. — Лу Хань никак не реагирует, и Минсок сталкивает в озеро и его.

— Я не чувствую это тело! — всплыв и стуча зубами, вопит Лу Хань.

— Поверь, все ты чувствуешь, — говорит Чонин, взбираясь обратно на теплые доски. — Вода ужасно холодная. А если я тебя туда столкну? — он стряхивает волосы с глаз.

— Минсок к холоду нечувствителен, — говорит Лу Хань, он все еще в воде. — Однажды он прилег в сугроб в одном нижнем белье, потому что мы поспорили, что он не сможет.

— Это было еще до тебя, — говорит Минсок сомневающемуся Чонину, — и все равно тепло я люблю больше.

Он падает на спину и вытягивается на солнце рядом с Чонином, игнорируя то, как Лу Хань тянет его за лодыжку. Тот все пытается убедить Минсока, что вода не такая уж холодная, если к ней привыкнуть, но с тем, как он медленно синеет и дрожит, поверить в это трудно. Потерпев неудачу, Лу Хань переключается на Чонина, но тот сам все прочувствовал, и его усилия бесплодны. Тогда Лу Хань приплывает к краю пирса и брызгает на них водой, но даже это, похоже, не вызывает желаемой им реакции. Чонин тихо ворчит, а Минсок отмахивается. В итоге Лу Хань, чего и следовало ожидать, сдается, развешивает мокрую одежду на деревянных поручнях и садится у головы Минсока.

— По крайнее мере сейчас твоя футболка будет пахнуть получше, — говорит он, на что Минсок фыркает, — И ты мне говоришь, что я вечно забиваю на стирку.

— Не думаю, что падение в озеро равно стирке.

— Разве та пена не похожа на мыльную? — спрашивает Лу Хань и смеется, когда Минсок морщит нос. — Шучу, все не настолько мерзко. Но одежду все равно стоило бы постирать.

Минсок молчит в ответ. Лу Хань укладывается Чонину на живот, как на подушку, и слышно тихий вздох, но как видно, Чонин остается глух ко всему вокруг.

— Кажется, он уснул, — замечает Лу Хань. Он вглядывается в собственное лицо. — Я милый, когда сплю, — наконец решает он.

— Если это так, то ты милый исключительно во сне, — Минсок усмехается, когда Лу Хань бьет его по руке.

Он устраивается подбородком на рубашке Чонина. Чонину повезло, ведь он может проспать даже второе пришествие, а вот Минсока бы свели с ума те узоры, которые Лу Хань выводит тому на внутренней стороне руки.

— Хотелось бы мне снова стать милым, — тихо говорит Лу Хань несколько минут спустя.

Минсок задумывается над ответом.

— По-твоему, я не милый? — требует он. Лу Хань смеется и льет ему на шею ледяную воду.

* * *

Когда солнце только-только касается верхушек деревьев, они встают, разминая суставы, и тычут Чонина пальцами ног, чтобы тот проснулся. Чонин спал очень крепко, и одна сторона тела сгорела. Лу Хань находит это ужасно смешным, пока Минсок не напоминает ему, что тело вообще-то его. Всю дорогу назад Лу Хань жалуется на неровный загар, а Чонин грустно трогает покрасневшую кожу. Когда они подходят к задней двери, Минсок видит Кёнсу — тот развешивает огромные белые простыни, где только можно. Крыльцо, огибающее дом сбоку от переднего фасада, уже завешено, и Кёнсу направляется к лестничной ограде и крючьям фонарей. Когда они подходят ближе, возле входа становится видно еще одну фигуру с корзиной простыней в руках. Это нынешний обитатель тела Санхёка, и Кёнсу одаривает его куда менее злобным взглядом, чем всех остальных. Минсок никогда не думал увидеть, как Бэкхён, двигаясь в свойственной Кёнсу резкой и целеустремленной манере, работает с членом их самой надоедливой банды противников — во всяком случае, по виду. «Кёнсу» же находится на кухне, он наливает в тарелку овсянку, которую утром купил настоящий Кёнсу, и выглядит выбитым из колеи.

— Я пошел наверх и увидел, как Санхёк добровольно делает уборку, — говорит он с полным ртом искусственной пастилы, которую Минсок в это время суток есть в таком количестве точно не стал бы. — Кажется, я травмирован на всю жизнь.

— Поверь, видеть, как убирается Бэкхён, не менее странно, — бормочет Чонин. Не-Кёнсу бросает на него взгляд и открывает рот, как будто хочет что-то ответить, но решает по-другому. Взамен он черпает овсянку и пялится на странный загар Чонина.

Лу Хань рассматривает свое отражение в тостере, как Ифань утром.

— Знаешь, — говорит он. — Чем больше я об этом думаю, тем больше уверяюсь, что мне повезло. У тебя и правда хорошая кожа.

— Хватит щупать мое лицо, — говорит Минсок тихо, чтобы не услышал «Кёнсу». — Ты ведешь себя ненормально.

— Я воздаю должное твоей прекрасной коже, — настаивает Лу Хань. — Смотри, она загорела совсем чуть-чуть. Приобрела золотистый оттенок, — слова он сопровождает жестикуляцией.

— Нет, — строго говорит Минсок. — Хватит его поглаживать. Это и при нормальных обстоятельствах выглядит странно, но сейчас ты себя щупаешь и выглядишь слабоумным.

— «Хватит по достоинству оценивать мои великолепные черты лица, Лу Хань», — кривляется тот. — «Меня возмущают комплименты моей внешности». И кстати, я себя не щупаю. Вот если бы я схватил себя за задницу, — он демонстрирует наглядно и замирает. — Ого, и правда странно, — он разминает пальцы. — Я знаю, что уже это говорил, но. Теперь я могу с абсолютной уверенностью сказать — у тебя потрясающая задница.

— Перестань! — Минсок хочет его ударить, но не может пересилить себя, потому что тело его. Ему почти кажется, что он почувствует удар.

Лу Хань смеряет его недоверчивым взглядом.

— Из всех, кого я знаю, ты единственный так ненавидишь комплименты.

— Это не комплименты, — отвечает Минсок. — Это облапывание. Прекрати, серьезно.

— Ладно, ладно, — Лу Хань поднимает руки вверх. — Но ты в курсе, что я в прямом смысле чувствую мышцы твоих бедер при ходьбе? Из чистого любопытства, сколько ты можешь сделать приседаний?

— Ну все, хватит, — Минсок качает головой и отступает. — Разговор слишком странный. Перестань говорить о моих ногах, щупать мою задницу и… делать свои штучки, пока ты в моем теле.

— Значит, делать твои штучки? — Лу Хань говорит ему вслед. — Могу сварить кофе!

Минсок твердо его игнорирует. Ему не хочется поощрять и без того извращенное чувство юмора Лу Ханя. Выходя из кухни, он натыкается на «Хонбина» — тот пятится из гостиной, где сегодня утром у Лу Ханя был голодный нервный срыв.

— О, прости, я… — начинает «Хонбин», но смущенно прекращает. — Извини, я не знаю, кто ты… В любом случае, там кто-то в теле Джехвана, и, кажется, он пытается опробовать свои фокусы на любом, кого поймает. И фокусы удаются ему довольно плохо. В общем, не так уж отличается от настоящего Джехвана.

— Я буду осторожен, — говорит ему Минсок.

И действительно, как только он входит в комнату, ему встречают широкая улыбка и колода карт.

— Эй, выбери карту, — «Джехван» тычет в него локтем. — Любую.

— Карта айтюнс, — говорит Минсок, и «Джехван» хмурится.

— Ну что ты такой вредный, — надувшись, говорит он. — Я просто пытаюсь сделать фокус.

— Она у тебя в рукаве. Я ее вижу. Ты и правда ужасен. Эти фокусы вообще делаются не так.

— Ты даже не знаешь, какой фокус я хотел сделать, — игриво говорит «Джехван». — Я только попросил выбрать карту. Откуда ты знаешь, что было бы дальше?

— Наверное, что-то глупое, — отвечает Минсок. — Извини, я не…

Он собирается объяснить, что ему неинтересно, но тут в комнату входит Лу Хань — как пить дать пришел за Минсоком. Когда он замечает, что происходит, у него загораются глаза.

— О, фокусы! — он радостно потирает руки, — Люблю их.

Минсок пользуется этим, чтобы ускользнуть. «Джехван» кричит ему вслед.

— Чунмён собирается созвать собрание. Думаю, парни снизу хотят что-то объявить.

— Как ты узнал, кто Чунмён? — замирает Минсок.

У «Джехвана» расширяются глаза.

— Кто Чунмён? — он поворачивается к Лу Ханю и вдруг выглядит невинным и сбитым с толку. — А ты кто?

— Неважно, — вздыхает Минсок. Он слышит, как позади него «Джехван» тем же тоном вопрошает «А я кто?». Когда он добирается до верхних ступенек, ему навстречу в обратном направлении спешит «Чанёль» со скомканной простыней, прижатой к уху.

— Не ходи на чердак! — он выглядит потрясенным. — Там гигантская птица, и она напала на меня, когда я открыл люк!

Он перепрыгивает через ступеньки и быстро исчезает из виду. Кажется, Минсок слышит голос Исина где-то внизу, когда Чунмён начинает его ругать. Ничего страшного. Огромная злобная птица — вот чего ему не хватало, чтобы убить время. Кажется, что бы ни заняло вчера комнату Лу Ханя, сейчас переместилось на чердак. Минсок заворачивает в комнату Лу Ханя за доской, которую отодрал с окна, отрывает кусок простыни, чтобы отмотать доску с одного края и защитить руки, и отправляется на поиски люка на чердак. Он находится возле последней двери слева, комната, как догадывается Минсок, «Чанёля». Взбираясь по лестнице, Минсок готовится дать отпор целой стае злобных птиц, но чердак оказывается абсолютно безжизненным. В конце каждой из сторон косой крыши есть окно, одно из них разбито — наверное, так птица забирается внутрь и наружу. Под окном Минсок находит коричневое перо. Быстрый осмотр показывает, что здесь полно комочков совиного помета, из чего следует, что птица обитает здесь давно, но самой совы нигде не видать. К тому времени, как он заканчивает, солнце почти село, и комната залита приглушенным золотистым светом из самого западного окна. Минсок бросает импровизированную дубинку в отверстие люка и спускается сам. По крайней мере, теперь он может сказать Лу Ханю, что птица терроризировала и напугала не только его.

Но новости подождут, потому что, когда Минсок снова спускается вниз, Чунмён уже начал собрание. В гостиной заняты все места, а те, кто не успел сесть, выстроились у стены. Минсок находит место на подлокотнике дивана, рядом с «Чонином» — если он угадал верно, то это Цзытао. Чунмён стоит в центре комнаты, и, видя, что собрались все, прочищает горло.

— Весь день мы просматривали материалы, которые захватили со склада и того… что нас перемешало, — говорит он, — и пришли к некоторым выводам.

— Кто «мы»? — спрашивает Сехун. Он опирается на Кёнсу, и Ифань настолько больше Кёнсу, насколько Сехун больше Бэкхёна, так что Минсок не сразу понимает, за что зацепился глаз.

— «Мы» — это… — Чунмён заминается, вспоминая, что большинство все еще не в курсе, кто есть кто, — Это я, Бэкхён вон там… — он указывает на Кёнсу, и эти двое, — а теперь — на «Хонбина» и «Санхёка», которые делят кресло на двоих. — Как я и сказал, мы провели день, разбираясь в коробках, которые привезли с собой, и документах, которые смогли найти.

Пару секунд спустя слово берет «Санхёк».

— Мы нашли немного, — говорит он. — Боюсь, кое-какие, или даже все исследовательские бумаги остались в тех коробках, которые мы не взяли с собой, если они вообще были на складе изначально. Но и того, что мы нашли, хватило, чтобы кое-что понять насчет ящиков и их содержимого.

— Мы знали, что это какие-то биомедицинские исследования, — говорит Ифань. — Сейчас мы знаем, что вещество внутри было газом.

— Ага, газ, который перемещает людей по телам, — бормочет Цзытао прямо возле уха Минсока.

— Да, это мы уже поняли, — соглашается «Санхёк». — Даже без детальных заметок по экспериментам или каких-либо объяснений, зачем кому-то понадобилось такое вещество, в коробках нашлось достаточно данных, чтобы определить химический состав и многие свойства. — Он чуть улыбается, глядя себе на колени. — Если бы я добрался до всей информации, я мог бы целыми днями ее изучать.

Рядом с ним «Хонбин» добродушно закатывает глаза, и сам включается в доклад.

— В целом то, что мы узнали — да, вещество выкидывает тебя из своего тела в чье-то другое, когда ты его вдыхаешь. Но это довольно очевидно и не самые плохие новости, — он окидывает собравшихся взглядом — на нем сейчас сосредоточено всеобщее внимание — вдыхает побольше воздуха и продолжает. — Плохие новости в том, что как может сказать Хо…эм, как мы можем сказать, чем дольше времени мы такими пробудем, тем сложнее будет вернуться обратно.

Комната затихает, пока все это переваривают. Минсок чувствует ужас, нарастающий в груди и дерущий горло. Хотя до этих пор ситуация раздражала и вызывала неудобства, мысль о неумолимо тикающих часах вызывает тошноту. Судя по виду остальных, не только у него.

— Значит, — медленно начинает Ифань, — нам надо понять, как вернуть все, как было. И сделать это быстро, — он смотрит на Чунмёна, — Так?

Чунмён обессилено жмет плечами.

— Если мы этого не сделаем — застрянем навсегда, — вздыхает он. Ифань сжимает губы.

«Кёнсу» резко кивает.

— В таком случае всем нам нужно работать сообща, — он оглядывается, с вызовом встречая несколько враждебных взглядов. — Я знаю, что мы друг другу не доверяем, но если не будем работать вместе, с шансами вернуться в свои тела можно смело попрощаться. И если это произойдет, распадутся обе группы. Мы команда, как и вы, и либо мы оставим наше соперничество в стороне и будем работать как одна команда, или больше не будет никаких команд вообще. Никому не хочется этого слышать, но это так.

Минсоку приходится согласиться, хотя он сомневается в способности мирно взаимодействовать. Но опять же, мирное взаимодействие никогда не было гарантией даже внутри Экзо, так что им не впервой преодолевать чьи-то взрывные характеры и старую неприязнь ради достижения цели. Минсок замечает Лу Ханя, когда слышит, а вернее, чувствует, как тот шепчет ему что-то прямо в ухо, и от неожиданности подпрыгивает.

— Что? — он шепчет в ответ, пытаясь успокоиться.

— Я спросил, что думаешь? — Лу Хань кивает на середину комнаты, где «Кёнсу» обсуждает с Чунмёном следующий шаг. — Насчет него?

Минсок задумывается.

— Хагён? — предлагает он, — он точно из Викс, и звучит так, как будто привык говорить за свою банду.

Лу Хань довольно улыбается и кивает.

— Я тоже так подумал. Приятно знать, что наши мнения совпали, — он склоняет шею набок и тянется плечами вперед. — Такими темпами мы всех вычислим к завтрашнему обеду.

— Не очень поможет, если будем знать только мы, потому что остальные не доверяют друг другу настолько, чтобы выложить карты на стол, — возражает Минсок.

— Уже что-то, — пожимает плечами Лу Хань, — Как думаешь, это скоро закончится? Опять есть хочется.

— В этой группе? — озирается Минсок. — Вряд ли.

Чунмён скрестил руки напротив «Джехвана», который развалился в кресле в очках, на которых нарисованы большие и явно ненастоящие глаза. В кресле по соседству «Тэгун» громко хихикает. «Хонбин» и «Санхёк» смотрят на него с нескрываемым ужасом.

— Пожалуй, ты прав, — уступает Лу Хань. Он встает, прерывая по большей части бесполезные нотации Чунмёна. Почти никто не обращает на него внимания, и меньше всех «Джехван», кому они, собственно, предназначались. — Я объявляю себя окончившим это собрание, — заявляет он. — Приглашаю всех желающих присоединиться к бунту. Как только революция состоится, гарантирую каждому по цыпленку в тарелку и по машине в гараж!

— А путешествие из этого тела в один конец ты мне тоже гарантируешь? — с каменным лицом выдает Кёнсу, но и он поднимается со стула. Теперь на Чунмёна не обращает внимания вообще никто, и он вскидывает руки вверх, принимая поражение. Лу Хань приобнимает Кёнсу за плечи.

— Если ты искренне этого желаешь, мой друг, — говорит он, — и если это принесет мне власть, которой я не буду злоупотреблять, тогда да. Я это гарантирую.

— И как любой мало-мальски приличный политик, он удобно забудет это обещание, как только получит то, что хочет, — говорит Минсок.

На лице Кёнсу явственно читается «Я убью его во сне», но Лу Хань отмахивается.

— Разве это так плохо?

— Да, — в один голос выдают Кёнсу с Минсоком, на что Лу Хань тоже не обращает внимание.

— А что, я мог бы к этому привыкнуть, — продолжает Лу Хань. — Конечно, так у меня нет моих влажных оленьих глаз, чтобы хлопать длинными ресницами и добиваться того, что мне нужно, но это раньше не останавливало Минсока, — он победно улыбается, пока Минсок сжигает его взглядом. — Ну, кто будет зол на это лицо?

— Это мое лицо! — шипит Минсок, хотя никто не может подслушать и так, — На мне это не сработает.

— Это потому, что ты особенный, олененок, — добродушно говорит Лу Хань. — На всех остальных вполне работает. Смотри.  
— Дуйчжа-ан — он подкрадывается к Ифаню и чуть не мурлычет. — Не сделаешь ли мне чашечку кофе по дружбе?

Ифань выглядит застигнутым врасплох, а Хагён на другой стороне комнаты — обеспокоенным из-за того, что на его тело пялятся чуть ли не хищно.

— Думаю… да? — пробует Ифань, и, кажется, сматывается на кухню скорее из желания подальше убраться от Лу Ханя, нежели оказать ему услугу.

— Видишь? — самодовольно говорит Лу Хань.

— Это была самая тревожная вещь, которую я лицезрел, — отвечает ему Минсок. — Никогда так больше не делай.

— Ты прав. Ифань — слишком слабый соперник, я понимаю, почему тебя это не убедило. Надо попробовать на ком-то более твердом.

— Лу Хань… — Минсок пытается звучать строго, но в его голосе слышна паника.

За Ифанем, скорее всего, в поисках еды, следуют еще несколько человек, хотя Минсок, кажется, заметил, что «Чунмён» направился в свою комнату. Все это означает, что следующая цель Лу Ханя — Цзытао, который на данный момент пытается привлечь внимание Сехуна, не вставая с дивана. Сехун же увлечен разговором с Чонином и «Воншиком» — они все смеются над ужасным загаром Чонина. Цзытао обиженно дуется и, когда Лу Хань садится рядом, хмурится еще сильней.

— Таоцзы, — начинает Лу Хань и получает в ответ взгляд, полный подозрений.

— Что сказал, что это я? — требует Цзытао.

— Ты не особо скрываешься, мой маленький персик, — отвечает Лу Хань, и Цзытао сжимает челюсть. — Неважно. Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы принести любимому хёну еды?

— Ты ужасно уверен в том, что ты мой любимый хён, — холодно говорит Цзытао.

— Конечно, так и есть, — отвечает Лу Хань. — Взгляни на меня. Это лицо нравится всем, даже прохожим на улице. Это национальное сокровище. Ты не можешь сказать, что оно тебе не нравится.

— Возможно, ты прав, но кто сказал, что мне нравится тот человек, которому оно сейчас принадлежит, — Цзытао скрещивает на груди руки и горбится сильнее.

— Таоцзы, ты режешь меня по живому, — говорит Лу Хань, продолжая улыбаться. Минсока это страшно нервирует. — Но я точно слышал, что лицо это тебе нравится, верно? — он оглядывается в поисках поддержки. Рядом оказываются «Тэгун» и «Джехван», они оба согласно кивают. — Видишь? Они меня услышали. Надо провести опрос.

— Лу Хань, нет, — шипит Минсок, пытаясь сжечь его взглядом и заставить замолчать, — Перестань.

— Друзья, ваши руки! — Лу Хань игнорирует его протесты. — Кто хотел бы оказаться на моем месте? Мы все знаем, я выиграл тело-лотерею!

Если бы Минсок мог, он бы его задушил. Ему отчаянно хочется так и сделать, Лу Хань хотя бы перестанет чертовски его смущать. Но Минсок только сжимает кулаки, чувствуя, как ногти впиваются в кожу, и краснеет. Кажется, несколько человек подняли руки, «Тэгун» и «Джехван» в углу снова начали хихикать, и даже Цзытао, похоже, улыбается. Минсоку надо срочно отсюда убраться, иначе он убьет собственное тело в приступе агрессивного унижения. Он задерживает дыхание и считает до десяти — теперь его мысленный голос не скрипит, как несмазанная дверь.

Минсок инстинктивно ищет комнату Чунмёна и игнорирует удивленный взгляд — его обладатель в этот момент отрывается от книги — бросаясь на кровать с криком, который подушки почти полностью заглушают. С высоты роста Сехуна эффект чувствуется сильнее, и Минсок думает, что, наверное, поэтому их макнэ так часто громко выпускают пар. Потому что они все высокие.

— Он меня с ума сводит! — Минсок шипит от злости с полным ртом одеяла. — Делает это исключительно мне назло! Кривляется перед зеркалом моим лицом, разговаривает сам с собой и говорит глупости моим языком — и все, потому что он знает, как меня это бесит! Он даже ходит и спрашивает, как много людей хотели бы очутиться в моем теле. Плохо уже то, что он в нем, и я знаю его лучше всех и… черт! — Он бьет подушку, не в силах продолжать.

Минсока приводит в чувство тишина. Он должен был еще раньше понять абсурдность ситуации, когда начал жаловаться голосом Сехуна, но отсутствие суеты со стороны Чунмёна оказывается лучшей проверкой реальности, чем новый набор голосовых связок. Минсок приподнимается.

— Извини, — бормочет он, не отрывая взгляд от помятых теперь простынь. — Ты выглядишь, как…у него что-то вроде политики открытых дверей, я привык врываться, когда захочется, и, не задумываясь, последовал за тобой. — Это правда, Чунмён поощряет их всех приходить к нему со своими проблемами, но почти все считают, что это ниже их бандитского достоинства. Насколько Минсоку известно, только он сам, Ифань и иногда Цзытао пользуются такой возможностью.

Но «Чунмён» лишь пожимает плечами, возвращаясь к чтению книги, как бы показывая, что Минсок потревожил его только вначале. Минсоку следует уйти. Он даже не знает, кто это, не знает его настоящего имени, они друг с другом не на «ты». Он точно не должен приседать ему на уши из-за терок с членами своей команды. Минсок остается. Звук переворачиваемых страниц, как и чужое присутствие, успокаивает, даже если они не разговаривают друг с другом. А может, именно поэтому. Никакого общения, на Минсока не давит необходимость притворяться Сехуном или волноваться о том, кто о нем знает или интересуется. Когда «Чунмён» начинает говорить, Минсок напрягается из-за самого звука, и только потом осознает слова.

— Если кто-то слишком утомителен, — говорит не-Чунмён, — всегда можно пристально смотреть на них, пока не замолчат. Слова могут их поощрить, но… Я обнаружил, что пристального взгляда достаточно, чтобы этого не произошло.

Минсок пытается не показывать удивление, но его застали врасплох. Ему кажется или неизвестный член банды их соперников не только слушает его жалобы, но и дает совет по существу? Мысль звучит абсурдно.

— Что? — выдает он.

«Чунмён» тихо фыркает.

— Это было всего лишь предложение, — он пристально вглядывается в книгу.

— Прости, я просто… — Минсок качает головой. — Не ожидал, что ты меня слушал.

— Ну, ты очень громко выбил дверь в мою комнату, — сухо говорит «Чунмён». — Опять.

У Минсока вырывается смешок.

— Постараюсь, чтобы это не стало привычкой, — говорит он, и «Чунмён» пожимает плечами.

Тут, к их обоюдному удивлению, у Минсока урчит желудок. Минсок вспоминает, что, в негодовании покидая гостиную, он не успел ничего поесть. «Чунмён» удивляет его еще дальше, когда секундой спустя достает из-за стула какую-то упаковку — сухарики — и без слов бросает ее Минсоку. Пока хрустит ими, Минсок размышляет, какие у них сложатся отношения. Они делятся советами и едой, но охраняют имена, как государственную тайну.

 

На следующий день Минсок оказывается на заднем сиденье фургона вместе с «Чунмёном» и «Чанёлем». Чондэ возвращается на главную дорогу, повторяя путь, которым они добирались до дома у озера. Они едут к верфи, где украли канистры с газом, чтобы попробовать найти информацию о его производителе. Наверняка лезть в место, которое они обокрали, слишком рано, но большинство решило, что остаться в чужих телах опаснее, чем быть пойманными и арестованными.

— Сначала нам нужно привести себя в порядок, — говорит Чондэ, — а поскольку никто не может вернуться в штаб, надо оборудовать прачечную. От нас будут ждать в том числе сплоченности. Надо поддерживать репутацию, знаете ли. Нам очень повезет, если удастся достать готовые костюмы, которые бы всем подошли, но я не знаю, найдем ли мы портного, который будет работать в такой спешке.

— Ты хочешь к вечеру достать четыре сделанных на заказ костюма? — фыркает «Чанёль», — Я подозревал, что вы не в своем уме, но теперь знаю это наверняка.

Чондэ только открывает рот, но Минсок его перебивает.

— Чондэ, ты слишком суетишься. Он прав, у нас нет времени. Любую информацию, которую мы можем достать, нужно потом как можно скорее передать нашим.

На лице Чондэ в зеркале отражается недовольство, но он обращает внимание на «Чунмёна».

— Пока мы здесь, ты наш лидер, так? — говорит он, — Они будут ждать, что Чунмён главный, так что нравится тебе или нет, а от этого не убежать. У тебя есть план, как нам убедить их раскрыть личность производителя и дать имя кого-нибудь, кого мы могли бы перетащить на свою сторону?

Не-Чунмён молча смотрит на него в ответ. Чондэ раздраженно вздыхает.

— Я могу показать тебе человека, которому мы платим, — говорит он, — но он будет ждать, что вы возьмем разговор в свои руки, так что лучше тебе придумать, что ему сказать. Мы не можем угрожать ему прямо на месте преступления. Это привлечет слишком много внимания, и он знает, что с таким количеством полицейских в районе мы не справимся. Будет достаточно сложно просто попасть туда и с кем-то поговорить, не выглядя чересчур отчаянно.

«Чанёль» тычет «Чунмёна» ногой и бросает вопрошающий взгляд, но тот чуть заметно качает головой, не отрывая взгляд от зеркала заднего обзора. Чондэ снова не добивается ответа и бьется головой о сиденье, поворачивая руль с особенной яростью, и, даже не замедляясь, вписывается между двух фур.

— Ладно! — говорит он. — Твоя взяла, просто стой и выгляди злым, а я буду говорить. Уверен, я что-нибудь придумаю. Тебе лучше выглядеть ну очень рассерженным, или, клянусь, мы все просрем.

— С этим проблем не будет, — фыркает «Чанёль». — Уголок рта «Чунмёна» чуть дергается вверх — не следи Минсок, он бы не заметил.

Костюмы садятся не так плохо, как боялся Чондэ, и он вынужден признать, что пара дорогих солнцезащитных очков, которые выбирает «Чунмён», придает ему еще более угрожающий вид. Вкупе с позой, которую тот принимает, как только выходит из примерочной, «Чунмён» выглядит настолько грозным, каким настоящий не выглядел в своей жизни никогда. Минсок пытается вспомнить его вчера, свернувшимся в кресле, с книгой и жующим сухарики, и два эти образа у него в голове не складываются. «Чунмён» накидывает на себя другую личину так же легко, как костюм, и проще помнить, что он преступник, который был против Минсока и его группы. Впервые с момента, как этим утром им объяснили план, Минсоку кажется, что у них действительно есть шанс его провернуть.

Если каменный взгляд и сложенные на груди руки пугают Минсока, то у бедного оператора верфи, которого они подкупили, чтобы он ослабил охрану груза, шансов нет. Он заикается и лепечет, а когда Чондэ ледяным голосом озвучивает их требования, он с радостью дает им нужную информацию.

— Не знаю, что вам от них нужно, — потеет оператор, — но они очень раздраженно реагируют на любые попытки контакта с тех самых пор, как…ну. Последние день-два. В смысле, я знаю этого парня, и если кто-либо из компании может достать вам то, что нужно, так это он. За разумную цену, разумеется.

Когда они выходят из ворот верфи к фургону — имена и детали надежно спрятаны в нагрудном кармане «Чунмёна» — Чанёль давит радостный возглас, и даже Чондэ выглядит довольным. Минсок смотрит на «Чунмёна» и видит в отражении его очков свою довольную улыбку на лице Сехуна.

Но это только первый пункт плана, что настоящий Чунмён не забывает напомнить им по возвращении домой. Им дали имя сотрудника, который, как заверил их контакт на верфи, весьма благосклонно относится к идее продажи секретов компании. Так что следующий шаг — связаться с ним и как-то достать как можно больше информации о газе и том, как отменить его действие. Если им удастся заполучить антидот — тем лучше, но если нет, тогда Чунмён задействует все свои активы, чтобы сделать им «предложение, от которого они не смогут отказаться». Единственная проблема в том, что и этот контакт будет ждать встречу с лидерами Экзо. Когда члены Викс предсказуемо возражают, Ифань спокойно обращает внимание на то, что информацию была дана именно Экзо, и любой признак сотрудничества двух групп вызовет подозрения. А подозрения — единственное, что они сейчас никак не могут себе позволить. Учитывая смену тел, выходит, что встречаться с контактом придется «Чунмёну», не имеющему склонности к словесным переговорам вообще, и Сехун, который в них ужасно плох.

— Ты не можешь просто говорить, что приходит в голову, — подчеркивает Чунмён. — Ты должен сначала думать о том, что от тебя хотят услышать, а потом высказывать свои доводы так, как будто ты соглашаешься, когда на деле ты получаешь то, что нужно тебе.

— Звучит хуже шахмат, — стонет Сехун. — Мне правда нужно это делать?

— Только этим утром ты жаловался на ногти Ифаня, — говорит Чунмён, — так что да. Да, нужно.

В это же время «Чунмён» скрывается в своей комнате, и за ним следует только Минсок. «Чунмён» снова устраивается в кресле у окна, а Минсок — на кровати. Тишина приятно укрывает их, как и прошлым вечером, но Минсок знает, что в этот раз ему придется ее нарушить.

— Не то чтобы я хотел на тебя давить, — начинает он, — но… все довольно сильно хотят вернуться в свои тела. — В ответ ему достается сердитый взгляд. — Ладно, без давления не вышло, но ты понял, что я имею ввиду? — он вздыхает и падает обратно на кровать. — В общем. Внушительный вид и суровый взгляд сегодня сработали, но не думаю, что это сработает и в следующий раз. Нам нужно убедить одного из работников компании продать еще больше ее суперсекретных разработок людям, которые уже ее обокрали.

В большей степени он рассуждает вслух, но не-Чунмён все равно реагирует раздраженным вздохом, и Минсок приподнимается, чтобы на него посмотреть. Он хмурится и разглядывает руки у себя на коленях.

— Я не очень хорош в разговорах, — тихо говорит он, — но все же, кажется, в этом теле я могу сделать только это.

— Тебе не нужно говорить много, — говорит Минсок, — Нужно просто думать, что ты скажешь. Сехун никогда не думает сначала, он выдает первый пришедший ему в голову язвительный комментарий и всех этим бесит. Ему приходят в голову отличные мысли, но он все еще сопляк, и он их забывает. Тебе надо просто… следить, чтобы его не понесло.

«Чунмён» больше не рассматривает свои руки, но странно глядит на Минсока.

— Сехун…— мягко говорит он, и Минсок понимает, что не думая назвал их младшего по имени. Что же, назад это не вернешь. «Чунмён» никак это не комментирует, а чуть кивает, по-прежнему глядя на Минсока.

— Сдерживать его характер. Я… попробую.

Странно осознавать, что тот, кого два дня назад Минсок держал под прицелом, сейчас обещает присмотреть за самым младшим участником его команды, но еще более странно находиться в это время в его теле. Минсок так далек от всего нормального, что даже не ищет во всем происходящем смысл.

Еще пара дней, говорит он себе, как только мы справимся с миссией и получим антидот, все станет, как прежде.

Минсок видит, как «Чунмён» достает книгу, и старается не думать, что через несколько дней встретится с этими глазами в их родном теле, по разные стороны баррикад. Он старается не думать о том, сможет ли так же быстро, как раньше, нажать на курок.

* * *

Чондэ созванивается и устраивает встречу, уверяя их контакт, что кроме лидеров, никого не будет. Чунмён начинает бродить по дому со списком нужным им припасов, отлавливает кого может и отправляет по бесконечным поручениям. Минсок не представляет, как это возможно, но Хагён в теле Кёнсу суетится точно так же. В то время, как Чунмён сосредоточился на материальных нуждах, Хагён захватил Сехуна и не-Чунмёна и проходится по всевозможным стратегиям и беспрестанно муштрует приемы переговоров. Как только Хагён сосредотачивается на Сехуне, не-Чунмён ускользает с легкостью, выдающей годы практики, и скрывается в спальне, где обычно уже ждет Минсок. Если Минсока нет, не-Чунмён открывает дверь между комнатами и занимает какой-либо стул, ожидая его прихода. Тот стул, которым была забаррикадирована дверь, давно вернулся на свое место. Они проводят куда больше времени молча, чем разговаривая, и каждый занят своими приготовлениями. Общение сводится к ответам на вопросы, как «Чунмёну» во время миссии держать Сехуна в тонусе без ведома последнего. Время встречи близится, и, несмотря на все усилия Хагёна, им не удалось выработать четкий план переговоров. Но Минсок чувствует себя лучше, зная, что «Чунмён» сумеет сгладить острые углы независимо от того, какую тактику выберет Сехун. В конце концов, единственное, что остается — это одеть и снабдить их двоих всем для самой встречи.

— Если они хоть что-то умеют, ваше оружие заберут, — говорит Кёнсу, протягивая каждому по маленькому пистолету, а потом наклоняется, чтобы закрепить на внутренней стороне пояса Сехуна маленький нож. — Но, в то же время, если вы отправитесь туда безоружными, они что-то заподозрят. Трюк в том, чтобы дать им найти достаточно, в то же время оставляя заначку на непредвиденный случай.

— Мы… ждем непредвиденный случай? — сглатывает Сехун.

Кажется, у Кёнсу на языке вертится, что он всегда их ждет, но в разговор вступает Чунмён.

— Нет, — отвечает он, — но быть наготове не помешает. Вы оба наденете это, и мы поможем, если будут какие-либо трудности. — Он протягивает то, что выглядит как двое наручных часов и невероятно мелкие наушники. Минсок узнает в них устройства Чанёля.

— Потому что прослушка совсем не способствует тому, что в фильмах людей из-за нее подстреливают, — уныло выдает Сехун.

— Что ж, в таком случае хорошо, что ты не в фильме, — говорит Кёнсу, пряча второй нож «Чунмёну» в ботинок. — Не дай себя подстрелить.

— Очень помогло, — Сехун кривится и смотрит в сторону, где стоят Чонин и Цзытао. Последний нервно жует губы. — Никто меня не подстрелит!

Минсок помогает «Чунмёну» вставить наушник на место и не обронить. Он достаточно маленький, чтобы его не заметили, но в то же время его легко потерять, и если это единственный способ приглядывать за этими двумя, они не могут себе этого позволить. Минсок наклоняется, чтобы поправить тоненькие провода, и чувствует, как напряжены плечи «Чунмёна».

— Не волнуйся сильно насчет переговоров, — тихо говорит Минсок, — Просто уводи разговор с опасных тем, а Сехун будет убеждать.

«Чунмён» отрывисто кивает. Минсок смотрит, как они с Сехуном забираются в фургон, который Чондэ пригнал к парадному входу, и не знает, как кто-либо может принять их за двух лидеров Экзо, даже несмотря на внешность. Но этого должно хватить, чтобы убедить их контакт.

Настоящие Чунмён с Ифанем усаживаются за кухонным столом с другой частью оборудования, пока несколько человек устраивают вокруг них временную оперативную базу. Все, кто остался не у дел, собрались в разных углах комнаты, чтобы наблюдать. Никто не уходит, чтобы найти себе другое развлечение. Такая мысль сейчас даже не придет никому в голову. Колонки с треском оживают, и Сехун подтверждает, что они приближаются к общественной приемной компании — там они должны встретиться с лаборантом и «переместиться в безопасное место». Формулировка Минсока настораживает, но они не в том положении, чтобы отказываться. Любое условие им придется выполнить, и настоять они могут только на ключевых позициях.

Чондэ тихо подтверждает, что Сехун и «Чунмён» покинули приемную, и Чунмён говорит ему оставаться на месте и ждать их возвращения. Минсок бросает взгляд на Лу Ханя, но его друг так пристально всматривается в оборудование, как будто из него внезапно вырастет экран и покажет, чем те двое сейчас занимаются. Ифань шуршит бумагами с информацией, которой они обладают на данный момент, консультируясь с «Санхёком» по поводу некоторых моментов, и делает пометки маркером, который раздобыл кто-то из них. Из колонок слышны звуки шагов и бессодержательной болтовни лаборанта, которую принял на себя Сехун. Как и ожидалось, пистолеты и другое мелкое оружие у них забирают охранники, и Минсок почти видит, как Сехун извиняясь, пожимает плечами, пока все это обращается в шутку. Пока что все хорошо.

Проблемы начинаются, когда со странного происшествия на верфи тема разговора смещается к канистрам с газом, которые пропали. Лаборант без малейших сомнений описывает газ в технических деталях, и все это время «Санхёк» неистово орудует ручкой, делая записи на любом доступном клочке бумаги. Но становится ясно, что лаборант планирует ограничиться только этой информацией. Сехун спрашивает, есть ли способ отменить действие вещества, на что лаборант увиливает от прямого ответа и пускается в рассуждения о теории такой отмены. Минсок слышит, как Сехун теряет терпение с каждым уклончивым ответом, хоть «Чунмён» каждый раз и пытается мягко привести его в чувство.

— Но вы ведь сделали химикат, которое отменяет данный эффект? — спрашивает Сехун, — Я бы счел преступно безответственным выпускать подобное вещество без утвержденного и доступного противоядия.

— А вы должны быть в курсе «преступной безответственности», не правда ли? — с иронией говорит лаборант. — Могу вас замерить, что моя компания способна позаботиться о… несчастных случаях куда лучше, чем мы думаете.

— Сехун, осторожно, — говорит Чунмён. — Это не означает, что у них нет ничего конкретного.

— Значит, вы готовы к любой возможной накладке? — спрашивает Сехун. — Например, что один из работников что-то уронит и вдохнет? В таком случае вам придется быть наготове.

— Конечно, — признает лаборант. — Антидот к сыворотке еще недоступен широкой научной публике, но мы предприняли шаги в этом направлении на случай внутреннего происшествия.

Почти все присутствующие на кухне издают вздох. Минсок на мгновение закрывает глаза — от облегчения кружится голова. Способ обратить смену тела существует. Он не дает себе увлечься этой мыслью, поскольку, чтобы все вышло, им все еще нужно достать антидот.

Сехун думает точно также, потому что в его голосе появляется нетерпение. 

— Значит, антидот у вас есть. Я могу сказать, что я и мои коллеги весьма заинтересованы в приобретении такого вещества.

— Почему? — лаборант теперь звучит настороженно. — Я рассказал вам о проекте все, что знаю, и это больше, чем есть у любой другой исследовательской лаборатории.

— Как я и сказал, — Сехун старательно не повышает голос, — мы восхищаемся работой вашей компании, и хотели бы поддержать ее дальнейшее развитие ради части прибыли. Мы можем обеспечить вас значительной поддержкой, но для начала нам бы хотелось получить взамен что-то существенное.

— Этот химикат будет абсолютно бесполезен, если только… — становится тихо, Минсок задерживает дыхание, и Чунмён с силой сжимает микрофон. Голос лаборанта звучит ниже и с уверенностью. — Если только вы не заполучили основное вещество.

— Блядь, — Ифань ругается себе под нос.

— Мы можем их оттуда вытащить? — требует Лу Хань.

Когда Чунмён отвечает, качая головой, обычно спокойный голос Исина напряжен.

— Не могу и придумать, как.

Минсок лихорадочно думает и жует губы, слыша, как Сехун пытается отмести их причастность к кражам груза. Ситуация ухудшается с каждой секундой — Сехуну просто не хватает красноречия. Голоса становятся громче и громче, Сехун теряет контроль над ситуацией и сильнее злится. Минсок знает — им нужно бросать все и сматывать удочки, пока не поздно уйти без применения насилия. Тут сквозь колонки становятся слышны явственные звуки выстрелов.

Хагён давится воздухом и опрокидывает стул, спеша добраться до микрофона.

— Убирайтесь оттуда! Тэ… — он вырывает микрофон у Чунмёна из рук, — Кто-нибудь из вас меня слышит?

— Ты рвешь шнур! — «Воншик» хватает соединение, удерживая провода. — Отпусти, или мы вообще потеряем звук!

У Минсока пересыхает во рту. Колонки шумят только потому, что «Воншик» торопится наладить связь. Кто-то берет Минсока за руку, он оборачивается и видит собственное страшно бесстрастное лицо — Лу Хань сжимает его пальцы.

— Он должен работать, но ничего не слышно, — не-Воншик хорошенько встряхивает приемник. — Если неисправность на той стороне, я ничего не могу сделать.

Никто не хочет думать о том, что может означать неисправность на другой стороне. Звуки выстрелов прекратились, но и криков не слышно. Когда те двое кричали, по крайней мере было ясно, что они…

Минсок стряхивает руку Лу Ханя, игнорируя обиженный взгляд, и протискивается мимо него к лестнице, в свою комнату. Он становится в дверном проеме между двумя соседними комнатами. На кресле у окна обложкой вниз лежит книга. Минсок поднимает глаза и видит отражение Сехуна в зеркале над комодом. Он всегда думал, что побелеть, как простыня — всего лишь выражение, но лицо, которое он видит, явно бледнее простыней на постели.

Надо их постирать, заторможено думает он, они совсем не белые».

Минсок их не стирает. Вместо этого он садится на кровать и заворачивается в простыню рукой, а потом ложится поверх и ждет, пока его нынешнее тело не почувствует какую бы то ни было связь с законным владельцем.

Проходят часы — Минсок догадывается об этом по тому, как меняется освещение. Обычно он не склонен к хандре, да и чувствует сейчас не ее. Он просто не хочет быть со всеми, пока они кричат и бегают кругами, пытаясь выяснить, что происходит — в общем, устраивают хаос. Он не хочет иметь с этим никаких дел, поэтому спрятался в тишине наверху. Он привык находить здесь убежище от всего безумия, творящегося в доме, и сейчас устраивается поудобнее. Минсок подбирает с кресла книгу и листает наобум, чтобы узнать, о чем она. Из того, что он понял, это роман приключений на фоне дикой природы, где главный герой все бросает и убегает из дому, чтобы год жить на горе. Минсок читал бы такое в детстве, думает он, листая пожелтевшие страницы. Желание все бросить и положиться на себя самого ему импонирует, а стать горным отшельником хоть и считается в глазах общества странным, но все же более социально приемлемый выбор, чем организованная преступность. Интересно, не слишком ли поздно податься в бега. Сейчас эта перспектива точно куда более заманчива, чем спускаться вниз и, как и все остальные, слушать треск передатчика, надеясь связаться с их пропавшими друзьями. Даже если они не представились друг другу официально и не сказали вслух, что на одной стороне, Минсок чувствует правильным включить в эту категорию «Чунмёна». Минсок жалеет, что не успел узнать его имя, потому что неудобно мысленно называть его тем, кем он не является. Это не их лидер, но, хотя многие решили скрыть свои личности, используя новые возможности, он по собственной воле отказался от себя и притворился чужим лидером во благо общего дела. Ради них всех. Возможно, это было эгоистичным желанием вернуть обратно свое тело, но Минсок помнит решительность в глазах «Чунмёна», когда он смотрел на Сехуна во время подготовки. Он помнит, как тот часами терпеливо пытался понять, как Сехун мыслит, чтобы команде работалось легче. Самоотдача намного сильнее, чем требовалось. Сам Минсок не стал бы так с головой бросаться в дело, потому что знакомство порождает привязанность. То, что Минсок сейчас так ярко чувствует в этой комнате одиночество, служит тому хорошим примером. Несмотря на все его усилия стоять особняком, тревога съедает его желудок не только из-за Сехуна.

Слышно, как возвращается фургон, и под колесами хрустит гравий. Минсок откладывает книгу в сторону. Конечно, они уже связались с Чондэ. Как только стало понятно, что связь прервана, логично стало сократить потери и отозвать своих, чтобы перегруппироваться. Впрочем, из-за этого Минсоку еще меньше хочется спускаться. Он разворачивается к окну, но замирает, слыша крики. Хлопает дверь, стучат шаги, и тут слышен голос Чонина — значит, кричит Цзытао.

— Быстрей сюда! — кричит он из прихожей. — Кто-нибудь… парни, они здесь!

Минсок подрывается с кровати быстрее, чем успевает это осознать, и только частично из-за все еще непривычного роста у него кружится голова. Пока он спускается вниз, шум усиливается — кажется, у входной двери столпились все. С лестницы он видит Чондэ, который пытается расчистить путь через толпу.

— Эй, народ, освободите место! — вопит он. Кажется, Чондэ не может определиться, что делать: улыбаться или беспокойно оглядывать две фигуры позади.

Хагён издает нечленораздельный звук и отпихивает Чондэ локтем, а потом хватает «Чунмёна» за плечи и сжимает в объятьях, как будто иначе тот испарится. «Чунмён» же с покорным видом чуть отодвигает Хагёна и закатывает глаза.

Они оба выглядят уставшими — это сразу бросается Минсоку в глаза. Потом он замечает красное на рубашке Сехуна и у «Чунмёна» на лице, и только то, что они оба стоят на своих двоих, не позволяет ему заволноваться всерьез. Но про Цзытао этого не скажешь.

— Что ты делал? — требует он, дергая Сехуна за рубашку. — Я говорил тебе не ловить пуль!

— Ничего я не ловил! — возражает Сехун, — Это не моя кровь! Почти.

— Что значит «почти»? — строго спрашивает Ифань, проверяя свое тело на наличие повреждений. — Что вы делали?

— Выбрались оттуда живыми, вот что, — отвечает Сехун. — Чьей классной идеей было дать нам в качестве запасного оружия ножи? Потому что куча больших накачанных ребят пыталась заколоть меня моим же ножом.

— Если бы ножи остались при вас, такой проблема не возникло бы, — говорит Кёнсу, но его голосу не хватает обычной резкости.

— Честно говоря, думаю, я справился отлично, — говорит Сехун. — Дуйчжан мог бы убеждать людей, что он крут, потому что у него шрам на все лицо.

— Ха-ха, — хмурится Ифань. — Надеюсь, ты не оставил на мне никаких шрамов.

Минсок подходит поближе. В высоком теле Сехуна ему видно порезы около глаза и через бровь и наливающийся на подбородке синяк.

— В следующий раз не ответишь на наш вызов, и ты под домашним арестом до тридцати, — говорит он.

— Да, мамочка, — тянет Сехун, закатывая глаза, — Прости, я попал на настолько отвязную вечеринку, что забыл.

— Что случилось? — Чунмён как всегда деловито переходит к делу.

— Наши часы оказались не самыми удобными в серьезной потасовке, — говорит Сехун. — Но ты спрашиваешь в целом? Никто не догадался сказать этому парню, что нас интересуют не только теоретические исследования, поэтому, когда мы попросили его раздобыть нам сам продукт, он распсиховался. Кстати, думаю, он понял, что их последний груз украли мы, и еще думаю, их покупатели очень сильно разозлились. Насколько много вообще стоит этот материал?

— Много, — уклончиво отвечает Чунмён.

— Я слышал слухи о том, что он тянет на миллиарды, — мягко говорит Хагён. — Как думаешь, почему мы настолько заинтересовались?

У Сехуна отвисает челюсть, и Минсок тоже удивляется. Он знал, что это их самый крупный грабеж, но не ожидал настолько высоких цифр. Неудивительно, что их контакт из лаборатории не хотел помогать. Он не знает, сколько Чунмён потратил тому на взятку, но это точно не стоит в одном ряду с тем, сколько из-за них потеряла его компания.

— Ладно, — говорит Сехун. — Думаю, он догадался, что получит больше, чем предлагали мы, если доставит нас к своему начальству — его головорезы попытались нас схватить. Тут мы и начали отбиваться.

— С ножами против пушек? — Цзытао все еще не отпустил рукав Сехуна. — Как именно вы думали спрятаться от выстрелов?

— Я не думал, — признает Сехун, — Я даже не надеялся, но нам повезло. И в этом не моя заслуга. Не то чтобы я был бесполезным, — он спешит добавить. — В смысле, та кровь, что на мне — моими стараниями. Даже если нет, то все равно. Но думаю, я выглядел более грозно, потому что большинство из них начали с меня, и было бы сложновато удержать трех крупных мужиков теми ножичками, что вы нам дали.

— Не очень, — бормочет Кёнсу, — но продолжай.

— Я, кажется, сломал одному нос, как раз хватило времени, чтобы всадить нож в горло… — Сехун разминает руки и видно сбитые костяшки, — но у другого был пистолет, я пытался его выбить, и тут за моей спиной появился третий человек. Кажется, эм…он сумел снова заполучить один из наших пистолетов, которые отобрал лаборант, и он выстрелил тому в затылок, пока другой пытался меня задушить. Потом я тоже достал пистолет, мы избавились от последнего громилы и свалили. Выход нашел не я. Мы бы не смогли уйти через парадный вход, но он — Сехун указывает на не-Чунмёна — нашел пожарный выход и вычислил, где мы припарковались. Дальше все, что нам оставалось — ждать Чондэ и ехать обратно.

— Пусть это будет уроком — больше никогда не отправлять тебя на переговоры, — говорит Лу Хань.

— Я с самого начала пытался это до вас донести! — Сехун машет руками, отцепляя в процессе Цзытао. — Я же говорил, что я этом полный профан!

— Могло быть намного хуже, — поучительным тоном изрекает Чунмён. — По крайней мере мы знаем, что антидот есть, даже если мы его еще не достали.

— Я отметил почти все технические детали и формулы, пока он с тобой говорил, — говорит «Санхёк», — но соединение временами пошаливало. Ты не против просмотреть, что я записал, вдруг поможешь заполнить какие-нибудь пробелы?

— Конечно, — пожимает плечами Сехун. — Но не жди многого. Я не понял и половины из той тарабарщины, что он нес.

Они медленно выходят из прихожей в направлении кухни и временной базы, и тут Минсок замечает отсутствие второго из их подставных лидеров. Наверное, во время обсуждения он как-то умудрился ускользнуть от Хагёна, потому что сейчас его нигде не видно. Но у Минсока есть догадка, где он может быть. С этой мыслью он снова направляется по лестнице в сторону двух соединенных между собой комнат. Так и есть, когда он открывает дверь, его встречает знакомый вид Чунмёна со спины, склоненной над чем-то на кровати. Но рубашка порвана и запачкана кровью, чего у Чунмёна никогда не увидишь, и когда он оборачивается к Минсоку, глаза его тоже очень нечунмёновские. Это те же глаза, на которые Минсок смотрел каждый вечер, когда их обладатель вчитывался в книгу или глядел в окно. Сейчас они устремлены на Минсока, и в них совсем нет удивления. Минсок проходит дальше в комнату и видит, что на кровати раскрыта аптечка. Наверное, одна из тех, которые Чунмён заставляет их хранить в каждой машине.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Минсок.

Не-Чунмён кивает. Когда Минсок недоверчиво на него смотрит, он касается рукой плеча.

— Один из них забрал мой нож, — говорит он вместо объяснений.

Минсок придвигается, чтобы получше рассмотреть его плечо, и да, в одном из разрезов рубашки видно тошнотворно глубокий надрез через всю лопатку. Если почти вся кровь на Сехуне принадлежала его противникам, здесь почти вся кровь — из раны, и Минсок чуть морщится. Он вдруг понимает, что рана в труднодоступном месте, и все равно «Чунмён» не просил помощи, а явно намеревался обработать ее втихаря. Минсок устраивается на кровати, берет аптечку и стягивает рубашку со спины «Чунмёна» так, что она свободно болтается у локтей. Пока Минсок для начала пытается придержать бинты, «Чунмён» неловко садится лицом к стене. Минсок тщательно прочищает порез, и из-за перекиси «Чунмён» чуть дергается, но не издает ни звука, пока не наклеен последний пластырь-бабочка, сделанный из марли и обычного пластыря. После он берет назад коробку, закрывает ее и тихо говорит «спасибо». Минсок вздыхает.

— Просто не очень активно двигайся или рана откроется. Стоило бы нанести тебе швы, но я сделаю только хуже. Как бы там ни было, думаю, я должен тебя поблагодарить, — говорит он. Замечая вопросительный взгляд, Минсок поясняет, — Сехун рассказал нам, что произошло. В смысле, как ты вытащил вас обоих. Так что спасибо. Что о нем позаботился.

«Чунмён» отстраненно на него смотрит.

— Я на это и соглашался, — говорит он.

— Да, но… когда кто-то получает ранение, спасая задницу одного из твоих друзей, нужно их благодарить, — все еще пустой взгляд. Минсок не знает, что еще сказать. Вместо этого он протягивает руку. — Я Минсок, — неловко завершает он.

Минсок не знает, как выразить словами то, что он имеет ввиду, особенно тому, кто видит в случившемся выполнение обычной задачи, но его подталкивает чувство долга. Когда кто-то спасает жизнь одного из твоих юных протеже, меньшее, чем ты можешь отблагодарить — это представиться настоящим именем. Секунду «Чунмён» смотрит на руку, а потом протягивает собственную.

— Тэгун, — отвечает он тихо, и, как ни странно, Минсок не удивлен, как будто и сам уже почти догадался. Пожалуй, простым методом исключения он мог бы выяснить это и раньше. Но все же они пожимают руки, и Минсок улыбается.

— Приятно познакомиться, — говорит он. — Как положено.

Тэгун кивает. Он оглядывает комнату, и его взгляд останавливается на книге. Которую Минсок оставил посреди кровати. Минсок жалеет, что не положил ее обратно в кресло, когда уходил, но его мысли тогда были заняты совсем другим.

— Да, кажется, я потерял место, где ты читал, — говорит он. — Извини.

Тэгун листает книгу в поисках нужной страницы.

— Ты оставался здесь, пока мы не вернулись? — он спрашивает, не отрывая взгляд от книги, будничным тоном, но чувствуется, что ответ ему правда интересен.

Минсок занимает кресло, и теперь их обычное положение отражено с точностью до наоборот.

— Я привык находиться подальше от идиотов-забияк. Твоя банда такая же шумная, или это только у нас?

Тэгун не говорит Минсоку, что его комната прямо за дверью, и, кажется, его не заботит, что Минсок находится у него, что тот волновался.

— Они могут быть невыносимы, — только и говорит Тэгун.

— Жизнь стала бы намного проще, если бы их можно было держать в подвале и выпускать только в случае нужды, — сетует Минсок.

Тэгун точно приподнимает уголок рта.

— Здесь есть очень большой сейф, — произносит он.

— Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, — Минсок закидывает ноги на подлокотник кресла. По крайней мере, конечности Сехуна хороши для того, чтобы их куда-нибудь непринужденно закидывать. Наверное, поэтому Сехун делает это так часто.

Тэгун снимает с балдахина кровати свой пиджак, роется в карманах и достает пистолет, а потом протягивает его Минсоку.

— По-моему, он твой, — говорит он.

Минсок берет его в руки, и его ладонь почти накрывает ладонь Тэгуна. Он впервые замечает, что руки Сехуна кажутся почти вдвое больше рук Чунмёна. Минсок кладет пистолет на колени и вытягивает руку перед окном. Выражение «знать как свои пять пальцев» сейчас кажется ему дурацким, ведь он с трудом припоминает, как выглядит его настоящая ладонь, и чем она отличается от той, что у него перед глазами. «Когда кто-то в последний раз действительно присматривался к тыльной стороне своих ладоней?», — думает он, ощущая, как в другой руке пистолет сидит по-другому. Когда позже они спускаются вниз, и Тэгуна поглощает море желающих оценить его «героизм», Минсок идет к Лу Ханю и хватает того за руку. Он приставляет ладони — свою и Сехуна, игнорируя, как на него косится Лу Хань. Легко считать свои конечности чем-то само собой разумеющимся, но когда он вернет свое тело — не если, а когда — он обещает себе приглядываться каждый день, чтобы «знать как свои пять пальцев» могло быть правдой.

* * *

Хотя они еще не достали антидот, они знают, что он существует, и все сходятся во мнении, что их усилия того стоили. Минсок не думает, что кто-то знает о спрятанных под рубашкой Тэгуна бинтах, но раз того они, как видно, не беспокоят, то Минсок решает, что не ему сомневаться в успешности вылазки. Когда становится ясно, что химикат им через компанию не получить, остается только его украсть. Но это требует еще более тщательной подготовки, чем раньше. Поэтому, пока Чунмён устраивает очередную серию встреч по стратегии, хватая с собой Лу Ханя, чтобы раздобыть побольше информации, подвальная тусовка проводит время у сейфа, пытаясь извлечь из материала как можно больше, учитывая то, что они узнала от лаборанта. Тэгун рассказывает, что Хонбин был гениальным химиком, пока его жажда к знаниям не загнала его в долговую яму с кредиторами, а потом — преступный мир города и банду Викс. Санхёк — бесплатное дополнение к Хонбину, не из-за каких-либо выдающихся способностей, но, как говорит Тэгун, «потому что они всегда вместе». Кёнсу, как их оружейник и глава безопасности, то бегает в подвал, то выполняет различные поручения Чунмёна — они накапливают запасы для финальной операции. В итоге он еще более раздражен и вспыльчив, чем обычно, тем более что его постоянно дергает Бэкхён. Бэкхёна легко определить, даже в теле Тэгуна он как всегда шумный и несносный. Минсок думает, что они с Бэкхёном сейчас оба постоянно сбивают пальцы ног, раз оказались телах крупнее, чем привыкли. Но Бэкхён точно обращает на это больше внимания, показательно завывая и прыгая на одной ноге. Он продолжает традицию будить младших участников громким и фальшивым пением старых хитов и мелодий из шоу. Он продолжает и безжалостно дразнить Цзытао, когда тот запинается, и до слез хохочет над плохим корейским «Цзытао» к досаде Цзытао настоящего. Более того, он как надоедливая маленькая тень таскается за Кёнсу, то и дело отпуская язвительные комментарии. Когда Кёнсу грозится сломать ему ногу, Бэкхён переключается на противный свист, как только Кёнсу появляется в его поле зрения, доказывая, что он имеет абсолютное право отдавать себе должное, и то, что в его прекрасном теле оказался Кёнсу — не его вина, он должен научиться «любить себя».

— Я люблю себя достаточно, — выплевывает Кёнсу сквозь сжатые зубы. — Это с тобой у меня проблема.

— Наверное, это судьба, карма или что-то в таком духе, — говорит ему Бэкхён. — Ты так долго мечтал забраться ко мне в штаны, что это действительно произошло. Это все, о чем ты мечтал, Кёнсу?

Кёнсу трясет от ярости, когда он вылетает из комнаты под вопли «Твоя походка сзади хороша, но мне не нравится, что ты уходишь» (прим. Слова из песни For All Those Sleeping — I Hate To See You Go). Час спустя он наконец-то возвращается, к ужасу Бэкхёна, со сбритыми бровями.

— Ты куда? — лихорадочно вопрошает Бэкхён, когда Кёнсу идет к входной двери, — Ты не можешь идти куда-то в таком виде!

— Я собираюсь навести все твои любимые места, — говорит ему Кёнсу, — и в следующий раз, когда ты там объявишься, все будут помнит тебя как «того парня без бровей». Пусть это будет тебе уроком, как действовать мне на нервы. Я уничтожу все, что ты любишь.

Бэкхён мог бы попытаться удержать Кёнсу чистой силой, но Чунмён настаивает, что тот должен заниматься делами в городе. А сам Минсок думает, что Чунмён рад возможности в кои-то веки осадить Бэкхёна, особенно, если это идет бонусом к выполнению важных задач.

Тем, кому важных задач не досталось, остается только не путаться под ногами. С тех пор, как Минсок заменил доски на окне в комнате Лу Ханя, тот больше не встречал «птицу смерти». Хотя иногда им слышно какой-то шум с чердака, кажется, пока они держатся от люка и шума подальше, птица не собирается на них нападать. По крайней мере, пока одним прекрасным утром Минсок не просыпается от доносящегося из ванной вопля. Из-за досок на окнах в спальне темно, и на мгновение ему спросонья кажется, что у Цзытао только что случилась очередная встреча с призраками. Потом он осознает, что, во-первых, уже тридцать четыре минуты десятого, а не час ночи, как он подумал изначально, и, во-вторых, в теле Цзытао сейчас не Цзытао, так что вопрос, кто кричит.

К тому времени, как он выходит в коридор, несколько человек уже там появилось, чтобы узнать, что происходит. Дверь в ванную распахнута, оттуда прет пар и слышно, как работает душ. Внутри они видят, как «Цзытао» держится за сердце, наполовину вывалившись из душевой кабины и мертвой хваткой цепляясь за душевую занавеску. Тут занавеска вырывается из колец, которыми крепится к планке, и «Цзытао» валится на мокрую плитку.

— Что происходит? — требует Ифань, но его суровая гримаса несколько смягчается поистине эффектным вороньим гнездом на голове.

— Хагён, — сипит «Цзытао», — ты… стоп. Нет. Не Хагён. Я. Кажется, я ударился головой. У птиц не бывает светящихся красных глаз, правда?

— Что? — теперь Ифань искренне удивлен.

— Ты видел птицу смерти? — Лу Хань наклоняется к голове «Цзытао».

— Какую птицу смерти? — Ифань все еще пытается вникнуть в происходящее. — Здесь нет никаких птиц.

— Такси, следуйте за той совой! — «Цзытао» чуть истерично тычет пальцем в потолок. — Она как Грим? Я умру, раз ее увидел?

— Все мы когда-нибудь умрем, — серьезно говорит Лу Хань.

— О Боже, — шепчет «Цзытао». 

— На твоем месте я бы оделся, — Лу Хань утешающе треплет его по плечу.

Они обыскивают этаж, но птицы — смерти или нет — нигде не видать, а чердачный люк плотно закрыт. Кроме уверений Лу Ханя, что он уже видел птицу, доказательством того, что «Цзытао» ее не придумал, является перо у подножья лестницы в прихожей. Все окна и двери закрыты, поэтому совершенно непонятно, как птица пробралась внутрь. Лу Хань обзаводится привычкой таскать с собой ручку от метлы, которой он тычет в каждый дверной проем, прежде чем войти, как будто боится, что птица нападет на него в тот же миг, как он потеряет бдительность.

Минсок снова прячется от шума и гама в доме, но в этот раз ставит себе цель расчистить тропу к озеру. Из разрушенного сарая у дома он добывает мачете и натачивает его на бруске, который нашел закопанным под одним из бесчисленных садовых шлангов. Что неудивительно, Тэгун к нему присоединяется. «Чанёль» несколько часов тратит на то, чтобы выполоть сорняки, разросшиеся на тропе, но, не сделав и половины, сдается, сует лопату Тэгуну в руки и исчезает. Как только с зарослями покончено, тропу легко расчистить, хотя сама почва твердая и неровная. Когда-то она была на одном уровне, но вода, которая, должно быть, заливает холм в каждый шторм, выдолбила каналы и смыла весь гравий, бывший здесь когда-то. Минсок может разве что убрать бревна, заслоняющие проход. Одно из бревен превратилось в осиное гнездо, и жалящие насекомые гонят их по свеже расчищенной тропе, по пирсу и прямо в ледяную воду. Минсок должен признать, что Лу Хань не шутил насчет ее температуры, но зрелище, как позже вымокший Тэгун стоит на берегу и пытается отлепить от себя мокрую одежду, того стоит.

Когда всякая суматоха в доме утихает, кроме наслаждения пейзажем и попыток привести дом в порядок, появляется много времени на операцию. Не позднее, чем три дня спустя, из подвала со свежим анализом газа и его свойств выбирается Хонбин. Он сумел определить, что обратная смена тела пройдет легко в течении месяца после их первого контакта с газом, после этого вероятность успеха резко падает с каждой неделей. Опираясь на эти знания, если они хотят добиться успеха, им нужно проникнуть на фабрику компании в течение месяца. Чунмён тут же делится своим планом дальнейшей разведки и тем, как поместить их внутрь, чтобы получить нужный уровень доступа. Шесть самых молодо выглядящих членов группы отправятся на различные низкие должности с помощью «Джехвана» и его умения создавать легенды, достаточно надежные, что пройти несколько проверок. Целью будет собрать как можно больше информации о планировке и внутреннем распорядке здания, чтобы они могли добраться до нужного вещества по как можно более прямому пути. Помимо этого, одному из них придется разобраться с пропусками, которые понадобятся, чтобы попасть в само хранилище. Они могут встретиться с чем-то более серьезным, чем просто замок и ключ. После им нужно раздобыть любые пропуска, чтобы провести всех на складские сооружения, когда это понадобится.

— Если вам попадется карта, которая считывается, — говорит «Джехван», — несите мне, я ее продублирую. Если есть магнитный импульс, дайте мне частоту, я все сделаю. Возвращайте все обратно, чтобы никто не хватился пропажи, но сначала все несите мне.

Минсок смутно припоминает, что причиной, по которой они так упорно пытались заполучить Исина в свою группу, помимо партнерства того с Лу Ханем, в котором они тоже нуждались, был его опыт подделывания документов. Но сейчас трудно узнать Исина в улыбающемся, потирающем пальцы и полном азарта человеке. Впрочем, ему некогда об этом размышлять, потому что «Джехван» разворачивается и начинает раздавать пакеты с материалами тем, кто отправляется под прикрытие. Минсок смотрит на конверт и вываливает содержимое на колени. Оттуда выпадают сложенные документы, а следом — кипа пластиковых карт, которые рассыпаются на полу. Минсок подбирает удостоверение и видит лицо Сехуна с официальными на вид печатями и голограммами поверх.

— Что это? — спрашивает он.

— Твоя новая личность, — отвечает Чунмён. — У тебя одно из самых молодых тел в группе, так что будешь стажером. Перед тем, как начать, тебе нужно будет выучить всю информацию из того пакета, так что приступай. Это касается всех вас.

— Почему он тоже идет? — Минсок показывает на Лу Ханя, который держит между пальцев пластиковые карточки и листает страницы истории его новой жизни. — Ты сказал, пойдут только самые младшие участники.

— Я сказал, самые молодо выглядящие участники, — повторяет Чунмён. — Извини.

Бэкхён ржет себе под нос, пока Кёнсу не бьет его по бедру. Тэгун вздыхает. Минсок твердо уверен, что он подсчитывает количество синяков, с которыми ему придется иметь дело, когда он вернется в свое тело. И хотя Минсок находит идею работать под прикрытием ужасно неприятной, мысль о том, что они наконец-то приблизятся к цели, удерживает его от возражений насчет того, что он выглядит так же молодо, как и Сехун, которого он считает чуть ли не детсадовцем.

Несколько дней обучения спустя их признают готовыми войти в новые роли. Они будут прибывать в компанию на протяжении недели, первыми начнут более важные роли. Минсок будет студентом-третьекурсником на неоплачиваемой летней стажировке, так что он — один из первых. Ранним утром понедельника Чондэ отвозит его в город и высаживает на самой дальней остановке метро вместе с Хонбином, который сейчас выглядит младше всех и будет стажироваться с Минсоком. Насколько им известно, Цзытао получил работу в типографии, но он появится на месте позже. Не-Цзытао — Тэгун говорит, что почти уверен, что это Джехван — и Санхёк будут еще позже, они уборщики. С их уровнем доступа и незаметности, их целью будет определить путь, по которому пройдет объединенная банда, особенно внимательно отмечая камеры слежения и их слепые места. Когда они решат, что собрали всю информацию, которую могли, в последний день под личиной богатого молодого бизнесмена появится Кёнсу и совершит экскурсию по зданию. Его работой будет связаться с каждым из них, забрать все те вещи, которые они сумеют собрать: ключи, пароли и тому подобное, принести их «Джехвану», который все продублирует, и вернуть обратно в тот же день. После… после остается только сама кража. Если все хорошо выполнят свою работу, они будут точно знать, в каком направлении двигаться, как не попасться и даже не быть замеченными.

С этой благородной целью Минсок едет по эскалатору на главную улицу в полдевятого утра в понедельник. Эффект несколько подпорчен тем, что солнце светим ему прямо в глаза, успешно ослепляя, но Хонбин подталкивает его в правильном направлении, заряжая в бедро тяжеленной сумкой с ноутбуком. Минсок не в курсе, почему Хонбин получил сумку для ноутбука, а ему достался потрепанный рюкзак, но наверное, это связано с тем, что «стажировка» Хонбина будет включать в себя куда больше настоящей лабораторной работы, чем Минсока. Насколько Минсок знает, он будет заниматься такими захватывающими делами, как чистка замятой бумаги, разнос кофе и скрепок, сортировка архива по алфавиту. Именно перспектива застрять на такого рода работе всегда его ужасала, когда он понял, что существуют куда более прибыльные, хотя и незаконные профессии. Но Минсок готов засучить рукава, если в итоге это поможет им свести огнестрельные ранения к минимуму. Вылазка Сехуна и Тэгуна была тревожным звоночком, если они смогут не допустить такого вновь — тем лучше. Поскольку им нельзя появляться вместе, Хонбин направляется к автобусной остановке, от которой они отправятся на завод и исследовательский центр на самом краю города, а Минсок сначала делает крюк в ближайшую сетевую кофейню. К тому времени, как ему пора сходить с автобуса, кофе как раз остыл, и его можно пить, не обжигаясь, но Минсок делает глоток и чуть не давится при виде главного вестибюля. На мгновение он думает, что попал не по адресу, а в какую-то оранжерею, но нет, это единственное здание на улице, и в дальнем углу, за гигантским папоротником он наконец-то замечает письменный стол.

Администратор деловито протягивает ему бейдж и показывает на стену за ней, где находятся два лифта. Только Минсок успевает подумать, в какой из них нужно ему, как звенит и открывается ближайший из них. Минсока мгновенно подавляет своим присутствием энергичный бизнесмен — он старше него — который жмет ему руку и тянет в лифт с неудержимой силой. Минсок не сбежит, даже если захочет, и после джунглей вместо холла, а теперь и этого, он раздумывает о такой возможности, миссия на кону или нет.

— Очень приятно вас видеть, очень приятно! — говорит бизнесмен. — Вы, должно быть, Пак Хёнчёль?

«О», — думает Минсок, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. — «Точно, это ведь я».

— Да, — отвечает он, как можно незаметнее хрустя костяшками пальцев. Он подозревает, что один из них ему вывихнули. — У меня сегодня первый день стажировки.

— Конечно! — говорит мужчина. — Вы будете работать преимущественно со мной. Кстати, меня зовут Пак Чинён.

После ошарашивающего знакомства в начале Минсок теплеет к своему руководителю. Он думает, что при других обстоятельствах мог бы… ну, если не наслаждаться, то хотя бы не ненавидеть на него работать. Как бы там ни было, Минсок вспоминает, что меньше чем через месяц он будет красть у того из-под носа потенциальные миллиарды долларов, так что лучше сильно не привязываться. Все становится немного легче, когда они выходят из лифта и оказываются перед, кажется, морем рабочих кабинок, которые Чинён осматривает как гордый фараон, наблюдающий за рабами, кропотливо волочащими глыбы известняка. Минсок думает, схож ли уровень смертности. Чинён оборачивается к Минсоку, и его взгляд падает на стакан кофе, все еще находящийся у того в руках.

— О, вам не стоило приносить мне кофе, — говорит он, забирая стакан из вялых пальцев Минсока. — Хотя, надо признать, я просто жажду чего-либо кроме той жижи, которую подают здесь в кофе-брейк комнате. — Он делает глоток и морщится. — Но в следующий раз, пожалуйста, полегче с сахаром.

Он хлопает Минсока по плечу, роняет стакан в ближайший мусорный бак и тащит за собой Минсока, чтобы все ему показать. Минсок тяжело вздыхает. Именно поэтому он всегда боялся одной только мысли о работе в офисе.

-… а потом он заставил меня складывать конверты до конца дня. У меня теперь даже на языке порезы от бумаги.

Минсок как обычно лежит в кровати в комнате Тэгуна, хотя кое-что все же отличается от обычного. Вернувшись в озерный дом после первого дня в офисе, он отправился прямо по лестнице, не остановившись даже, чтобы снять обувь, хотя Чунмён кричал ему об этом вслед. Он прошел прямо в комнату, уронил рюкзак с пиджаком на пол и плюхнулся лицом вниз на кровать, где Тэгун читал уже новую книгу. Минсок кричал в матрас, пока в легких не закончился воздух, и после просто лежал там с полным ртом простыни — он отметил про себя, что кто-то ее все же постирал. Тэгун подождал, пока его отпустило, и мягко потрепал его по голове.

— Полегчало? — спросил он, и после Минсок выдал каждую раздражающую деталь, которая обнаружилась в том, что, как он был теперь убежден, являлось настоящим офисным адом.

Сейчас он пялится в потолок и раздумывает о том, что если он пойдет к озеру прямо сейчас, то может споткнуться о бревно и свернуть себе шею или утонуть. Или даже умереть от переохлаждения — и тогда завтра ему не придется идти на работу. Когда Минсок озвучивает эти мысли, Тэгун сообщает ему, что это дурацкая идея, ни у кого их них нет времени вырыть ему глубокую могилу, так что Минсока скорее всего раскопают и съедят койоты.

— Это ужасно и отвратительно, — говорит Минсок. — И неправдоподобно. Не думаю, что здесь обитают койоты.

— В таком случае будь моим гостем, — жмет плечами Тэгун.

Он читает что-то, смахивающее на справочник съедобных растений, и Минсок снова задумывается, не собирается ли он удариться в бега и жить в лесу. Когда Минсок заканчивает жаловаться, Тэгун только снова тянет руку и треплет того по голове, и его рука там и остается, как будто он отвлекся на что-то ужасно интересное и забыл ее убрать. Минсок не очень любит прикосновения и думает, не означает ли отсутствие позыва сбросить руку то, что приставания Лу Ханя наконец-то на него повлияли. Ощутимое присутствие другого человека, к которому он не испытывает негативных эмоций, расслабляет, даже если тот молчит. Вообще-то, наверное, как раз потому, что он молчит. То, что на него не давит необходимость правильно отвечать, Минсок считает одной из самых приятных вещей в компании с Тэгуном.

— Спасибо, — говорит Минсок, и когда он поднимает голову, Тэгун быстро убирает руку, как будто только что понял, что держал ее у Минсока на голове.

— За что? — спрашивает Тэгун.

— Что выслушал, наверное, — Минсок пожимает плечами. — Это вторая истерика, которую тебе пришлось увидеть за то время, как мы здесь. Клянусь, обычно я не такой нервный. В основном это работа Сехуна.

Теперь жмет плечами Тэгун.

— Я так про тебя не думал, — говорит он. — Я не против. Это даже… мило.

— Что? — Минсок переворачивается, чтобы его видеть. Тэгун не отрывает взгляд от книги. — Ты только что сказал, что мои вспышки раздражения были милыми?

— Это… — Тэгун замолкает, облизывает губы и на секунду, размышляя, высовывает язык. — Сехун милый. Вы все так думаете. Вы относитесь к нему и другим младшим так же, как мы относимся к Санхёку. Просто кажется… что ты того же возраста, как и это тело. Вы подходите. 

Минсок задумывается над мыслью, что Тэгун замечает милые вещи. Что он их любит. Он пытается представить Тэгуна в его собственном теле, как тот следит за умывающимся котом, и смеется над этой картиной вслух. Тэгун пристально смотрит на него из-за книги, и Минсок машет руками и пытается представить смех кашлем.

— Я над тобой не смеюсь, честно, — говорит он. — Пожалуй, ты прав, я вел себя по-детски, так что понятно, почему это может выглядеть забавно.

— Дело не только в этом, качает головой Тэгун. — Ты всегда создавал впечатление одного из самых зрелых членов своей группы; кажешься куда более разумным, чем многие другие, и я видел, как ты разбираешься со многими жалобами и проблемами. Было в новинку увидеть тебя самого таким раздраженным. Ты смотрелся моложе.

Минсок неловко поправляет простыни.

— Ты говоришь так, как будто я какой-то бескорыстный и добрый самаритянин-страдалец, — говорит он. — Я сегодня вывернул Бэкхёну руку, когда его пародии стали чересчур…

— Спасибо за это, — сухо обрывает его Тэгун.

— Я ничего не повредил, — фыркает Минсок. — В любом случае, если бы я заботился о чужих проблемах, я бы сейчас не прятался от своих здесь.

— Когда того требует ситуация, ты делаешь все, что можешь, — спокойно настаивает Тэгун. — Ты был рядом, когда я разбил в первый день чашку, ты отправился на поиски птицы, чтобы успокоить других… — он отводит взгляд. — И ты помог мне, когда в тот день я вернулся с раной.

Теперь Минсоку точно неловко.

— Разбитую чашку убрал Чунмён, — бормочет он.

— М-м, — мычит Тэгун, но больше ничего не говорит, и когда Минсок поднимает взгляд, то видит, что тот больше не притворяется, что читает. Вместо этого он пристально смотрит на Минсока, пока тот не выпрямляется.

— Что? — спрашивает он.

— В тот день я был с ним и видел, что в твоем понимании означает быть проказливым, — говорит Тэгун. — Ты не такой, — он глубоко вдыхает. — А даже если бы и был таким, я все равно не был бы против тебя выслушать.

Он окончательно возвращается к чтению, и Минсоку не остается ничего, кроме как смотреть на его спину, удивляясь, как один из его самых надоедливых врагов стал чутким ухом в нужный момент.

 

Следующий день в офисе проходит примерно так же плохо, и следующий после него — тоже. Минсок научился не приносить в офис кофе, чтобы его начальник не думал, что это ему, и в результате обзавелся неприятными волдырями во рту. Он бы пил офисный кофе, но, как и сказал его босс, кофеварка в комнате отдыха наполнена неудобоваримой гадостью, Минсок даже не знал, что можно сделать настолько плохой кофе, но он лучше потерпит ожоги второй степени во рту, чем еще раз это попробует. Посреди недели Минсок ковыляет из автобуса в кофейню, чтобы зарядиться вечерней порцией кофеина, и обнаруживает там Тэгуна. Минсок садится к нему за столик, и тот объясняет, что у их двух уборщиков смены позднее, чем у Минсока, так что он ждет их, чтобы отвезти домой. Минсок предлагает составить ему компанию, и они проводят вечер в сетевой кофейне и с дрожащими после нескольких порций латте руками.

— Это ненормально, — говорит Минсок, разглядывая свои пальцы. — Я выпил всего три чашки кофе, а мне нужно в два раза больше, чтобы началась дрожь.

— Новые тела, — отмечает Тэгун. Его кофе чуть не расплескивается у него в руках. — Они не привыкли к такому же уровню кофеина. Он обычно пьет столько кофе?

— Я вообще не думаю, что он его пьет, — отвечает Минсок, напрягая память. — Думаю, он существует на чае и нервах. Как думаешь, мы сегодня заснем?

— Скорее всего, нет, — мрачно говорит Тэгун.

Так и есть, Минсок лежит без сна до четырех утра, потом наконец-то засыпает, только чтобы проснуться через пару часов на работу в офис. Он приносит файлы на неправильный этаж и чуть не засыпает на копировальной машине за два с половиной часа до конца рабочего дня. После этого они с Тэгуном ограничивают себя одной чашкой кофе каждый вечер и оставшееся до прихода возможно-Джехвана и Санхёка время грустно рассматривают меню. В итоге, чтобы избавиться от лишней энергии, они присоединяются к Цзытао в тренажерном зале, который тот обнаружил возле библиотеки, дверь туда была спрятана за бильярдным столом. Минсок тащит с собой Лу Ханя, несмотря на все протесты последнего о том, что в отличие от них он не разбирается в боевых искусствах. Минсок отвечает Лу Ханю, что не позволит тому потерять в его теле форму. Он может пользоваться беговой дорожкой или велотренажером, но точно будет заниматься с ними вместе. Все это как минимум мотивирует Лу Ханя тщательнее собирать информацию для миссии — перспектива избавиться от тренировок оказывается более привлекательной, чем просто смена тела Минсока на собственное.

Первая же тренировка показывает, что им придется столкнуться с проблемами более серьезными, чем другие размеры. У Цзытао все по большей части в порядке, поскольку Чонин, как и он, активен, но у Минсока с Тэгуном сразу возникают трудности. Сехун в хорошей форме, но он не такой гибкий как Минсок, и ему не хватает тонуса мышц и взрывной силы, которой последний привык пользоваться. Что же касается Чунмёна, то лучшее, что можно о нем сказать — у него хватает дыхания подняться по лестнице. Все это означает, что их обычный режим тренировок для новых тел слишком напряженный. Минсок не знает, как много он успеет изменить в теле Сехуна до того, как они поменяются обратно, но будь он проклят, если это его остановит. На следующий день после начала у Минсока так все болит, что он не может пройтись по комнате, не поморщившись, а лестница кажется Эверестом. Сехун недоволен занятием Минсока, о чем без стеснения тому сообщает.

— Я его улучшаю, — возражает Минсок, — привожу тебя в форму так, что тебе самому не надо и пальцем шевелить!

— Я не хочу улучшаться! — парирует Сехун. — Ты никогда не был в бойскаутах? Нужно оставлять место в таком состоянии, какое было, когда ты туда пришел!

— А ты был в бойскаутах? — внезапно и коварно интересуется Бэкхён. — Ну-ка, расскажи.

Сехун прочищает горло.

— Без комментариев.

Дни превращаются в рутину, к концу подходит вторая неделя с начала миссии под прикрытием, когда их снова «атакуют». В этот раз никто даже не замечает птицу, но когда Минсок заходит в кофейню, на их обычном месте он видит не Тэгуна, а «Чанёля».

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спрашивает Минсок.

— А ты вежливый, да? — поднимает бровь «Чанёль», — Не знаю, в меня просто бросили ключами и сказали подождать здесь остальных. Никто не сказал, что ты входишь в их число. Ничего, что ты показываешь, что нас знаешь? Что если здесь нас заметит кто-то из компании?

— Раньше такой проблемы не было, — не совсем внимательно отвечает Минсок. — Извини, мне надо… Я попробую сначала найти Чондэ. Увидимся дома.

«Чанёль» остается в кофейне шипеть, что им надо поддерживать легенду, но Минсок уже вышел за дверь и большими шагами направляется к метро. Из-за крюка в кофейню у него едва хватает времени добраться на другой конец города, где Чондэ ждет Хонбина. Дома он находит Тэгуна скорчившимся на полу ванной, среди окровавленных полотенец и тряпок. На миг сердце Минсока замирает — они еще не должны были сделать и шага в сторону конфликта с компанией, как что-то уже сейчас могло пойти не так, но тут Тэгун оборачивается и явно испытывает облегчение при виде Минсока.

— Можешь подержать? — спрашивает он, и тут Минсок видит у него в руках сверток.

Тэгун рассказывает, что кровь принадлежит животному, которого в его комнате оставила пугающе большая птица. Она испугалась, обнаружив, что в комнате кто-то есть, и уронила добычу — потрепанного и едва живого молодого кролика. Он шлепал по полу, размазывая кровь, пока Тэгун не замотал его в простыню и не принес сюда отмывать. Минсок не думает, что стал бы его даже отмывать — он уже выглядит полусъеденным, но Тэгун держит его в руках и твердо намерен вытереть кровь с мордочки. Он не должен и двигаться, но все равно пытается вырваться. Минсок слышит, как под всей этой грязной шерстью бьется его сердце. Тэгун издает непонятные утешающие звуки и гладит голову и уши одной рукой, пока другой вытирает задние лапы мокрой тряпкой. Без крови кролик выглядит не так жутко, но одна из его лап вяло болтается, уши разорваны и нет одного глаза. Минсок оценивает шансы того, что он переживет эту ночь, как пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Он думает сказать Тэгуну, но тот и сам должен знать, их работа обязывает точно оценивать степень тяжести ран. Но, кажется, даже если Тэгун знает, на него это не влияет. Он обрабатывает порезы перекисью из аптечки, потом промывает теплой водой, аккуратно зашивает и обматывает бинтами едва ли не всего кролика. Для него расчищается место в углу комнаты, рядом с высокой книжной полкой, откуда Тэгун брал книги, и там они устраивают гнездо из одеял. Неидеально, но в доме нет абсолютно ничего для ухода за кроликами. Скрестив ноги, Тэгун устраивается на полу с полным стаканом воды и ложкой поит кролика. Тот настолько плотно замотан, что не может двигаться, и кажется, смирился со своей участью, так что он начинает пить, неловко лакая через уголок рта. Стакан опустошается медленно, и все это время Минсок сидит на кровати, наблюдая сосредоточенного Тэгуна. Чунмён не очень крупный, и все равно кажется, что Тэгун пытается втиснуться в место, наполовину меньше себя. Минсок понимает, что тот этого даже не осознает, но все в нем кричит, что этот человек всегда старается казаться меньше и дружелюбнее. Минсок думает о том, как Тэгун выглядит обычно, и ему трудно это представить, потому что его тело сейчас занято Бэкхёном, который, как понял Минсок, Тэгуну абсолютно противоположен. Он представляет такой же молчаливый пристальный взгляд и отсутствующее выражение лица на высоком, крепком теле, и внезапно понимает, почему он старается не пугать людей своим видом, если того не хочет. Движения его рук очень деликатные, как будто он долго этому учился.

«Он недавно выстрелил человеку в затылок, — вспоминает Минсок. — Я точно знаю, что он убил намного больше людей, чем лет, что я с ним знаком».

«Он сделал это, чтобы защитить то, что тебе дорого», — всплывает у него в голове.

«Как такой, как он, оказался в преступной организации? — размышляет Минсок. — Он убивает людей, крадет у них вещи, деньги и информацию… и ухаживает за кроликами. Ему нравятся милые вещи, и он рискует жизнью, присматривая за подростками, которых пристрелил бы неделей раньше, просто потому, что обещал».

Минсок давно не пытается разобраться в противоречиях собственной жизни и не может точно ответить, почему грани личности Чон Тэгуна так его заинтересовали. Тем не менее, эта загадка не оставит его до тех пор, пока он не поймет, как относиться к человеку, чью комнату он сейчас занимает практически каждый день. Тут Тэгун поднимает глаза, одна его рука лежит под головой спящего кролика, а во второй — пустой стакан, и Минсок решает, что это гиблое дело. Какие-то парадоксы не решить, и сейчас, в круговороте смены тел, атак опасных сов и слишком крепкого вечернего кофе Тэгун — один из них.

И по крайней мере, он не болтает так много, как Лу Хань, что определенно достоинство.

 

Следующие несколько дней Минсок, выполняя бессмысленные задания Чинёна и остального начальства, составляет план завода. Должность нового стажера означает, что он находится на самом дне офисной иерархии, как раз выше разумной плесени в офисном холодильнике, но ниже новой собаки, которую завел один из его новых руководителей, и он берет ее с собой в офис куда чаще, чем Минсоку хотелось бы. Ужасно энергичный питбуль еще и ужасно слюнявый, и не слишком хорошо приучен к поводку, что Минсок обнаруживает, когда Суман ловит его по пути с обеденного перерыва и уговаривает выгулять собаку, «раз ему по пути». Ухён — или Ухун, как Минсок его называет, потому что тот издает именно такие звуки, а еще потому, что абсурдно давать человеческое имя такой глупой собаке — любит тянуть за собой людей, пытаясь понюхать определенный участок травы. Участок этот совершенно неотличим от остальных для всех, кроме Ухуна, который счастлив стоять на нем часами, нюхать и понемногу есть траву. Когда Минсок пытается его оттащить, он просто ложится посреди дороги и печально смотрит вверх. Минсоку остается тащить за поводок пса, который выглядит абсолютно измученным, и при этом улыбаться прохожим, чтобы не сойти за человека, который плохо обращается с животными.

— Ты самый плохо воспитанный пес, которого я когда-либо видел, — рычит Минсок, когда ему удается заманить Ухуна в лифт холла последними кусочками своего бутерброда.

— Ух, — счастливо выдает Ухун, облизываясь.

Тэгуна эта история очень смешит. У него бы наверняка не было никаких трудностей заставить Ухуна делать все, что нужно, думает Минсок, глядя, как Тэгун кормит кролика кусочком салата. На удивление Минсока, кролик не только пережил первую ночь, но и поправился настолько, что через два дня уже ковылял к еде и оставлял в своем углу катышки кроличьего помета. Так что в первую очередь они принесли самодельный лоток и наполнили его сеном, но либо кролик не смог перебраться через его маленький бортик, либо ему нравится делать их жизнь тяжелее. У Минсока терпение заканчивается очень быстро, но Тэгун просто подметает пол и дальше кормит кролика салатом. Наверное, поэтому Тэгун ему нравится больше, но Минсок более чем счастлив оставить тому уход за животным.

Когда они оба дома, и кролик получил свою долю внимания, большую часть времени они проводят в тренажерном зале, экспериментируя с новыми, подходящими их телам стилями рукопашного боя. Оказывается, у них обоих хорошая база в боевых искусствах, но оба обзавелись привычками и стилями, которые не работают с измененным размером тела. Из-за более коротких рук Тэгун промахнулся с кружкой в первый день, и на первой тренировке ему не удается выполнить почти все атаки. У Минсока проблема обратного толка. Тело Сехуна намного длиннее, чем он привык, и он почти все время перебирает и бьет голенью или коленом вместо ступни — или вообще промахивается. Даже когда они разбираются с расстоянием, не работает стратегия. Глядя и тренируясь вместе с Цзытао, Минсоку удается немного приспособиться. Он тренируется уклоняться назад и выполнять ответные удары, чтобы получить нужную дистанцию.

— Смотри, — говорит Минсок, когда они переводят дыхание после неудачного спарринга. — Я, естественно, хочу, чтобы ты оставался дальше, потому что я выше. Сейчас мои конечности длиннее, поэтому ты там, где я могу тебя ударить, но ты не можешь меня достать.

— Я дам тебе преимущество, если ты меня дальше оттолкнешь, — размышляет Тэгун. — Так что все, что мне надо — достать тебя, — он стряхивает с глаз волосы. — Если я подберусь поближе, ты ничего не сможешь сделать.

— Что-то в этом роде. Еще разок?

Самый первый раз, когда Тэгун устремляется вперед, Минсок толкает его ногой точно в живот в надежде, что он потеряет равновесие. На несколько минут Минсок его задерживает и такими же толкающими ударами дает отпор следующим атакам, удерживая на удобном расстоянии. Но он не очень хорошо скрывает движения и не чередует схемы, поэтому, когда он заносит ногу для еще одного толчка, Тэгун скользит сбоку, и отталкивает ее. У Минсока перехватывает дыхание как от неожиданной близости, так и от крепкого удара в живот. Смотреть на лицо противника — лучший способ пропустить его движения, но Тэгун смотрит вверх, его лицо так близко, что Минсок не может отвести глаз. Выражение его лица спокойное и сосредоточенное, но глаза самоуверенно сияют торжеством, и Минсока притягивает этот свет. Он чувствует, как по плечу скользит рука и хватает его сзади за воротник, и тут нога Тэгуна прямо за ним, он бедром толкает Минсока вперед, а плечи тянет в обратном направлении, и он все еще в сантиметрах от Минсока, но тот падает назад. Он тяжело валится на пол, а Тэгун даже не думает его подхватывать. Он выпрямляется и едва заметно изгибает губы в улыбке.

— Ну как, близко? — спрашивает он, как будто это не ясно и так.

— Да, — хрипит Минсок. — Определенно.

Когда они выходят из зала, рядом внезапно оказывается Лу Хань. Минсок подозревает, что он мог прятаться за занавесками. Он прилипает к Минсоку и тянет того в сторону кухни. К тому времени, как Минсоку удается оглянуться, Тэгун уже скрылся по лестнице.

— Я не разговаривал с тобой чуть ли не год! — жалуется Лу Хань. — Мы работаем под прикрытием в одном и том же здании, но меня держат в душной тюремной коробке без окон, где я сортирую операции по кредиткам, а когда мы здесь, ты все время проводишь с новым парнем, и я, кажется, схожу с ума, так что ты идешь со мной плавать.

— Ты бы со мной виделся, если бы ходил с нами на работу, а не сдался через два дня, — говорит Минсок. — И что?

— Как будто мне хочется проводить время в душной комнатенке. Лучше пусть детишки играют со мной в футбол. И потом, я не хотел мешать тебе в свободное время, — Лу Хань двигает бровями. — Уверен, у тебя очень важные физические нагрузки.

— Он… не мой парень, — запинается Минсок. — Я даже не знаю, с чего ты это взял.

— Ну не знаю, — говорит Лу Хань. — Наверное, из-за того, что вы теперь сиамские близнецы, судя по всему, усыновили кролика-калеку и почти каждый вечер ходите на кофейные свидания. Извини, что я сделал соответствующие выводы, — Лу Хань смотрит на него, как на сумасшедшего. — Если у вас еще не было разговора на тему «что у нас за отношения», тогда тебе нужно об этом задуматься. Общение — ключ, знаешь ли.

— Мы не вместе, — настаивает Минсок. — Еще месяц назад мы целились друг в друга на полном серьезе!

— Эй, я никого не осуждаю, — Лу Хань поднимает руки вверх. — Вы два взрослых человека, и это не мое дело. — Он задумывается. — Но если вы и правда не встречаетесь, значит, у меня есть шанс?

— Лу Хань, нет, просто замолчи, — отвечает Минсок, и в его голосе прорезаются истеричные нотки.

— Это из-за лица? — серьезно спрашивает Лу Хань. — Из-за того, что у меня твое лицо, это так странно?

— Поверь мне, на данный момент не это здесь самая странная вещь, — говорит Минсок.

— Если мы сейчас поцелуемся, это будет считаться селфцестом?

— Лу Хань…

— Я просто спросил! — Лу Хань отрывает руки Минсока от его лица и тянет в сторону двери. — Пойдем поплаваем, — говорит он. — И… просто подумай об этом, ладно? Не… свиданиях со мной. В смысле, я же не могу встречаться с кем-то, кто может составить мне конкуренцию своей внешностью. Но, — он косится на Минсока, — вам обоим нравится быть рядом друг с другом. Думаю, больше, чем тебе — в компании других. Не стоит закрывать на это глаза. — Его серьезность испаряется так же быстро, как и появилась. — Как ты не должен закрывать глаза на меня. А теперь пойдем. Моя очередь сталкивать тебя в эту чертовски холодную арктическую воду.

Но после слов Лу Ханя даже ледяное озеро не очень помогает Минсоку обрести ясную голову. Он понимает, что и правда проводит почти все свободное время в компании Тэгуна, а когда они не вместе, напоминают о нем самые странные вещи. За день он запоминает все забавные или раздражающие события, чтобы вечером ими поделиться, старается вести себя с Ухуном так, как, наверное, повел бы себя Тэгун. Минсок даже практикует его холодный взгляд, когда его вызывает к себе начальник, чтобы включить гугл с только что закрытым браузером. Последнее повторяется несколько раз и сопровождается сомнительными замечаниями о его собственной способности пользоваться браузером. Но факт остается фактом: Тэгун присутствует в мыслях Минсока куда чаще, чем он это осознавал или считал нормальным. Он вспоминает, как они тренировались последний раз, и как оттого, что Тэгун был слишком близко, ему стало трудно дышать. Минсок даже не заметил, что он в теле Чунмёна, так его увлекли глаза и пристальный взгляд. Это были глаза Чунмёна, но Минсок сомневается, что при взгляде на него они так когда-то горели.

Как всегда, когда он чувствует, что близко подбирается к кому-то за пределами их тесного круга, который считает чем-то большим, чем командой, первая реакция Минсока — отступить на безопасное расстояние. Например, «кофейные свидания», как сказал Лу Хань. Так что, как только после работы Минсок выходит из автобуса, он идет за Хонбином в метро, а не заглядывает в кофейню, как обычно. Если Хонбину это кажется странным, он тогда приподнимает бровь, не больше. Тем вечером Минсок идет за Кёнсу, Санхёком и Хонбином вниз в подвал, где они по-прежнему работают с информацией, которую получили из газа. «Они» оказываются только Хонбином, потому что ни Кёнсу, ни Санхёк не разбираются в химии. Они выполняют мелкие поручения, которые возникают у Хонбина по ходу работы, их двоих для этого более чем достаточно, так что Минсок несколько часов пинает балду. Внизу слишком холодно из-за бетонного основания дома, и Минсок с тоской думает о знакомой кровати наверху, которая буквально ждет, когда кто-то на нее приляжет. Но Тэгун, скорее всего, читает очередную книгу или свисает с кресла, щекоча кролику его потрепанные уши, так что Минсок хмуро шаркает ногами. Следующий день проходит лучше, хотя он тратит вечер, глядя, как Джехван-который-наверное-Исин от нечего делать распечатывает и ламинирует фальшивые удостоверения с именами и фотографиями, которые становятся все смехотворнее — на радость Бэкхёну и «Воншику». Минсок вертит одно из удостоверений в руках — официальное на вид, правительства княжества Силенд, с именем «Кена «Носяры» Макчиха» и фотографией ноздрей, пока его не отбирает «Воншик».

— Тебе здесь не весело, — говорит он, — Перестань хмуриться, или у бедного Сехунни появятся морщины, — он разворачивает удостоверение и начинает ржать. — Бэкхён, посмотри! Гениально! — он не замечает, что Минсок встает и уходит.  
То, что он избегает Тэгуна, означает, что ему негде отдохнуть и избавиться от накопленного за день стресса. Он пытается сделать это с Лу Ханем, но тот все пытается придумать оригинальные идеи, как убить всех в офисе, когда они наконец-то отправятся на миссию, что не очень-то помогает. Если бы он просто сидел и слушал, Минсок бы не чувствовал, как с каждой минутой напрягается все сильнее. Он знает, что скоро взорвется, но не видит, как этого избежать и не вернуться к прежней опасной близости с Тэгуном. Лу Хань замечает, что Минсок того избегает, и решает своим долгом с ним об этом поговорить, что только ухудшает ситуацию. Минсок затыкает его как может, и следующим утром отправляется на работу с таким плохим настроением, какого не испытывал уже давно. И, конечно, в этот день все идет наперекосяк. Когда он приезжает, не работают лифты, что могло предупредить его о грядущем, обрати он внимание. Но он упорно поднимается по лестнице в ужасно унылый и монотонный день с редкими вкраплениями суматохи. Минсоку впервые поручают записывать под диктовку, и он делает больше ошибок, чем, по его мнению, вообще возможно, и ему приходится пять раз заново исправлять одно и то же письмо. Потом принтер начинает тянуть по пять листов бумаги за раз, и Минсоку приходится стоять рядом и терпеливо вставлять по одному листу. Потом он ждет, пока еще один из его начальников, Хёнсок, страшно медленно читает свою корреспонденцию и заметки, попутно отпуская язвительные комментарии об авторах.

— Смотри-ка, я просил статью, а ее здесь нет, — он машет заметкой, которую, как Минсок знает, написала дружелюбная девушка из отдела рекламы Океана Кабинок. — Она ее даже не искала. У тебя есть ручка? Напишем ответ.

Минсок пытается прочитать бумажку сверху вниз.

— Она говорит, что отправила вам статью по электронной почте, — говорит он, пытаясь звучать ровно.

— Где? — Минсок показывает нужную строку, и Хёнсок чуть хмурится и проверяет почту. — Ага, вот оно. Мне нужно разослать копии этим идиотам с третьего этажа. Принтер уже работает?

После Ухун решает съесть на обед воробья и измазаться в грязи, и только потом Минсок с ужасом понимает, что пахнет она не как грязь. А потом он снова съедает половину бутерброда Минсока. К тому времени, как Минсок добирается домой, он готов воплотить в жизнь любой из планов жизнерадостно мстительного убийства, который Лу Хань придумает. В минуту слабости он заходит к Тэгуну в комнату, но тот отлучился ждать Джехвана и Санхёка в конце их рабочей смены, так что Минсок пытается осторожно погладить кролика. Кролик кусает его за палец, он шагает в свою комнату и в ярости потрошит все подушки, которые находит, потом плюхается на гору из перьев и долго и напряженно думает, не утопиться ли ему в озере. Несколько людей заходят проверить, как он, но Минсок так основательно всех отбривает, что его оставляют в покое. Никакая кража не стоит такого безобразия, думает он, даже когда они получат свои тела обратно. Он почти убеждает себя, что во всем виноват Тэгун и существенно остывает, когда в дверь между комнатами легонько стучат, а затем она открывается.

— Что? — взрывается он, — Если ты насчет своего гребаного кролика, могу сразу сказать, что мне неинтересно, и если ты не будешь держать его от меня подальше, я сверну его блохастую шею и отдам сделать жаркое. И оставь меня в покое, не хочу тебя видеть.

В ответ наступает долгая тишина. Потом Минсок слышит, как возле стола у кровати кто-то аккуратно кладут, потом — удаляющиеся шаги. Он ждет до щелчка двери и идет посмотреть, что это. На столе стоит и все еще дымится бумажный стаканчик кофе из их вечерней кофейни. Минсок делает глоток и понимает, что сливок и сахара в нем как раз столько, сколько нужно, совсем как он любит. Он чувствует себя ужасно виноватым. Он не выпивает и половины, как понимает, что ему действительно нужно сделать, и он допивает кофе, собираясь с духом. Он открывает соединяющую дверь — Тэгун выглядит удивленным.

— Я был говнюком, — говорит Минсок, глядя на пол. — Я не мыслил здраво, это был мерзкий день, но потом я сказал правда отвратительные вещи, и мне жаль. Я не буду убивать твоего кролика. — Тэгун молчит, только встает и смотрит на него в ответ. Минсок вздыхает. — И извини за то, что я внезапно начал тебя избегать. Я просто… В общем, извини.

Тут Тэгун улыбается, едва заметно, но сейчас ничто в мире не может поднять Минсоку настроение больше, чем эта улыбка. Он улыбается в ответ.

— Думаю, Лу Хань сейчас бы предложить обняться, — шутит он, но Тэгун раскидывает руки, и Минсок с секундной задержкой понимает, что он действительно не против объятий. Что-то подсказывает Минсоку, что это не самая разумная идея, а еще он думает, что сейчас ему это совсем не помешало бы.

«А, к черту все», — думает Минсок, и шагает вперед, в объятия Тэгуна.

Это правда была не самая разумная идея. Он понимает это мгновенно, одновременно с тем, что Тэгун правда отлично обнимается. Он и сейчас пытается казаться меньше, что Минсок уже заметил раньше, и поскольку он в теле Чунмёна, он кажется в два раза меньше Минсока нынешнего размера, но еще он не сдерживается. Никакой напряженной дистанции или легких похлопываний по спине. Тэгун просто обнимает Минсока за пояс и к нему прижимается. Его голова как раз на достаточном уровне, чтобы устроиться в изгибе шеи Минсока, и последним овладевает то самое отбирающее дыхание чувство, которое он испытывал во время боя, но теперь в голове Минсока звучит издевательский голос Лу Ханя.

«Я тебе говорил» — почти вслух произносит голос. Но Минсок вспоминает слова Лу Ханя: «Вам обоим нравится быть рядом друг с другом. Думаю, больше, чем тебе — в компании других».

Минсок должен признать, что компания Тэгуна — прямо сейчас одна из немногих хороших вещей в его жизни. Даже в разгар всех дурацких миссий и расстройств, окружении громкого скрипучего дома, набитым такими же громкими людьми, ему действительно нравится проводить время с Тэгуном. Даже путем избавления от анархии, коей является остальной дом, Минсок все равно бы хотел того же, и в этом проблема. Минсок может принять то, что Тэгун ему нравится, возможно, больше, чем все остальные, и, если не вдумываться, он может принять и то, что близкое физическое присутствие Тэгуна вызывает у него головокружение, дрожь и странное чувство, как будто ему снова пятнадцать. Он может все это понять. Странно, но не страннее того, что он в настоящее время разгуливает в теле Сехуна. Идея заключается в том, чтобы вернуть все, как было, но это в том числе означает, что они снова окажутся по разные стороны баррикад. Вернуть все, как было, означает отмотать события до того момента, когда они держали друг друга на прицеле. Учитывая их цель, то, что ему нравится обниматься с Тэгуном, пить с ним кофе, то, как он больше улыбается глазами, чем ртом… все это серьезно аукнется Минсоку, когда исчезнет. Неважно, как развивается их дружба, пока есть шанс, что в конце они могут снова стать врагами, Минсоку придется себя сдерживать.

Но ему не обязательно прекращать обнимать Тэгуна прямо сейчас.

Теперь, когда они снова разговаривают друг с другом, Минсок больше не чувствует такое желание убить обитателей офиса и может лучше сосредоточиться на создании точной карты верхних уровней завода. Бейдж стажера не пустит его дальше определенного предела, за которым точно находятся само хранилище, производственный этаж или лаборатории. Помощь, которую он может предоставить, ограничена дорогой в здание и из него, так что он отбрасывает в сторону любые мысли о том, как им пробраться в помещение с химикатами, и вместо этого сосредотачивается на том, как они попадут внутрь через офисные уровни. Это его территория, и ближе к часу икс он начинает как можно больше сплетничать с начальством и коллегами. Он берет побольше заданий, чтобы под удобным предлогом заглядывать в извилистые коридоры, и заводит привычку болтать с администратором. Кажется, впервые за все это время, Минсок рад, что обычно презрительное выражение лица Сехуна чудесным образом преображается, когда он старательно улыбается. Так Минсок производит более сильное впечатление на женщину средних лет, когда тормозит у ее стола и делает бессмысленные комплименты о цвете блузки. Проводя в обеденный час много времени поблизости, он краем глаза замечает коды, которые она вводит, чтобы открывать разные двери и базовые защитные барьеры. Ничего особенного, но этого хватит, чтобы в назначенное время попасть в вестибюль. Через пару дней он приносит ей коробку с шоколадными конфетами и отказывается уходить, пока она не надкусывает одну, восторгаясь, какие сладкие конфеты и он сам, и больно щипает его за щеку. Этого достаточно, чтобы стереть какую бы то ни было вину, что мог испытывать Минсок, воруя ее коды, так что он их записывает и вечером, ни капли не сомневаясь, передает Чунмёну. Еще ему нужен ключ-карта к лифту, если он остановился, или, если не получится его достать, ключ к лестнице. После некоторых раздумий Минсок решает, что лестница — вариант более легкий, и, если их заметят, на ней другим будет сложнее их остановить. Ключ оказывается легко достать, Минсок решает, что люди, хранящие ключи на видном месте — либо киношные злодеи, либо последние простофили, потому что он тратит меньше дня, чтобы понять, какой ему нужен ключ, чтобы провести их как можно дальше, по крайней мере, с уровнем доступа Минсока. После этого все, что ему остается — это связаться с Джехваном и Санхёком, чтобы убедиться, что они составили план всех камер наблюдения на своих этажах, и тогда работа Минсока завершена. Приятно чувствовать, что остальные задачи лежат на ком-то другом.

Но, очевидно, расслабиться ему не суждено, потому что пернатый ужас Лу Ханя снова решает нанести им визит. Поздним субботним утром Минсок выходит из комнаты — он только оделся после душа — как что-то налетает прямо ему на голову. Он вспышкой замечает пронизывающие желтые глаза и огромные когти, и на чистых рефлексах отпрыгивает к стене. Птица залетает прямо в комнату и летит к внутренней двери, и, когда она начинает скрестись о дверь, Минсок внезапно очень рад, что не забыл ее закрыть. Изнутри слышно испуганный стук, птица удваивает усилия туда попасть, тоже его услышав. Минсок хватает стул и начинает им размахивать, но птица ухает и умудряется вылететь обратно в коридор, не задевая дверь крыльями. Она проносится через комнату Лу Ханя и вылетает в окно. Секунду спустя из комнаты с торчащими во все стороны волосами выбегает Лу Хань.

— Ты ее видел? — требует он, и когда Минсок кивает, победно сжимает кулак. — Я тебе говорил, что она настоящая! И злобная! Огромная и пытается убить людей!

— Я не думаю, что она хочет убивать именно людей, — говорит Минсок, тут приоткрывается дверь в комнату Тэгуна.

— Что происходит? — спрашивает он.

— Сова, — отвечает Минсок. — Я думал, она пыталась устроить где-то в доме гнездо, но я ее только что видел. Кажется, она слышит кролика.

Выражение лица Тэгуна суровеет.

— Мы можем ее отсюда прогнать? — спрашивает он.

— По-моему, она улетела… — начинает Минсок, но тут слышен удар, как будто выходная дверь стукнулась о стену, и громкие крики. Минсок понимает, что сова, должно быть, опять залетела во двор внизу. — Пойду возьму метлу, — вздыхает он.

Трудность в охоте на сову заключается в том, что пока они не обращали на нее внимания, она развила жуткую способность исчезать в доме, полном людей, чтобы резко появляться и атаковать всех, кто слишком быстро заходит за угол. В результате, чем дольше птица остается на свободе, тем больше у всех сдают нервы и нарастает ужас вкупе с паранойей. Тэгун возвращается в спальню охранять кролика на случай, если сова сумеет пробраться через дверь или окно, а Минсок прочесывает верхний этаж с самодельной битой через плечо. Из одной из дальних комнат доносится вопль, Минсок бросается вперед, но к тому времени, как он туда добегает, обнаруживает только скорчившегося у шкафа и схватившегося за грудь Цзытао.

— Она полетела туда, — выдыхает он, указывая на чердачный люк. Минсок отправляет его помочь Кёнсу баррикадировать окна, а потом отправляется к люку.

Непохоже, что его недавно трогали или задевали, но после нескольких часов бесплодной охоты Минсок научен горьким опытом, что птицу недооценивать нельзя. Если все выглядит так, как будто ее здесь нет и в помине, значит, скорее всего, она именно здесь. Он открывает люк — никакой реакции, откладывает биту в сторону и собирается лезть вверх. Это оказывается ошибкой — что-то ударяет его в затылок, да так, что его отбрасывает вперед к краю люка. Сквозь туман в голове и слезы боли Минсок видит огромную нахохлившуюся сову, которая готовится снова его атаковать. Он пытается ее отогнать, но не может разглядеть и найти биту. Посреди этой суматохи у него соскальзывает нога, он катится назад и вниз по лестнице, ударяясь головой и спиной, и приземляется на полу. Он не может пошевелиться, но тут распахивается дверь в коридор, и оттуда показывается чуть запыхавшийся Тэгун. Он окидывает взглядом ошеломленного и лежащего на полу Минсока, и скрывается за люком, так что Минсок только слышит скрипы, уханье, пока внезапно все не стихает. Несколько человек подоспели на шум. Чунмён прикладывает к царапине на голове Минсока мокрую ткань, когда Тэгун наконец-то спускается с чердака.

— Где сова? — спрашивает Минсок, морщась.

— Я ее ударил, — коротко отвечает Тэгун. — Она отскочила от стены и больше не двигалась.

— Ты только что прикончил злобную гигантскую сову голыми руками? — Лу Хань, кажется, впечатлен.

— У меня была палка, — сильнее хмурится Тэгун.

— У него была палка, — повторяет Лу Хань. — Минсок, беру свои слова обратно. Я одобряю.

Минсок не готов к еще одному разговору об этом с Лу Ханем. Неважно, насколько он смирился с чувствами, которые в нем вызывает Тэгун, он не готов обсуждать это с другом, чья поддержка выражается с ухмылке и предложении на время выдворить всех остальных из дома. На него только что напала жестокая птица, и, честно, его голова болит и без Лу Ханя.

— Не думаю, что ты сильно поранился, — говорит Чунмён, — но на какое-то время останется синяк. И я не уверен, что ты ударился головой несильно, так что за этим надо будет проследить.

Сехун бьет Лу Ханя по спине.

— За что?! — вопит Лу Хань.

— Он побил мое тело, и я хочу, чтобы он чувствовал то же самое, когда попадет обратно в свое, — хмурится Сехун и еще раз бьет Лу Ханя, теперь по руке.

Они доставляют Минсока вниз по коридору и оставляют в распахнутой комнате Тэгуна. К счастью, кролик все еще внутри, прячется под креслом, как будто все еще боится в любом момент стать сове обедом. Тэгун не обращает на него внимания, укладывает Минсока на кровать, и только потом пытается достать кролика. Несколько безуспешных попыток спустя он сдается и садится на полу рядом с кроватью. Лежащему Минсоку видна только его макушка, он не видит лица и не может понять, что тот думает.

— Я думал, ты собирался охранять кролика, — наконец выдает Минсок. — Мне казалось, что ты больше озабочен тем, как бы его не съели, чем ловлей совы.

— Я слышал, как ты упал, — пожимает плечами Тэгун.

Минсок не понимает, почему ему хочется услышать, что его безопасность очевидно важнее кроличьей, но сердце все равно стучит чуть быстрее. Может, это оттого, что он видел, как Тэгун целыми вечерами менял кролику бинты, проверял его раны, следил, чтобы у него были еда и питье, методично его кормил, когда казалось, что сам тот не может. И Тэгун не только бросил его, чтобы отправиться к Минсоку, он так спешил, что даже не удостоверился, что в комнату не залетит сова, которая активно кроликом интересовалась. Поток мыслей Минсока прерывается, когда кровать чуть прогибается — Тэгун садится с ним рядом и изучает у него на виске синяк, едва касаясь волос пальцами. Минсок чувствует, как Тэгун осматривает его с ног до головы, отмечая все синяки и царапины. Он мог бы остановить его. Пожалуй, он должен это сделать, но мягкие прикосновения Тэгуна то ли делают боль терпимее, то ли перекрывают ее. Тут Тэгун задевает особенно чувствительный порез, и Минсок вздрагивает. Тэгун тут же бормочет извинения и, как видно, хочет отодвинуться, но Минсок ему не дает.

— Нет, — выпаливает он, и Тэгун замирает. — Нет, все… все в порядке. Я не против.

Тэгун снова двигает рукой, которая застыла было у края лица Минсока, и касается его щеки. Он проводит пальцем по скуле, но больше не смотрит на раны. Тэгун смотрит Минсоку прямо в глаза, его лицо приближается, как будто он сам этого не осознает. Минсок чувствует себя настолько удовлетворенным, что только через пару мгновений приходит в себя — их губы уже в сантиметрах друг от друга. Из-за внезапного осознания Минсок подпрыгивает и дергает головой назад. Тэгун снова подскакивает — он выглядит шокированным, а потом виноватым.

Он отодвигается к краю кровати.

— Прости, — дергано начинает он, — Прости, я…

Минсок хватает его и не дает убежать.

— Подожди, — Минсоку трудно объяснять произошедшее, когда он уверен в нем только наполовину, и более того, не знает, что он хотел, чтобы случилось, но Тэгун выглядит ужасно огорченным, и Минсок знает, что эти эмоции направлены на самого Тэгуна. — Я не хотел… эм. Дело в том, что… Я вспомнил, в чьем теле нахожусь. А ты выглядишь как человек, который всегда дает мне идиотские приказы, так что… Я просто не думаю, что сейчас это было бы правильно.

На лице Тэгуна сменяются несколько эмоций: удивление, облегчение и сразу следом — отвращение.

— Я об этом не подумал, — говорит он и чуть позже признает. — Я вообще ни о чем не думал.

— Я тоже, — соглашается Минсок, — но… знаешь, я думаю, сейчас не время и не место.

— Это предполагает, что время и место когда-то будут, — очень тихо говорит Тэгун, и хотя он дает Минсоку усадить себя обратно на кровать, они все еще не встречаются взглядами.

— Это… — Минсок вздыхает. — Дело в том, что мы по разные стороны. Я знаю, что... — он продолжает, чувствуя, что Тэгун захочет возразить, — сейчас мы на одной стороне, но это потому, что у нас совпала цель, и добиться ее можно только вместе. Но что, когда мы ее достигнем? Когда мы вернемся в свои старые тела, мы заменим одну проблему другой. И снова станем врагами.

Тэгун встречается с ним глазами, и у него серьезный взгляд.

— Ты так думаешь? — спрашивает он. — Что мы станем врагами? Потому что я не буду твоим врагом.

Каждая клеточка существа Минсока хочет принять это за чистую монету. Он хотел бы верить, что так только они разберутся и вернут все, как было, дружба между ними не пропадет окончательно. Хочет верить, что они не погрузятся в старый конфликт между двумя бандами, и никому не придется выбирать между старыми и новыми друзьями. Но Минсок не дожил бы до этого момента, принимая желаемое за действительное. Кажется, Тэгун видит у него на лице отголоски этих сомнений, потому что он берет Минсока за руку, переплетая пальцы.

— Мы разберемся с будущим, когда оно настанет, — говорит он. — А сейчас у нас есть цель. И у нас есть это, — он смотрит на их руки. Минсок вздыхает.

«Но насколько этого хватит?» — думает он.

Финал наступает в середине следующей недели, когда Хонбин возвращается, улыбаясь до ушей, и с новостями, что он только что заполучил базовый доступ безопасности к лаборатории. До последнего момента было неясно, попробуют ли они украсть целую партию вещества со склада, потом продавая остатки, или же возьмут из лаборатории только нужное им для смены тел количество. Пропуск Хонбина означает, что у них теперь есть почти все, что нужно, чтобы забраться в лабораторию. И, кстати, очень вовремя, потому что их месяц почти истек. Проблема с лабораторией в том, что им повезет, если угадают с количеством, но, с другой стороны, получить доступ к складу намного сложнее. У них есть только одна попытка.

При таком раскладе любые возражения быстро исчезают, и они начинают связывать воедино конечные детали плана. Нужно удостовериться, что они могут открыть все двери на пути к лаборатории, и в комнату для обратной смены тел должны попасть все. Они почти единодушно решили, что нужно сменить тела как можно быстрее. Так, если их прервут на пути из здания, по крайней мере, некоторые из них смогут убраться оттуда в своих родных телах, не беспокоясь о сохранности химиката. Дата назначена через дни дня. Три дня — и они поймут, можно ли вернуть все на круги свои.

Последние шаги в подготовке проходят без сучка, без задоринки. Кёнсу, облаченный в тело Бэкхёна и дорогой костюм ручного пошива, стремительно проносится и очаровывает всех на своем пути, попутно собирая во время своего всеохватывающего тура то, что передают ему остальные. Во время обеда он отдает все Исину, который делает необходимые пометки и дубли, а потом Кёнсу разносит все на свои места. Дома Бэкхён в шутку пытается присвоить себе половину их несомненного успеха, мотивируя тем, что именно его тело так помогло Кёнсу. В ответ Кёнсу исчезает, и никто не знает, куда он подевался. Уже далеко за полночь возле дома паркуется машина, но никто не может от Кёнсу добиться, где же тот был. Все, что он говорит, это «Мне захотелось сделать татуировку». Этого достаточно, чтобы у Бэкхёна случился нервный срыв, особенно потому, что никто не знает, где эта татуировка и какая она.

К ночи рейда многие из них напряжены так же, как Бэкхён, хотя и по другим причинам. Весь день Чунмён из раза в раз прогонял всех по плану, Ифань вдалбливал каждому в голову его роль, а Хагён заставлял тренировать ситуации, с которыми они могут столкнуться. С рассвета до заката все работают в поте лица. В следующий раз появиться в этом доме они рассчитывают уже в своих телах. Перед уходом Тэгун дает кролику свежую еду и воду, и, поскольку тот поправился и теперь свободно двигается, оставляет все двери открытыми, чтобы тот смог убежать, если захочет. Возможно, звучит пессимистично, как будто он не рассчитывает вернуться, но Минсок думает, это скорее желание предоставить зверьку такую же свободу и новый старт, которые они рассчитывают обрести сами.

Когда они останавливаются у заводских построек, Минсок направляется к запасной двери, спрятанной среди стеклянных окон вестибюля, осторожно ведя за собой всех остальных. Дверь открывается паролем, который Минсок стащил у администратора. Как только они внутри, Минсок ведет к месту, где они будут спрятаны от камер безопасности — за огромные растения. Они подстраивают движения под ход сканеров, чтобы те не сработали. Кажется, «Воншик» верещит птеродактилем, но другие тут же на него шикают, чтобы их не засекла система безопасности. Несколько нажатий на панели администратора выключают почти всю внешнюю защиту, после чего все, что им нужно, чтобы попасть на боковую лестницу — это быстрый поворот ключа. Оттуда Минсок может провести их по своему каждодневному офисному аду. Джехван пользуется рукой и сильной спиной Цзытао, чтобы подсадить Санхёка, который натягивает на ближайшую камеру черный мешок. Рано или поздно на заводе узнают, что кто-то к ним проник, но их цель на время миссии — не засветиться на записи для доказательств. Остаются сенсоры движения, которые работают по схемам, которые Минсок вычислил. Он потратил целый день на работе, пытаясь их не запускать и выглядеть при этом абсолютно нормально. Сейчас, кажется, он сможет это сделать даже с закрытыми глазами. Вести других чуть сложнее, особенно бесшумно, но если делать это медленно, то все получается. По мере их продвижения Джехван и Санхёк накрывают каждую камеру на пути.

 

Как только они проходят офисы, начинается территория Хонбина. У Минсока был доступ только к деловой части, тогда как химический профиль Хонбина позволил быстро перевести того в саму лабораторию. Они продвигаются все так же медленно, только теперь помимо сенсоров движения добавляются еще лазерные, установленные на разной высоте в проходах, и из-за них все помещение выглядит, как декорация для боевика. Но разглядеть лазеры куда сложнее, чем это показывают в фильмах, так что в итоге Хонбин заставляет всех ждать абсолютно неподвижно, пока он по одному проводит каждого человека через сенсоры. Минсок думает, что и в своем теле это было бы сложно, но из-за дополнительной длины всех конечностей ему приходится следить за каждым движением, чтобы не ошибиться. Когда Хонбин, напряженно наблюдая за лазерами, велит ему замереть, Минсок остается стоять на одной ноге, прижимая колено другой к груди и наклонив голову вперед. Мизинец на ноге начинает чуть заметно дрожать, его подташнивает от усилий вообще никак не двигаться. Когда он, наконец, разгибается, по шее стекает пот. К тому времени, как Минсок проходит сканеры, он мечтает о том, чтобы упасть на пол и не двигаться, но Хонбин сканирует пропуск, и с тихим жужжанием открывается следующая дверь. За ней — еще один коридор с такими же сканерами, и Минсок сейчас закричит, он сдастся прямо на месте, упадет и их всех подставит…

…Но тут его касается рука, и это Тэгун. Ему не нужно смотреть на Минсока, чтобы тот понял, что тот подразумевает: «Я здесь». Минсок несколько минут вдыхает носом и выдыхает ртом, пока не успокаивается. Следующий проход не легче, но в этот раз он точно знает, насколько будет тяжело, и от этого проще. Пока он думает об этом как о напряженной тренировке там, в озерном доме, он может с этим справиться, не утонув в собственных мыслях. Одна нога за другой, сначала эта, а потом другая рука, и все это время ему помогает пристальный взгляд Тэгуна. Коридор больше не кажется бесконечным.

Последнее препятствие между ними и лабораторией с их целью — дверь с паролем и доступом по карте. Хонбин вводит код, и настает момент истины. Исин должен был модифицировать карту и продлить на ней время доступа, но если это не получилось, и система не среагирует, сработает вся сигнализация, и им придется оставить всякую надежду вернуть свои тела. Он проводит картой, и Минсок буквально слышит, как все задерживают дыхание. Красный огонек держится секунду, а затем сменяется зеленым. С поворотом дверной ручки они внутри. Изнутри Хонбин может отключить системы безопасности самой лаборатории, и всем теперь дышится немного легче. Пока Хонбин ищет на полках нужный химикат, они рассаживаются на скамейках, столах и полу.

— Должно быть оно, — в руках у Хонбина колба с серебристой жидкостью внутри.

— Нам нужно это выпить? — спрашивает Чонин.

— Будет передозировка, — отвечает Хонбин. Он вертит рычаги на панели, загорается пламя. — К счастью, мы можем испарить вещество, оно распространится по воздуху как газ, как и в первый наш контакт. В идеале нужно делать все по инструкции, но у нас нет времени. — Он оборачивается к Бэкхёну, который стоит рядом, и протягивает ему пластиковые защитные очки. — Надевайте. Правила безопасности.

— Конечно, — закатывает глаза Бэкхён, — давайте вдохнем непроверенный экспериментальный газ, но в защитных очках. — Но все равно их надевает.

Как только все в очках, Хонбин наклоняет колбу к пламени и подзывает всех поближе.

— Вам лучше быть рядом. Не знаю, как много нужно вдохнуть, чтобы запустить реакцию, но мы не можем позволить себе пропасть веществу зря. — Они становятся в круг, глядя на колбу, жидкость в которой начинает пенится. Хонбин тянется к руке Санхёка. — Ты хорошо обо мне позаботился, — он улыбается. — Надеюсь, ты попадешь обратно в себя.

— Будет неплохо видеть тебя где-то кроме зеркала, — пожимает плечами Санхёк. Он прижимается к Хонбину боком. — Мы бы не справились без тебя.

От колбы идут тонкие струйки дыма. По-видимому, Тэгун решает последовать примеру Санхёка и Хонбина — он подходит к Минсоку, берет за руку и кладет голову ему на плечо. Жидкость уже бурлит, и струи дыма достигают пола. Минсок вспоминает, как в прошлый раз дым казался тяжелым, и тянет Тэгуна за рукав, показывая, чтобы они сели. Когда они устраиваются на полу, он накрывает ладонь Тэгуна своей. Туман теперь им по пояс, он как будто щекочет.

— Увидимся на другой стороне, — говорит Минсок. Он тут же кривится от подобной банальности, но Тэгун касается еще щеки свободной рукой, и глаза его улыбаются. Потом туман добирается до лица Минсока, и он вдыхает.

То же холодное щекочущее ощущение распространяется по телу, но в этот раз Минсок воспринимает его с одобрением, поскольку оно означает, что Минсок покинет чужое тело и, если повезет, вернется в свое. Он очень даже готов вернуться. На мгновение он снова чернильная клякса в серебристом туманном океане. Он растягивается и тает, пока образы прошлого месяца плавают вокруг. Кусочком самого себя он переживает разорванные части воспоминаний из дома у озера, дни, перетекающие в ночи, листья, сверкающие на солнце красным золотом, как эхо осени, запертое в ловушке заката. Больше всего Минсок видит Тэгуна. Образы настолько размыты, что он не видит того в теле Чунмёна, его личность проглядывает по краям, сквозь трещины вокруг глаз. Тэгун, которого он видит в тумане — это спокойная улыбка и тихий пристальный взгляд, все то, что Минсок теперь с ним связывает.

Тут Минсок чувствует, как что-то в тумане затягивает его обратно в твердую форму. На краткий миг он пугается, что что-то пошло не так, и он опять очутился в чьем-то чужом теле, но потом понимает, что отвык от своего собственного. Он потягивается и чувствует знакомые очертания тела, но ощущаются они по-другому. Как будто он неравномерно вырос или присутствие Лу Ханя растянуло его тело, как позаимствованную одежду. Минсок хотел бы распахнуть все окна воображаемого дома на проветривание после длительной поездки, но это не дом, а его тело, и ему не хватает метафор, чтобы лучше описать, что он сейчас чувствует. Он открывает глаза.

Первое, что он слышит — вой сигнализации.

Потом он понимает, что ему на лицо льется вода из пожарных разбрызгивателей под потолком. Вокруг все пытаются быстрее подняться, держась кто за стол, кто за стойку.

— О боже! — страдальчески восклицает Бэкхён. — И кто я на этот раз?

У Минсока чуть не останавливается сердце. Он оглядывается и видит такой же ужас на лицах остальных.

— Ты не Бэкхён? — белея, спрашивает Чунмён.

— Да нет, я просто над вами пошутил. Я Бэкхён. Ай! — он трет голову, которую Кёнсу стукнул локтем.

— Что за ужасный звук? — спрашивает Цзытао, зажимая уши обеими руками.

— Думаю, здесь установлена система, оповещающая об утечке газа и других веществ, — говорит… Хонбин. Это Хонбин. Минсок привык считать его Санхёком, но тот стоит рядом. — А потом, поскольку горелка работала слишком долго, сработала пожарная тревога. Я не ожидал, что химикат нас так надолго обездвижит. — Он выглядит расстроенным и полным сожаления.

— Ты в этом не виноват, — спешит уверить его Санхёк. — Сложно сказать, сколько мы пробыли в отключке, верно? По крайней мере, мы вернулись в свои тела.

— Это так, — Хонбин улыбается ему в ответ, и на щеке показывается ямочка.

— Слушайте, я не то чтобы хотел вас сильно торопить, — говорит Исин, — но уверен, что за нами уже выехали охрана и полиция. Пора бы отсюда сваливать.

— Погодите-ка, — говорит Бэкхён. Он возится с ремнем. — Мне надо проверить себя на предмет татуировок.

— Сделаешь это, когда над нами не будет висеть угроза попасть в тюрьму до конца своих дней! — Ифань толкает его вперед. — Мы уходим сейчас же.

Спасибо Кёнсу, они вооружены до зубов, так что, заворачивая за угол лаборатории, они выглядят как ходячий склад оружия. Снаружи они тут же попадают на первого охранника, скорее всего, когда сработали сирены, тот обходил здание. Он не успевает даже закричать, как Воншик снимает его выстрелом в голову.

— Нужно идти дальше! — Чунмён подталкивает вперед, и теперь они уже бегут по коридору.

На лестнице в офисы они сталкиваются с первый нарядом полиции — те в шлемах и со щитами. Они бегут так быстро, что чуть не врезаются в полицейских, в последнюю минуту бросаясь врассыпную. Минсок по инерции чуть не вылетает вперед, но кто-то хватает его за руку и дергает на себя. Он оказывается у стены, прижатым к груди этого кого-то спиной, когда он поднимает взгляд, видит, что это Тэгун. Настоящий Тэгун, в своем теле.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает он голосом более высоким, чем привык слышать Минсок, но его тон все такой же тихий и сдержанный.

— Ты очень высокий, — все, что может выдать Минсок.

У Тэгуна изгибаются уголки губ, и выглядит это очень знакомо.

— А я и не замечал, — говорит он.

Град пуль из-за стены заставляет Минсока забыть, что он собирался говорить дальше. Что бы это ни было, подождет до тех пор, пока они отсюда выберутся. Уже вполне ясно, что им не пройти по лестнице, и они возвращаются в поисках другого пути на первый этаж. Все лифты выключены, после быстрого осмотра панели управления Чанёль говорит, что может их включить, но с нужными инструментами и через примерно пятнадцать минут.

— Значит, не можешь ты этого сделать, — Сехун кричит через плечо, попутно стреляя по двигающихся фигурам впереди. — Нечего зря нас обнадеживать!

— Мы не можем использовать лифт, и они заблокировали все лестницы, попутно собирая подкрепление, — говорит Хагён, со щелчком вставляя магазин. — У нас еще остались идеи?

— Кто может выбить дверь? — вдруг спрашивает Лу Хань. Воншик, Тэгун, Чанёль и Цзытао поднимают руки. Лу Хань кивает. — За мной.

Он ведет их назад в один из проходов, считая двери, пока они не доходят до простой серой двери, которая выглядит как электрический шкаф. С нескольких попыток, но они снимают дверь с петель. За ней виднеется длинная темная лестница вниз.

— Это все отлично, — говорит Чунмён, — но нам нужно наверх.

— О, как мало в тебе веры, — Лу Хань скрещивает руки на груди. — Ты не зря назначил меня в почтовый отдел. Такие же технические лестницы здесь повсюду, они соединены с сортировочным этажом в подвале. Если нам повезет, мы попадем в главное почтовое помещение, где есть большая гаражная дверь и грузовики, которыми ее можно снести.

— Так мы оставим здесь наши фургоны, — говорит Чондэ. — И все улики, которые могут привести к нам.

— Какие улики? — парирует Лу Хань. — Перед миссией мы в них все вычистили, потому что не дураки. Там нет ни номерных знаков, ни документов, ни серийных номеров, ничего… эти фургоны чисты как только могут быть. Если их только не сжечь.

— Нет времени об этом спорить, — говорит Ифань. — Лучше оставить тут улики, чем тела, что точно случится, если мы будем стоять дальше. 

Лестница ведет их в широкий открытый отсек, где из мебели только огромные ряды столов, но много дверей, расположенных через равные промежутки, как та, откуда они только что вышли. Лу Хань ведет их к самому краю отсека, где почтовый желоб уходит в огромную пустую корзину размером с половину мусорного бака. Рядом находится еще одна лестница, ведущая к двери с надписью «ПОЧТА»

— Вот оно, — говорит Лу Хань. — Если мы проникли внутрь, сможем и выбраться наружу.

— Я не смогу вышибить эту дверь, — говорит Воншик, ее рассматривая, — Петли на другой стороне, и мне не оттолкнуться от ступенек с достаточной силой.

— Ну, тогда все, — взмахивает руками Лу Хань, — Значит, мы трупы. У меня идей больше не осталось.

Минсоку приходит в голову мысль. 

— Как насчет почтового желоба? — спрашивает он. Все к нему оборачиваются. — Кто-нибудь мог бы на него залезть и попробовать выбить дверь оттуда, было бы легче.

— Может сработать, — кивает Чанёль. — Но только если один из нас туда заберется.

Они по очереди пытаются залезть на желоб с разной степенью отсутствия успеха. Чанёль едва может удержаться за скользкую металлическую поверхность, Воншик забирается чуть дальше, но тоже скользит обратно. Цзытао одолевает половину, но не более того. Он нормально стоит наверху, но забраться дальше не может никак. Минсок думает, как бы ему в этом помочь, но тут подает голос Санхёк.

— Что, если ты туда заберешься? — он смотрит на Тэгуна. — Он сейчас там хорошо стоит, верно? Если сможешь до него добраться, возможно, он подсадит тебя дальше.

Тэгун смотрит на Минсока и один раз кивает. Цзытао обнаружил, что даже в кроссовках не так удобно, как на босую ногу, так что Тэгун расшнуровывает и снимает свои, заталкивает туда носки и отдает Минсоку. Минсок пытается ободряюще сжать ладонь Тэгуна, но с кроссовками в руках выходит не очень. Он идет к желобу и видит, как Тэгун исчезает в темноте. После он прислушивается к металлическому стуку внутри, который означает, что Тэгун забирается все выше. Минсок закусывает губу каждый раз, когда кажется, что Тэгун соскользнет, но наконец он слышит голос Цзытао.

— Ты почти на месте! — говорит тот. — Еще чуть-чуть и я смогу тебя схватить.

Из желоба доносится еще больше шума и стуков, и наконец Минсок слышит торжествующий возглас Цзытао.

— Отлично! — говорит он, — Давай, теперь ставь ногу сюда… ай, нет, не туда! Немного… да, вот так. Обопрись здесь на стену… хорошо, ты прошел. Иди вперед. Наклон станет чуть круче, но ненамного. Кричи, если начнешь соскальзывать.

Дальше, как Минсок ни прислушивается, ничего не слышно. Можно разобрать тихие стук и шарканье, но Минсок не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что происходит. Скоро даже эти звуки утихают, и в тишине едва слышно звенит металл. Звучат выстрелы. Где-то рядом шумно вдыхает Хагён, но Минсок уже наклоняется, чтобы как можно быстрее снять обувь.

— Что ты делаешь? — требовательно спроашивает Лу Хань.

— Помогу ему, — резко отвечает Минсок, — И не смей даже думать меня остановить.

Меньше секунды Лу Хань всматривается ему в лицо, а потом кивает.

— Тебя лучше подсадить, — говорит он, — давай.

Цзытао встречает Минсока с удивлением, но помогает забраться выше.

— Не знаю, что там происходит, — беспокоится он. — Он исчез на другом конце, и я ничего не слышал, пока кто-то не начал стрелять.

— Я выясню, что там происходит, — мрачно говорит Минсок. — И, пожалуй, тоже постреляю.

Остаток пути он проделывает на чистом адреналине, выбираясь из желоба с помощью одной руки — другой он достает пистолет. Как только у нее проясняется зрение, Минсок видит Тэгуна, скорчившегося за половиной стола и окном. Напротив него открытая лестница ведет в погрузочный цех, где несколько полицейских целятся в почтовое помещение. При звуке первого выстрела Минсока Тэгун резко оборачивается, но тут первый стрелок падает на землю, и Минсок перебирается вперед, опустошая обойму в сторону гаража. Он даже не морщится, когда несколько ответных выстрелов пролетают мимо его лица. Он почти их не замечает, стреляя между двух грузовиков до тех пор, пока не слышит обрывающийся болезненный хрип. Когда в первом пистолете заканчиваются патроны, Минсок бросает его в сторону и тут же достает запасной. Тэгун выбрался из комнаты почты, чтобы ему помочь, работая вдвоем, они быстро зачищают помещение напротив.

Минсок опускает руку и поворачивается к Тэгуну, чтобы отругать его и спросить, чем, черт возьми, он думал, открывая дверь в гараж без прикрытия, но не успевает открыть рот, как прямо позади Тэгуна видит шатающуюся фигуру. Один из мужчин, которых Минсок подстрелил, оказывается только ранен, и, хотя он потерял пистолет, Минсок видит в его занесенной руке блеск металла. Минсок без раздумий дергается вперед и почти мгновенно преодолевает расстояние. Он прыгает к мужчине, плавно отбрасывая его руку, как будто это обычная тренировка. «Этого хватило?» — думает он, дуло его пистолета уже у подбородка незнакомца, и Минсок нажимает на курок.

Когда он оборачивается в этот раз, у него больше нет сил, чтобы что-либо говорить. Тэгун смотрит на него, как будто увидел привидение. В удивлении он чуть приоткрыл рот, и Минсоку сейчас стоило бы подумать о других вещах, но черт, было совсем близко, и все, чего Минсоку хочется — это припасть к этому рту своим, в его жилах все еще звенит перестрелка, они оба живы, и они — это снова они.

Минсок чувствует кровь, когда Тэгун его целует. Он весь ей вымазан, она не его собственная, но Тэгун, кажется, не возражает, так что и Минсоку плевать. Как всегда, Тэгун пытается казаться меньше, сжаться внутрь себя и вокруг Минсока. Когда Минсок обнимает его за шею, руки Тэгуна дергаются за его спиной, а когда Минсок оттягивает его нижнюю губу зубами, Тэгун стискивает рубашку Минсока. Минсок не знает, что может быть идеальнее.

— Чтоб тебя, обязательно надо было геройствовать, да? — ворчит Минсок ему в рот.

— Тому, кто выбрался из желоба и тут же начал палить во все стороны, — выдыхает Тэгун, — нечего называть героем меня.

— Не спорь со мной, когда я тебя целую, — говорит Минсок, хотя его сердце замирает от намека, что для Тэгуна он герой. На несколько секунд Минсоку удается заставить того замолчать. — Черт, — он резко отодвигается. Тэгун чуть стонет, и тянется следом, как будто снова хочет добраться до губ Минсока, но тот ему не дает. — Дверь, — многозначительно говорит он. — Остальные все еще внизу.

Взгляд Тэгуна тут же фокусируется, он выпрямляется, так быстро обретая прежнее хладнокровие, что Минсок мог бы подумать, что ему все показалось. Только, пока они спешат к нужной двери, губы Тэгуна все еще красные и блестящие, и рот самого Минсока щекочет. Тэгун осматривает дверь и бросается вперед, его удар ногой приходится прямо возле дверной ручки. Минсок хватает Тэгуна за руки, чтобы тот не покатился вниз по лестницу, но тут все остальные смотрят в их сторону с разной степенью паники, удивления и страха. Они стоят спиной к лестнице и причина тому становится очевидной, когда Минсок видит сдвинутые и сгруженные перед всеми дверями вдоль стен столы. Почти их них всех доносится громкий стук, а несколько дверей чуть не отрываются от петель.

— Ну очень вовремя, — рычит Кёнсу. — Очень рады снова вас видеть. Можно уходить?

Он отталкивает Минсока с Тэгуном, и остальные тоже как можно быстрее начинают взбираться по лестнице. Лу Хань идет последним, он тормозит возле Минсока и кладет руку тому на плечо.

— Я рад, что ты наконец-то разобрался с проблемами в ваших отношениях, — говорит он, — но сейчас не самый лучший момент, чтобы обмениваться слюной. Я просто говорю, у нас тут немного сроки поджимают.

Он исчезает следом за остальной бандой, которая готова забраться в любой транспорт, который сможет угнать Кёнсу. У Тэгуна покраснели уши, но он совсем не выглядит виноватым и пожимает плечами. Минсок просто не может не оттащить его в сторону за грузовики и при этом отчаянно молиться, чтобы Лу Хань не слишком громко свистел. То, что они получают два грузовика на ходу до того, как объединенные силы полиции понимают, что они собираются сбежать отсюда — доказательство навыков Кёнсу. В результате они прорываются через оцепление до того, как какой-нибудь офицер успевает в них выстрелить. А то, что у них выходит сбросить все хвосты за полтора часа сумасшедшей езды — уже доказательство водительских умений Чондэ и Джехвана. Они с грохотом выезжают на дорогу из грязи и гравия, что ведет к дому у озера, на скорости около восьмидесяти километров в час, и воздух оглашается их радостными воплями и смехом — они разносятся от машины к машине и повсюду вокруг. Окна открыты, холодный ветер треплет волосы Минсока. Он потный, потрепанный и израненный, покрытый кровью и все же… счастливее, чем был последние месяцы. Возможно, это потому, что странный кошмар прямо с канала научной фантастики, в который превратилась его жизнь, наконец-то закончился. Или потому, что Воншик громко смеется, хлопая Кёнсу по плечу и поздравляя, а Хагён и Чунмён наблюдают за этим с одинаковыми улыбками до ушей. Или потому, что откуда-то с переднего сиденья Чондэ вопит, что собьет Джехвана с дороги, если он еще раз попытается его объехать, и в ответ получает истеричный смех и рев двигателя сзади. Минсок думает, что львиная доля также принадлежит плечу, на которую он положил голову, и рукам, которые разминают его затекающие плечи. И губам, касающимся уголков его глаз, когда Тэгун наклоняется и шепчет ему на ухо.

* * *

Когда они паркуются на подъездной аллее, и вываливаются наружу возбужденной орущей толпой, лидеры не сразу обращают на себя внимание. Когда некоторое подобие порядка восстанавливается, Чунмён немедленно берет слово.

— Мы сегодня справились с поставленной целью, — говорит он, — и никто при этом не пострадал, что не иначе как чудо. — Тэгун сильнее обнимает Минсока, и тот пытается не улыбаться слишком широко. Чунмён продолжает. — К сожалению, о нашем присутствии узнала полиция, и вы знаете, что они будут нас упорно искать. Мы проникли в очень серьезную компанию, и с их стороны будет много давления, чтобы в следующие несколько недель полиция кого-нибудь арестовала. Пока будет существовать вероятность того, что взлом приведет к нам, оставаться в этом городе небезопасно.

По комнате волной проходит напряжение.

— Значит, ты предлагаешь нам смыться из города, — говорит Джехван.

— Мы не можем остаться здесь, — повторяет Чунмён. — И не можем уйти всей группой. Если исчезнут сразу восемнадцать человек, это будет слишком очевидно. Нам нужно основательно разделиться, рассеяться как можно дальше и подождать, пока утихнет вся шумиха.

— Он прав, — кивает Хагён. — Поначалу будет сложно оставаться на связи, но если будет нужно, я знаю, как с вами связаться. Когда придет время, мы снова соберемся вместе. А пока нужно совсем исчезнуть вместе со всеми этими коробками из подвала.

Вот он. Момент истины, думает Минсок. Сейчас станет ясно, станут ли две группы врагами, разделяясь на части, чтобы получить главный приз.

— Я думал об этом, — говорит Ифань. — Мы все вернемся в город, когда можно будет это сделать. Если нас долго не будет, мы рискуем обнаружить, что кто-то занял наше место. Поскольку мы уже доказали, что вместе можем добиться большего, в наших интересах совместно работать против общего врага, который точно появится в будущем.

— А пока мы можем поделить товар, чтобы никто не чувствовал себя обманутым, — говорит Чунмён. — Очень долго его нельзя будет безопасно продать, но мы более чем готовы отдать вам… например, треть? В интересах будущего партнерства.

Хагён раздумывает секунду.

— Треть звучит честно, — медленно говорит он. — И я был бы не против работать с вам в дальнейшем. — Его лицо расплывается в улыбке. — Как я и говорил, когда мы встретились той ночью, мы шли за вами. Подумайте только, чего мы можем достичь, если вы не будете одновременно пытаться нас пристрелить.

— Это значит, что нам надо придумать новое имя? — интересуется Чанёль.

— Виксо, — выдает Бэкхён, и получает за это пинок в голень от Кёнсу.

— Тупейшая вещь, которую я когда-либо слышал, — ворчит Кёнсу. — Никто тебя не спрашивал. И разве тебе не надо татуировку искать?

Прежде чем Бэкхён поспешно уматывает в ванную, вместе со всеми остальными его ведут к сейфу, где каждый вводил свои цифры. Кажется, прошло так много времени, что Минсок с удивлением обнаруживает свой все еще работающий телефон. Все сортируют свои вещи и проверяют сообщения за месяц. Из ванной доносится мучительный вопль, и впервые за все это время Кёнсу выглядит действительно довольным.

— О, слышу, он ее нашел, — говорит он. — Я подержу его вещи, пока он плачет в ванной, да?

* * *

Пока все коробки загружают в два грузовика — в одном уедет Хагён, а в другом — Чунмён, Минсок идет за Тэгуном наверх, за немногими вещами, которые остались в двух их комнатах. Но когда они туда заходят, первым делом Тэгун осматривается в поисках кролика. Не слышно звуков лап, перебирающих по деревянному полу, и комок шерсти не виднеется в своих обычных местах для сна. Комната абсолютно пуста. И хотя план и заключался в том, чтобы дать кролику новый старт, Минсок думает, что Тэгун расстроен, что тот действительно убежал, как будто его забота и внимание расположили бы дикое животное к себе, и он ждал бы их возвращения здесь. Тэгун ничего не говорит, но Минсоку это и не нужно, что понять его чувства. Минсоку тоже нечего сказать. Он подходит к креслу у окна. Последняя книга, которую начал читать Тэгун, лежит обложкой вниз, «В открытое море» — можно разобрать на ее корешке. Минсок листает ее, и оказывается, что это книга об оказании первой помощи. Он кладет ее обратно и задумчиво постукивает.

— Значит, нам нужно как можно быстрее уехать из города, — говорит Минсок. В ответ снова неразговорчивый Тэгун только кивает. — Ты собирался сделать это в одиночестве? — неопределенное пожатие плеч. Минсок пробует снова. — Ты не будешь возражать, если я к тебе присоединюсь?

Тэгун не отрывает взгляд от скомканных на полу простыней, но его плечи чуть расслабляются.

— Я не буду возражать, — тихо говорит он.

— Ты знаешь, куда поедешь?

Тэгун отрицательно качает головой, и, кажется, Минсок понимает его замешательство. Восторг от успеха миссии угас, приглушенный внезапной необходимостью придумывать план действий. Они решили одну проблему, только чтобы тут же получить вторую, и она месяцами, если не годами, будет гнаться за ними по пятам. Если говорить от уровне угрозы, которую проблема несет, то находится она выше охоты на них птицы смерти Лу Ханя, но ниже первого осознания, что Минсок хочет зацеловать Тэгуна до потери дыхания и как сладкое вино пить с его губ каждый звук, пока они оба не будут пьяны. Сейчас от этой мысли он только улыбается, но они не становятся ближе к пониманию, что делать.

Минсок выглядывает из окна. На траве во дворе он видит кролика с пожеванными ушами. Тот осторожно, но быстро перебегает через лужайку. Кролик чуть прихрамывает, как будто у него еще не зажила недавняя рана. Он сидит у кромки деревьев с поднятой головой и оглядывается, жуя лист, потом принюхивается, мгновение смотрит на дом. Потом, вспышкой белого хвоста и задних лап, он исчезает в лесу. Минсок отворачивается обратно к комнате. Тэгун все еще стоит у брошенного гнезда, перебирая в пальцах сено, как будто в нем скрыт ответ. Возможно, думает Минсок, так и есть.

За несколько шагов он сокращает расстояние между ними и накрывает руку Тэгуна своей собственной, а потом тянет того за шею к себе и целует в губы.

— Эй, — говорит Минсок, — ты не хочешь жить в лесу?

На миг Тэгун выглядит ошарашенным, но потом он прослеживает за взглядом Минсока на книжную полку и смеется, выдыхая Минсоку в рот.

— Если ты хочешь, — говорит он.

— Будет как отпуск, — говорит Минсок. — У нас будет много работы, когда вернемся. Какие-нибудь зеленые новички решат занять нашу территорию. Придется отбивать, когда вернемся.

— Уже жду, — улыбается Тэгун.

Они смотрят, как остальные разбиваются на пары и тройки, и каждая исчезает в своем направлении, пока все не затихнет, пока не станет безопасно вернуться и снова утвердиться в своем праве преступных властителей города.

«И, — думает Минсок, следуя за Тэгуном, пока они садятся на автобус, который отправляется в закат и неизвестность, — когда настанет день, мы сделаем это вместе».


End file.
